Die Austauschschülerin
by StellaMaris
Summary: **KOMPLETT!!!!!!!** Eine Austauschschülerin und ein Zaubertränkelehrer die immer wieder unfreiwillig aufeinanderprallen...Bitte Reviewt!
1. Die Ankündigung

Anmerkung: Mir gehört wie immer nix, außer alle Personen und Namen aus Deutschland. Bitte Reviewt fleißig, ob ihr mehr von der Story hören wollt oder nicht. Dankeschön!!!!!!!!  
  
1. Die Ankündigung  
  
Stella Maris saß an ihrem Tisch im Speisesaal der Zauberschule "Feenhain", der einzigen Zauberschule Deutschlands und starrte angespannt zum Nachbartisch. Dort saß ihr Freund, nein, sie musste sich verbessern, Ex- Freund Oliver und schmachtete diese Cora Weltrin an, die ihm ebenfalls einen verliebten Blick zuwarf. Sie sah, wie sich Oliver zu Cora runterbeugte um ihr etwas zuzuflüstern, was diese rot anlaufen ließ.  
  
Stella wand sich ab. Sie konnte das nicht ertragen die beiden so zu sehen! Sie merkte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. "Nicht weinen, sagte sie sich, nicht weinen." Sie bekam gar nicht mit, das der Direktor der Schule, Leonhard Leondrion, mit seiner Ansprache begonnen hatte. Erst als ihre Freundin Michaela sie anstupste, sah sie auf. Professor Leondrion war aufgestanden und blickte mit seinen sanften Augen im Saal umher. Leondrion sah aus, wie man sich wohl einen richtigen Zauberer vorstellte. Er hatte einen blauen, mit Sternen bestickten Umhang an, sowie einen Spitzen Hut im gleichen Muster. Das Bild wurde durch den langen, grauen Bart des Professors abgerundet.  
  
".. deshalb haben wir beschlossen, dieses Jahr zwei Schüler für ein Jahr nach Hogwarts, die Zauberschule in England, zu schicken! Im Gegenzug werden zwei Schüler von dort zu uns kommen!" Stella hatte nur zur Hälfte zugehört, fand das, was sie jetzt allerdings gehört hatte äußerst interessant. "Wer würde wohl auf die Reise gehen dürfen?" Wieder erhob Prof. Leondrion seine Stimme. "Die Namen der beiden Personen, die für ein Jahr nach Hogwarts dürfen sind: Kopernikus Löwenherz und Stella Maris." Nachdem sie ihren Namen gehört hatte, starrte sie den Professor verdutzt an. Sie sollte gehen? Sie stand vor ihrem letzten Schuljahr und fragte sich, wie sie dann ihre Prüfungen abhalten sollte! Sie begann in ihrem Kopf nach ihren englischen Wörtern zu suchen. Viele waren es nicht! Sie konnte nur ein bisschen Schulenglisch und fragte sich, wie sie da zurecht kommen würde! Kopernikus war ebenfalls in der letzten Klasse und schien sich, seinem skeptischen Geschichtsausdruck zu folge, wohl das selbe zu fragen. Sie bekamen die Antwort von ihrem Direktor.  
  
"Die Einzelheiten werden wir in einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro besprechen, bitte finden sie beide sich dort ein! Wenn dann alles geregelt ist, werden sie sich morgen früh mit Frau Professor Liebknecht auf den Weg nach Beauxbarton machen, wo sie auf die Austauschschüler von Hogwarts treffen werden. Von dort werden sie mit dem Begleiter der anderen Schule nach England weiterreisen! Da im Moment das weltweite Flohnetzwerk gesperrt ist, werdet ihr auf dem Muggel-Weg reisen." Stella stöhnte innerlich auf. "Gerade die Liebknecht!" Sie war ihre Wahrsage-Lehrerin und furchtbar nervig, da die Frau anscheinend nie Luft nahm und immer nur am reden war. Das konnte ja heiter werden! Kopernikus war ein introvertierter Junge, der nie den Mund aufbekam und die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte. Was Kopernikus zu wenig redete glich dann die Liebknecht wieder aus! Stella verdrehte die Augen und sah in ihrem Augenwinkel das Oliver sie fragend anschaute. Sie hob leicht die Stirn und versuchte ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen, sie war richtig froh verschwinden zu können. Dann musste sie sich wenigstens nicht mehr mit ansehen wie er mit dieser doofen Cora rummachte.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie in Leondrions Büro. Stella blickte ihn neugierig an. "Warum wurden gerade wir ausgewählt?" "Nun", der Direktor lächelte sie an, "Sie beiden haben letztes Jahr die besten Noten ihres Jahrgangs bekommen und deshalb wurden sie beiden ausgewählt." "Und wenn wir nicht wollen?" Stella freute sich zwar das sie ausgewählt worden war, aber es interessierte sie doch, ob sie auch die Wahl gehabt hätte. "Nun", erwiderte Leondrion. "Wenn sie wirklich nicht wollen, können sie auch bleiben, aber ich denke, sie sollten diese Chance nutzen. Wollen sie denn nicht?" "Och, antwortete Stella, ich glaube dass das ganz interessant werden könnte!" Kopernikus nickte zustimmend. Sie verließen wieder das Büro nachdem sie noch Einzelheiten erhalten hatten, wie Sie Reisen sollten. Sie würden um sieben Uhr morgens aufbrechen und mit dem Zug vom Muggel-Dorf nach Frankfurt fahren, um von dort aus weiter nach Frankreich zu fahren. Höchstwahrscheinlich würden sie irgendwann am darauffolgenden Tag Beauxbarton erreichen. Nachdem Stella einige Sachen zusammengepackt hatte, beschloss sie noch in die Bibliothek zu gehen um sich "Die Geschichte Hogwarts" durchzulesen.  
  
Sie wusste nur, das es da diesen Jungen gab, der den Fluch von "dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf" überlebt hatte. Sie machte es sich in einem Sessel gemütlich und begann zu lesen.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Auch in Hogwarts hatte das neue Schuljahr begonnen und Dumbledore eröffnete auch seinen Schülern, das zwei von Ihnen bei dem Austauschprogramm teilnehmen durften. Hermine rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl umher. Sie stellte es sich toll vor, ein Jahr im Ausland zu leben. Deutschland hatte sie schon immer interessiert. Sie hatte schon viele Bilder von dem Land gesehen. Vielleicht würde sie es ja schaffen. "Wir konnten nur zwei Schüler auswählen und glaubt mir, wir haben es uns nicht einfach gemacht!" erklärte Dumbledore. Harry Potter blickte seine beste Freundin an. "Du würdest gerne gehen, nicht wahr, Hermine?" Diese nickte begeistert, ohne ihren Blick vom Schuldirektor zu nehmen. "Also, machen wir es nicht mehr allzu spannend!" Dumbledore entrollte das Pergament. "Wir haben eine weibliche und eine männliche Person, die Reisen dürfen."  
  
"Und er wollte es NICHT spannend machen!" flüsterte Hermine Harry zu. "Er soll es halt endlich sagen!" "Es sind: Hermine Granger von Gryffindor" - am Gryffindor-Tisch begannen alle zu Jubeln und zu Klatschen. Hermine strahlte über beide Ohren den Direktor an - "und von Slytherin" -, Dumbledore blieb einen Moment ruhig und Hermines Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. "Oh Gott", dachte sie, "ein Slytherin! Bitte nicht Draco, bitte nicht Draco!" -"Draco Malfoy!" erklang Dumbledores Stimme.  
  
Die Slytherins jubelten auch, allerdings nicht so laut wie die Gryffindors, als sie den säuerlichen Blick Malfoys sahen, der giftig zu Hermine rüberblickte. Auch Hermine waren alle Gesichtszüge entglitten. Sie war blass geworden. Harry legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Es tut mir so leid, Hermine." Hermine hatte sich gerade mal zwei Minuten darüber freuen können als Austauschschülerin nach Deutschland zu gehen. "Mit Malfoy zusammen?" Sie würde Dumbledore fragen ob sie zurücktreten konnte. Das konnte einfach nicht sein, mit diesem Ekelpaket ein Schuljahr wo anders zu verbringen!  
  
Wieder begann Dumbledore zu sprechen. "Finden sie sich nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro ein! Sie werden morgen früh um sieben Uhr nach Beauxbarton reisen, allerdings auf Muggel-Art. Sie werden von Professor Snape begleitet und in Beauxbarton dann der deutschen Kollegin von Professor Snape übergeben. Hermines Gesicht wurde noch einen Ton blasser. "Auch noch Snape!" flüsterte sie entgeistert. "Ich gehe nicht, Harry, ich gehe nicht!" sie blickte Harry bestimmt an. Harry wusste auch nicht so recht was er sagen sollte. Hermine und Malfoy alleine in einem fremden Land? Außerdem würde es bedeuten, dass sie sich auch ein Jahr nicht sehen würden und ohne Hermine war das Lernen des Schulstoffs um einiges schwerer. Da er und Ron nie so viel in der Bibliothek saßen um zu lesen, schließlich brachte Hermine ihnen immer alles bei, was sie nicht wussten.  
  
Später saßen Hermine, Malfoy und Snape in Dumbledores Büro um sich anzuhören was er zu sagen hatte. Hermine hatte ihre Arme vor sich verschränkt und blickte den Direktor beleidigt an. "Miss Granger", Dumbledore versuchte sie mit seiner Stimme zu besänftigen, "denken sie doch einmal nach, was das für eine Chance für sie sein kann, sie werden viele, neue Erfahrungen sammeln und neue Freunde finden!" "Aber", fauchte Hermine, "nicht mit dem!" sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger zitternd auf Malfoy, der hochfuhr und sie genauso grimmig ansah und mit ebenso grimmiger Stimme ein: "Halt dich zurück, du Schlamm.." "Mr. Malfoy!" fuhr Dumbledore dazwischen, "halten sie sich zurück!" Malfoy setzte sich wieder beleidigt hin. "Ich dulde keine Diskussion mehr, sie werden morgen früh abreisen, ihre Eltern sind bereits verständigt. Finden sie sich um sieben Uhr morgen früh in der großen Halle ein. Sie werden zusammen mit Professor Snape mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach London reisen und von dort aus mit dem Euro-Express nach Frankreich weiterreisen! Gehen sie jetzt und bereiten sie sich auf Morgen vor." Hermine hatte ihren Direktor noch nie so aufgebracht gehört. Sie stand seufzend auf und ihr Blick fiel auf Snape, der genauso säuerlich dreinschaute. Anscheinend war auch er nicht sonderlich begeistert die beiden begleiten zu müssen. "Wahrscheinlich", dachte Hermine, "tat es ihm leid sich für ein Jahr von seinem Lieblingsschüler zu trennen. Denn das würde bedeuten, dass Snape niemanden mehr hatte, den er bevorzugen konnte." "Ein Trost ist es ja", dachte sich Hermine, "nie wieder Snape im Unterricht." Aber als Gegenzug würde sie ein Jahr Malfoy bekommen und sie fragte sich, ob dem nicht vier Stunden Snape die Woche vorzuziehen waren.  
  
Sie verließ Dumbledores Büro und würdigte Snape und Malfoy keines Blickes mehr. Sie würde diesen Kerl noch lange genug ertragen müssen. Jetzt begann doch bei ihr die Neugierde zu überwiegen und sie machte sich zum letzten Mal für lange Zeit auf den Weg Richtung Bibliothek um noch einige Dinge über Deutschland nachzulesen.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Stella stand zitternd vor dem Eingang des Feenhains. Es war kurz vor sieben Uhr morgens und obwohl es Sommer war, war es hier im Schwarzwald doch noch frisch. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr am Abend zuvor noch einige Muggelsachen zum Anziehen gebracht und Stella hatte, worüber sie sich freute, endlich mal wieder bequeme Hosen und ein modisches T-Shirt an, darüber trug sie eine Strickweste. Nachdem sich auch Kopernikus und Frau Prof. Liebknecht eingefunden hatten, machten sich die drei in aller Frühe per Fuß auf den Weg zum Bahnhof.  
  
Der Zug kam pünktlich und Stella ließ sich in den Sitz fallen. Auch wenn sie mit Leib und Seele Hexe war, gab es doch auch in der Muggelwelt einige Dinge die sie sehr mochte. Sie hatte sich ihren Walkman mitgenommen und hörte sich, trotz Liebeskummer "Halt mich" von Grönemeyer an. Es war immer "IHR" Lied gewesen. Sie und Oliver hatten oft zusammen im Gras gelegen und es sich angehört. Tränen stiegen wieder in ihre Augen. "Vielleicht", dachte sie, "vielleicht ist es ja besser so!" Stella blickte nach draußen und sah die Landschaft an sich vorbeifliegen. Ihr Blick ging zu Frau Liebknecht, die selig schlief. "Gott sei dank, dachte Stella, "der ihr Gerede würde ich jetzt nicht ertragen!" Sie fuhren etwa 2 Stunden und mussten dann in Frankfurt in den ICE umsteigen, mit dem sie nach Paris fuhren. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hatten sie die französische Grenze passiert und allmählich hatte sich auch die Landschaft um sie herum verwandelt. "Hier würde es mir auch gut gefallen", dachte sich Emma. Viel zum Nachdenken kam sie aber trotzdem nicht, da Frau Liebknecht sie nun in Beschlag genommen hatte. "Meine liebe Stella, soll ich dir die Zukunft aus der Hand lesen?" Stella mochte Wahrsagen nicht sonderlich. So ganz glaubte sie daran nicht, aber sie wusste das die Lehrerin nicht eher nachgeben würde, bis sie ihre Zukunft weissagen durfte.  
  
Seufzend streckte Stella ihre Hand aus und die Wahrsagerin begann darin zu lesen. "Oh, ich sehe eine lange Lebenslinie. Und ah.. da sehe ich einen Mann", sie zeigte auf eine kleine Einkerbung in Stellas Hand, Stella blickte sie interessiert an. "Werde ich ihn heiraten?" "Nein", erwiderte sie, "dieser Mann spielt in deinem Leben keine Rolle mehr, aber bald", ihre Stimme wurde leiser, "bald wird ein neuer Mann in dein Leben treten, der dir eines Tages sehr viel bedeuten wird. Du wirst feststellen müssen das auch der erste Eindruck täuschen kann. Du musst ihm irgendwann eine Chance geben und ihm vertrauen!" Stella zog ihre Hand wieder zurück. "Unsinn!" entkam es ihr, was ihr jedoch, als sie den enttäuschten Blick der Lehrerin sah, gleich wieder leid tat. "Verzeihen Sie bitte, aber ich glaube nicht unbedingt an so etwas." "Und SIE wollen eine Hexe sein?" Frau Liebknecht wand sich beleidigt ab. "Na eins habe ich zumindest erreicht", dachte sich Stella, "Sie ist wieder ruhig!"  
  
Sie griff wieder zu ihrem Walkman um zum x-ten Mal ihr Lieblingslied zu hören. "Ha, ein neuer Mann! Ich habe erst mal genug von Kerlen, sind doch eh alle gleich!" dachte sie, während sie wieder nach draußen schaute und merkte, das Paris nicht mehr weit sein konnte.  
  
Kurz darauf erreichten sie Paris und wurden dort von dem Hausmeister von Beauxbarton, einem älteren Franzosen, der eine dieser typischen, schiefen Mützen trug, abgeholt. Er führte sie alle in eine Seitengasse, wo ein seltsames Gefährt, eine Mischung aus Auto und Pferdekutsche, jedoch ohne Pferde, stand. Der alte Mann deutete ihnen, darin Platz zu nehmen. Frau Liebknecht versuchte einige Brocken Französisch zu sprechen, mehr außer ein "Bonjour" brachte sie jedoch auch nicht zusammen. Das Kutschenauto setzte sich in Bewegung. Anscheinend war es mit einem Unsichtbarkeits-Zauber belegt, denn niemand außerhalb der Kutsche achtete auf das Gefährt. Dieses erhob sich plötzlich in die Luft und sie schwebten über Paris. "Wow, was für ein toller Anblick!" flüsterte Stella als sie unter sich den Eifelturm sah. "Faszinierend, in der Tat", erwiderte die Professorin. Sie waren noch mal etwas über eine Stunde unterwegs, als sie endlich die französische Zauberschule erreichten. Die Kutsche landete direkt vor dem Haupteingang und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Draußen stand eine riesige Frau. Noch nie hatte Stella eine Halbriesin gesehen.  
  
"Ah, meine lieben, isch begrüsse sie rescht ´erzlisch in unsere Zauberschule! Isch bin Madame Maxime!" Madame Maxime hielt jeden von ihnen ihre riesige Hand hin, und Stella fürchtete, dass der Händedruck von ihr sicher recht stark sein müsste. Doch Madame Maxime war es anscheinend gewöhnt normalen Menschen die Hand zu geben und sie hielt sich zurück, allzu fest zuzudrücken. "Isch werde sie gleisch zu ihre Table bringe, wo sie später noch aufe unsere Gäste von Hogwarts treffen!" Sie betraten den großen, Lichtdurchfluteten Speisesaal. Es war ein wunderschöner Raum. Anscheinend völlig aus weißem Marmor. An den Fenstern hingen goldenfarbene Vorhänge. Alle drei waren schwer beeindruckt. Madame Maxime führte sie an einen runden Tisch an dem sieben Stühle standen. Darunter auch ein extragroßer, anscheinend für Madame Maxime. Diese deutete Ihnen sich zu setzten. Auf den Tellern leuchteten in Zauberschrift die Namen der Personen, die am Tisch sitzen sollten. Stella sollte zwischen einer gewissen Hermine Granger und einem Draco Malfoy sitzen. Sie nahmen Platz und Madame Maxime war wieder durch die große Tür verschwunden, wahrscheinlich um die Gäste aus Hogwarts zu empfangen.  
  
Stella sah sich neugierig um. Auch hier war der Lehrertisch erhöht und sie folgte Kopernikus verträumten Blick. An der Tafel saß die schönste Frau, die sie je gesehen hatte. Selbst Stella war durch ihre Erscheinung geblendet. Auch Professor Liebknecht war ihren Blicken gefolgt und klärte sie auf. "Das ist eine Halb-Veela. Ihr Name ist Fleur Delacour. Sie hat vor 3 Jahren am Triemagischen Turnier teilgenommen. Jetzt ist sie hier Lehrerin!" Von der anderen Seite des Raums vernahmen sie Stimmen und sie drehten sich Richtung Tür. Madame Maxime trat wieder ein, hinter ihr liefen die zwei Schüler von Hogwarts sowie deren Lehrer. Das Mädchen hatte lange, gelockte Haare und schien nicht allzu begeistert zu sein, jedoch sah sie sympathisch aus. "Das musste Hermine Granger sein!" dachte sich Stella. Hinter ihr trottete ein blonder Junge, dessen Haare gegelt am Kopf lagen. Er blickte ziemlich mürrisch drein. "Na, dann viel Spaß, meine lieben Feenhainer!" entfuhr es Stella leise. Die absolute Krönung der Engländer war aber deren Begleiter. Noch nie hatte Stella so einen Mann gesehen. Er war völlig in schwarz gekleidet. Seine schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare fielen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht und ihn schien durch und durch eine düstere Aura zu umgeben, was durch seinen verbitterten Geschichtsausdruck und seinen kalten Augen nur noch unterstrichen wurde. "Für uns wird es wohl auch nicht sonderlich lustig!" flüsterte Kopernikus Stella zu. Diese nickte bestätigend. Die vier traten an den Tisch und Madame Maxime stellte sie gegenseitig vor: "´ier ´aben wir die andere Schüler, `ermine Granger und Draco Malfoy." Stella und Kopernikus nickten den beiden zu und wurden ebenfalls vorgestellt. "Das ist Proffesör Snape, er wird sie wieder zurück nach `ogwarts begleiten!" Snape ließ seinen Blick über die Austauschüler schweifen. Der Junge schien das männliche Pendant zu Hermine Granger zu sein. Man sah ihm sofort an, das er ein Streber war. "Das sind ja meine besten Freunde!" dachte er sich.  
  
Er blickte zu dem Mädchen rüber. Sie wirkte auf ihn recht seltsam. Ihre langen, dunkelbraunen Haare hingen ihr wirr im Gesicht anscheinend legte sie keinen Wert darauf, wie sie aussah. Woher hätte Snape auch wissen sollen, das es Stella im Moment wirklich egal war, wie sie rumlief, sie hatte nicht vor irgend jemanden zu gefallen! Er blickte weiter an ihr runter, sie trug anscheinend ein Muggel T-Shirt auf dem das Wort "Hexe" zu lesen war. Die Dame legte es wohl darauf an, das jeder gleich wusste wer sie war.  
  
Sie blickte Snape mit ihren blauen Augen offen und freundlich an. "Aha", dachte Snape düster, "das ist so eine, die mich mit Sicherheit mit Fragen löchern wird!" "Was starren sie mich so an?" fauchte er sie an. Stella wollte eigentlich nur einen netten Eindruck machen, indem sie jeden freundlich Ansah. Mit so einem Angriff hätte sie nicht gerechnet. Der Mann hatte eine dunkle, tiefklingende Stimme. Sie hatte nicht so schnell auf Englisch umschalten können und hatte nicht so ganz verstanden was der Mann gesagt hatte. Es konnte auf jeden Fall nichts gutes bedeuten. Sofort erlosch ihr lächeln und sie blickte erschrocken weg. "Mein Gott, was für ein schrecklicher Mann!" Das wurde ja wirklich ein tolles Jahr. Hoffentlich hatte sie DEN nicht allzu oft im Unterricht. Nachdem sich Hermine neben Stella gesetzt hatte und diese ein leises "Hello" hauchte ging es Stella wieder besser. Anscheinend waren nicht alle Engländer so düster wie die beiden Männer.  
  
Bevor sie Hermine irgend etwas erwidern konnte, erhob Madame Maxime wieder ihre Stimme. "Isch abe ihnen eine Bescher mit eine Verstehen-Trank ´ingestellt, damit sie sisch bässer unter´alten können!" Stella sah den Becher vor sich und griff nach ihm. Besonders angenehm roch das Zeug nicht. "Na, ja", dachte sie, "dann wollen wir mal!" Sie hob den Becher an ihren Mund und trank ihn in einem Zug aus. Das Zeug schmeckte widerlich. Sie kam sich vor, als ob sie einen Topf Wick Vaporup getrunken hätte. Auch Hermine schüttelte sich. Sie grinste Stella an. "Schmeckt furchtbar, nicht wahr?" "Allerdings." erwiderte Stella. Es war komisch. Sie sprach zwar immer noch Deutsch und Hermine Englisch, aber trotzdem verstand sie alles was Hermine sagte. "Aber die Wirkung des Tranks ist umwerfend!"  
  
Snape blickte bei dieser Bemerkung zu ihr hinüber. Sie fühlte seinen Blick auf sich. "Im welchen Schuljahr sind sie?" Stella bemerkte, das er sie wieder mit kalten Augen und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anblickte. "Jetzt im siebten Schuljahr!" antwortete sie. "Dann", Snape beugte sich etwas nach vorne und starrte sie an, "sollten sie doch schon längst diesen Trank gelernt haben!?" "Oder hinkt ihr in Deutschland so dem Stoff hinterher?" Stella fuhr sich nervös mit der linken Hand durch ihre langen, dunkelbraunen Haare und strich sich die Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr. Sie hatte ihn heimlich "das Ekel" getauft. Der Kerl konnte einen alleine durch seine Stimme völlig verunsichern. "Natürlich," erwiderte sie kalt, "haben wir schon diesen Trank durchgenommen, leider bin ich nicht dazugekommen ihn auszuprobieren." "Sie sollten ihren Lehrern mal Vorschlagen das die Schüler auch die Tränke probieren sollten, das ist immer sehr wirksam." dabei blickte der Frau Professor Liebknecht an, die Madame Maxime völlig mit ihrem Gerede in Beschlag genommen hatte. "Wenn ich Professor Tränkwälder irgendwann im nächsten Jahr mal wiedersehe, werde ich es ihm ausrichten! Wenn ich mich noch daran erinnere!" antwortete Stella spitz. Snape bemerkte das sich die Augen der deutschen Schülerin zu schlitzen verengt hatten und sie ihn richtig angiftete. "Ich freue mich jetzt schon darauf, Sie in meinem Unterricht haben zu dürfen!" knurrte er mit einem ironischen Unterton.  
  
Mit der würde er noch einige Kämpfe auszufechten haben, dessen war er sich sicher. Fragte sich nur, wer von den beiden nach Gryffindor und Slytherin kam. Er befürchtete fast, das diese Stella in seinem Haus landen würde! Stella beschloss nun nichts mehr zu ihm zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich jetzt schon so viele Minuspunkte bei ihm eingeheimst, dass der Unterricht wahrlich keine Freude sein würde.  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich der Tisch vor ihnen mit lauter französischen Köstlichkeiten gefüllt. Da standen Pasteten, französischer Käse, Baguette, Aufläufe und noch vieles mehr. Stella und ihre Tischgenossen griffen beherzt zu. "Mhhm, sagte Hermine mampfend, ist das lecker!" Stella stimmte ihr kauend zu. Plötzlich vernahm sie die Stimme des blonden Jungen, der neben ihr saß. Sie klang hochnäsig und gelangweilt. "Wo schlafen wir eigentlich heute Nacht?" "Ah, sie werden sischer Müde sein!? antwortete Madame Maxim. "Isch ´abe mir erlaubt die Mädchen in eine gemeinsame Zimmär unterzubringen wie die Junge auch!" Malfoy musterte Kopernikus und schnaubte verächtlich. Die Lehrer ´aben eine eigene Zimmär!"  
  
"Oh, das ist schön", sagte Hermine, "dann können wir uns ja noch ein bisschen über die jeweils andere Schule unterhalten!" sie grinste Stella an, die erleichtert ihr lächeln erwiderte. Plötzlich ertönte wieder die Stimme des "Ekels": "Dann können Sie ja mal wieder ihren unglaublichen Wissensdurst stillen, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Währe ich nicht so wissensdurstig, Professor Snape", Hermine blickte ihn stur an, "dann würde ich jetzt wohl kaum hier sitzen!" sie schluckte. Normalerweise widersprach sie Snape nie. Aber er würde ihr hier wohl kaum Punkte für Gryffindor abziehen. Snape erhob sich bedrohlich. "Zwa.." "Wir sind hier nicht in Hogwarts", warf Hermine trocken ein. "Hier können sie mir keine Punkte abziehen!" Hermine reckte stur ihr Kinn nach oben, stand auf und frage Madame Maxime wo die Schlafgemächer waren. Auch Stella war aufgestanden. Sie war eh müde und mit diesen unmöglichen Personen wollte sie auf keinen Fall noch länger am Tisch sitzen. Diesen Snape würde sie noch lange genug ertragen müssen.  
  
Sie drehte sich um und sah, das die Halb-Veela an ihren Tisch getreten war. "´ermine, isch freue mich so, disch widär einmal zu sähen!" Fleur umarmte Hermine. "Isch bringe eusch zu eure Zimmär!"  
  
Alle männlichen Wesen, inklusive dieser schreckliche Snape, hatten einen wunderbar verträumten Geschichtsausdruck angenommen und schmachteten Fleur an. Noch einmal sprach Madame Maxime: "Ihr werdet morgen früh um acht Ühr geweckt. Nach die "Petit Dejeune" ihre werdet fortsetzen eure "jeunee"! "Bon Nuit!"  
  
Fleur führte die beiden Mädchen in den Gästetrakt. Als sie in den Betten lagen erzählte Stella Hermine alles Wissenswerte über "Feenhain". Nachdem sie geendet hatte frage sie Hermine: "Dieser Professor Snape, ist der immer so schrecklich?" Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht und antwortete: "Ja, immer, er zieht uns Gryffindors andauernd Punkte ab, weil er uns nicht leiden kann. Draco dagegen bevorzugt er! Und mit diesem Idioten darf ich nun das kommende Jahr verbringen. Ich hoffe sehr, das ich ihm in Feenhain aus den Weg gehen kann!" Beide waren inzwischen sehr müde geworden, wünschten sich Gute Nacht und schliefen ein. Der nächste Tag würde sicher wieder viele neue Überraschungen mit sich bringen!  
  
Fortsetzung folgt, je nach dem, ob ihr mehr von der Story hören wollt oder nicht!:-) 


	2. Abfahrt mit Hindernissen

Anmerkung: Danke für die netten Reviews. Hier kommt Kapitel 2. Die Story läuft leider etwas schleppend an, aber ich bemühe mich mehr zu schreiben. Kapitel ist leider nicht so lang. werden es aber noch.. versprochen..  
  
  
  
2. Abreise nach Hogwarts  
  
Stella sowie auch Hermine erwachten eine Stunde früher als sie eigentlich hätten aufstehen müssen. Stella hatte sich auf den Bauch gedreht und ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände gestützt und sah Hermine interessiert an. Sie war gerade dabei ihr noch ein wenig von Hogwarts zu erzählen.  
  
"Nun, da gibt es 4 Häuser. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Ich denke mal, dass ihr auch den sprechenden Hut aufbekommt, der euch dann in die Häuser einteilen wird." "Was meinst du", fragte Stella sie "wo wird der Hut mich wohl hinstecken?"  
  
"Hmm.." Hermine sah sie nachdenklich an. "Das kann man nie genau sagen! Wahrscheinlich wird je einer von euch entweder in Gryffindor oder Slytherin landen, da sind ja jetzt Plätze frei! Ich hoffe sehr für dich, dass du in meinem Haus, Gryffindor landest. Dann kannst du ja deine Zeit mit Harry und Ron verbringen."  
  
"Slytherin ist schrecklich!" Hermin erschauderte, als sie wieder daran dachte, dass sie mit Malfoy weiterreisen musste.  
  
"Snape ist dort der Hauslehrer. Na, ja und schau dir Malfoy an. So schleimig wie er, sind in Slytherin einige!"  
  
Stella verzog ihr Gesicht. "Dann kann ich nur hoffen, dass der Hut gnädig zu mir ist und mich zu deinen Freunden schickt!"  
  
Nun war Stella dran, von "Feenhain" zu erzählen. "Unsere Schule ist nicht so groß wie Eure. Bei uns gibt es nur die Aufteilung in ein Jungen - und ein Mädchenhaus. Allerdings haben die älteren Semester schon einige Vorteile. Seit dem sechsten Schuljahr muss man nicht mehr im großen Schlafsaal schlafen, sondern hat einem Zweibettzimmer."  
  
Ich denke mal, das du bei meiner Freundin Michaela wohnen kannst, sie ist wirklich ein Schatz! Du musst sie bitte noch mal von mir Grüßen, ja?"  
  
Hermine nickte. "Wenn du Harry und Ron noch sagst, dass ich sie jetzt schon vermisse!"  
  
"Mach ich!"  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Es klopfte an ihrer Tür und Fleur Delacour steckte ihren Kopf in das Zimmer. "Guten Morgen, mon chérs! Aufstehen. Das Frühstück wird in einer ´alben Stunde serviert. Am besten, ihr packt jetzt schon eure Baggage für eure Abreise! Bis spätär." flötete Fleur und verschwand wieder.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde gingen sie hinunter in die Halle. Ihr Tisch war, bis auf Kopernikus, noch unbesetzt. Stella ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Jetzt flammten schließlich nicht mehr die Namen auf den Tellern auf und sie konnte sich aussuchen wo sie sitzen wollte. "Guten Morgen!" sagte dieser. "Na, hast du gut geschlafen?" "Geht so, ich bin ein wenig nervös."  
  
Stella griff nach einem Croissant und bestrich es sich gerade mit Butter, als eine Express-Eule auf Kopernikus zugestürzt kam und mitten in der Marmelade landete.  
  
Sie sahen sich verwundert an. "Wer schickt mir denn hier etwas her?" er blickte Stella und Hermine fragend an. Diese konnten nur fragend mit den Schultern zucken.  
  
Kopernikus griff nach dem Pergament, dass am Fuß der Eule befestigt war, öffnete dies und las. Er wurde blass. "Es tut mir leid, Stella, aber ich glaube, du musst als einzigste Austauschschülerin nach Hogwarts reisen!" "W-Was? Warum denn?" "Meine Großmutter, du weißt doch, sie ist schwer Krank, anscheinend hat sich die Krankheit dramatisch verschlechtert, ich muss zu ihr hin! Ich werde wohl wieder mit Frau Liebknecht zurückreisen!"  
  
"Oh, nein!" sagte Stella leise "es tut mir so leid, Kopernikus!"  
  
Inzwischen war auch Madame Maxime an den Tisch getreten und hatte mitbekommen, was er zu berichten hatte.  
  
"Es tut mir särr leid, jünger Mann!" sagte diese. "Abär, wie wird es nün weitergehen?" "Sie werde nun müssen Reise alleine mit Professör Snäpe!" sie blickte zu Stella hinunter die traurig ihr Gesicht verzog.  
  
"Na, ganz toll", seufzte sie.  
  
"Glauben Sie mir", vernahm sie nun eine tiefe Stimme hinter sich, die, wenn sie nicht so kalt geklungen hätte, eigentlich sehr schön war "Ich könnte mir auch schöneres Vorstellen, als mit ihnen alleine Reisen zu müssen!" es war dieser Snape.  
  
Sie erstarrte entsetzt. "Natürlich, jetzt war sie diesem Ekel vollkommen alleine ausgesetzt. Na, wunderbar!" dachte Stella und sie legte den Croissant auf ihren Teller. Ihr war der Hunger vergangen.  
  
"Isch ´abe leider ein andere schleschte Nachrischte für sie!" begann Madame Maxime. "Was" fragte sich Stella, "konnte noch schlimmer sein, als das sie mit diesem Kerl alleine reisen musste?  
  
"Wie sie ge´ört aben, ist die Flo´netzwerk leiderr kapütt, so sie würden normalerweisse reisen mit die Örö-Expresse, aber leiderr ist gerade eine, wie sagt man, Streik! Sie werden fahre müssen mit die Auto!"  
  
Stella und Snape starrten sie entsetzt an. Streik?!  
  
"Und wer" fragte Snape gefährlich leise "soll dann das Auto fahren? Ich kann es nicht!"  
  
Stella bemerkte, wie unangenehm es ihm wohl war, sich eingestehen zu müssen, dass er nicht Auto fahren konnte!  
  
"Nun, mon chere Stella, was ist mit ihne?" Madame Maxime hatte eine ihrer Riesenhände auf Stellas Schulter gelegt und sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Äh, nun ja." Ich bin 18, ich habe in den Sommerferien bei meinen Eltern den Führerschein gemacht." "Madme Maxime klatschte freudig in die Hände. "Das ist wünderbare!" Drausse, vor die Tor steht das "petit" Automobile!"  
  
Da es schon spät war, mussten sie sich alle auf den Weg machen. Stella fiel es schwer, sich von allen zu verabschieden. Es tat ihr unendlich leid das Kopernikus nicht mitkommen konnte. Vielleicht würde er ja nachkommen. Sie umarmte Hermine und Kopernikus, verabschiedete sich mit einen Handschlag bei ihrer Wahrsage-Lehrerin und nickte Malfoy nur kurz zu.  
  
Sie fand ihn auch genauso widerlich wie Hermine und sie beneidete Sie auch nicht, mit ihm weiterreisen zu müssen. Dann fiel jedoch ihr Blick auf ihren "Reisekamerad" und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich selbst auch nicht beneidetet.  
  
Sie traten vor das Schlosstor und begutachteten den alten, klapprigen Fiat.  
  
"Das" dachte Stella "ist kein Auto, sondern ein Zustand!" Sie sah vorsichtig Snape an, der skeptisch das Gefährt begutachtete. Ihr war mulmig. "Das wird bestimmt lustig ohne Ende!" dachte sie grimmig und öffnete die Fahrertür.  
  
"Na, ja, wenigstens ist ein Radio mit Kassettendeck drin!" das würde die Fahrt hoffentlich um einiges verkürzen.  
  
"Madame Maxime" fauchte Snape plötzlich neben ihr "glauben Sie wirklich, dass wir mit diesem DING überhaupt in England ankommen?" Severus kochte vor Wut.  
  
Er traute diesem Ding da nicht und erst recht war er nicht begeistert davon einer achtzehnjährigen Hexe ausgeliefert zu sein!  
  
"Aberr sücher, meine liebe Professör Snäpe! Ir ich abe die "Carte de Route" für Sie! Gute Fahrt!"  
  
Stella hatte inzwischen ihr Gepäck eingeräumt, da dieses "Ekel" nicht daran dachte ihr dabei behilflich zu sein. Sie griff in ihren Rucksack und holte aus ihrem Walkman die Kassette. Wenn er sich schon so widerlich benahm, würde er jetzt ihre Musik ertragen müssen!  
  
Sie war eigentlich kein Mensch, der Boshaft war, aber dieser Mann brachte sogar in ihr die schlechten Seiten zum Vorschein!  
  
Stella setzte sich und schob die Kassette in das Radio. Severus hatte die Tür geöffnet und wollte sich in das Auto setzten. Bei dem "wollen" blieb es auch erst einmal.  
  
Zu erst versuchte er, mit dem Kopf nach vorne in das Auto zu steigen. Das klappte allerdings nicht, da er, als er dann einen Fuß in das Auto ziehen wollte fast mit dem Kopf auf Stellas Schoß landete. Diese blickte nach unten und sah plötzlich nur noch schwarze Haare vor sich. Snape griff mit der einen Hand an das Lenkrad und mit der anderen an die Handbremse um sich abzustützen. Dadurch versuchte er, sich wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen.  
  
Stella presste ihre Hand vor dem Mund. Er sollte ja nicht mitbekommen, dass sie das alles höchst Amüsant fand. Nun begann sie doch zu glucksen.  
  
"Was ist?" fuhr Snape sie an, der in diesem Moment mit seinem Kopf an die Autodecke knallte.  
  
Stella konnte nichts mehr sagen. Es war einfach zu köstlich dem Mann dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich abquälte.  
  
Severus drückte sich wieder aus dem Auto raus und versuchte es nun mit seinem linken Bein zu erst.  
  
"Aha, er hat gelernt!" dachte Stella grinsend. Leider war der Sitz ziemlich weit nach vorne gestellt und als Severus endlich saß, fühlte er sich wie eine Ölsardine. Seine Beine waren steil angewinkelt und er stieß mit seinen Knien an das Handschuhfach. Sein Kopf war an die Decke gepresst.  
  
Stella konnte nicht anders und fragte ihn grinsend: "Sitzen Sie gut, Professor?" Er drehte langsam seinen Kopf Richtung Stella. So gut er eben konnte.  
  
Er blickte sie giftig an. "Sie finden dass wohl lustig, wie?" fragte er kalt. In dem Moment konnte sie einfach nicht mehr. Ihr kamen vor Lachen die Tränen. Dieser Anblick war einfach einmalig.  
  
Sie beschloss, den armen Mann aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien und steckte ihre rechte Hand zwischen sein linkes Bein und den Sitz, um den Hebel zu finden, mit dem der Sitz nach hinten befördert wurde.  
  
"Was tun Sie da???" inzwischen schrie er sich richtig an.  
  
"Ich versuche" antwortete sie in dem sachlichsten Ton, den sie zwischen ihrem Gegluckse irgendwie hinbekam "Sie aus Ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien, und wenn Sie endlich mal stillhalten würden, würde mir das auch gelingen!"  
  
Einen Moment hielt er dann auch wirklich still und Stella konnte den Hebel hochziehen. Schneller als sie gedacht hätte, rastete der Sitz aus seiner Verankerung. Leider fuhr dieser so schnell nach hinten, dass Stella ihren Arm nicht mehr herausziehen konnte und wurde, eingeklemmt zwischen Snape´s Bein und dem Sitz mit nach hinten gezogen, so dass sie mit ihrer linken Wange auf seinem linken Knie landete.  
  
"Verlassen Sie sofort mein Knie!" angewidert sah er nach unten. Er sah eigentlich nur braune, leichtgelockte, lange Haare zwischen denen er nur ein Nuscheln raushörte. "Wenn Sie ihr Bein lockern würden, könnte ich das auch tun!" presste sie, so gut es mit der Wange auf seinem Knie ging, heraus. Trotz dieser komischen Situation nahm sie einen schwachen, herben Duft wahr, der von ihm ausging und sie dachte kurz, dass er gut roch.  
  
Severus streckte sein Bein aus und Stella konnte sich augenblicklich wieder in ihren Sitz fallen lassen. Zwar hatte er nun Beinfreiheit, aber sein Kopf stieß immer noch an die Decke.  
  
"Sie sind wohl wirklich noch nie Auto gefahren, wie?" fuhr Stella ihn an und rieb sich schmerzhaft ihren Arm.  
  
"Nein! Ich hatte es bis jetzt auch noch nie nötig mich in so eine Ölsardine zu quetschen!" fauchte er zurück.  
  
"Das merkt man!" antwortet sie sarkastisch.  
  
Severus versuchte, irgendwie eine bessere Sitzposition zu bekommen.  
  
Wieder ertönte die Stimme dieser nervigen Austauschschülerin. "Vielleicht" zwitscherte sie mit ihrer "süßen" Stimme "sollten Sie mal das Rad an der Seite drehen, dann geht die Rückenlehne zurück!"  
  
Severus blieb nichts anders übrig, als ihrem Rat zu folgen. Er drehte an dem Rad auf der rechten Seite und zu seiner Überraschung wurde der Abstand zwischen seinem Kopf und der Decke tatsächlich größer.  
  
Er atmete auf.  
  
"Können wir dann?" fragte Stella sachlich.  
  
Snape starrte schweigend gerade aus. Er ärgerte sich, dass er sich so lächerlich gemacht hatte. Auch noch vor einer Schülerin!  
  
Stella starrte ihn an. "Hmm.. da Sie nichts sagen, deute ich das mal als ein "Ja", dennoch wäre ich ihnen Dankbar, wenn Sie noch die Tür schließen würden! Mit Offener fährt es sich leider nicht so gut!"  
  
Severus warf ihr einen Blick zu als ob er sie gleich erwürgen wollte und zog die Tür zu.  
  
"Nun, dann wollen wir mal!" sagte Stella fröhlicher, als sie sich eigentlich fühlte.  
  
Sie wusste, dass dieser Mann sie nun wahrscheinlich abgrundtief hasste und sie es im kommenden Schuljahr mit Sicherheit spüren würde.  
  
Stella drehte den Schlüssel um und startete das Auto. Langsam fuhren sie die steinige Straße nach unten und ihre Fahrt nach Hogwarts begann.  
  
Anmerkung: Kap. 3 folgt so schnell wie möglich! 


	3. Weit ist der Weg Teil 1

3. .Weit ist der Weg.. Teil 1  
  
Einige Zeit lang fuhren sie schweigend. Was hätten sie auch großartig besprechen sollen? Stella warf ihm einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Anscheinend war er immer noch sehr verärgert und sie beschloss, dass es Zeit für etwas Ablenkung wurde.  
  
Sie hob ihre Hand und steckte die Kassette, die sie schon in das Radio geschoben hatte, nun ganz in den Recorder und drehte den Lautsprecher auf.  
  
Snape, der immer noch in Gedanken bei seine Unfähigkeit war, schreckte auf, als er plötzlich eine fremde Stimme und Klavierspiel vernahm. Verdattert blickte er um sich her. Woher kamen diese Geräusche? Zutiefst erschrocken zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und fuchtelte damit vor den Armaturen und Stella umher.  
  
Diese warf einen erstaunten Blick auf ihn und den Zauberstab und fragte sich was denn nun schon wieder geschehen war!  
  
Wieder erschien ein breites Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht. Sie kannte wirklich genug Zauberer, aber noch keiner hatte sich so seltsam in der Muggelwelt benommen, wie dieser!  
  
"Sie brauchen nicht zu dirigieren! Die Musik läuft auch so!" sagte sie trocken und verkniff sich wieder ihr Grinsen. Es war ihm gegenüber einfach ungerecht!  
  
Snape beendete augenblicklich sein Herumgefuchtel und starrte sie mit bitterböser Mine an.  
  
"Was sagen Sie da?" seine Stimme klang so düster und kalt, dass Stella wirklich Angst bekam. Jedoch wollte sie sich nicht von ihm verunsichern lassen und deutete auf das Radio. "Die Musik kommt da raus!"  
  
Ihm entfuhr nur ein langes "Ahhh." und er steckte wieder seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche.  
  
"Beim Merlin, Severus! Hast du denn noch nie etwas über Muggel gelesen, oder warum benimmst du dich so bescheuert?" wahrscheinlich nahm ihn diese Miss Maris nun gar nicht mehr ernst. Er hoffte sehr, dass sie schnell Hogwarts erreichen würden und er wieder auf sicherem Terrain war.  
  
Unauffällig ging sein Blick zu der jungen Frau hin. Konzentriert sah sie auf die Straße und es schien ihr nicht besonderst viel auszumachen, dieses Gefährt zu fahren, da sie angefangen hatte das Lied mitzusingen.  
  
Severus verstand nicht, um was es darin ging, da er schließlich kein Deutsch verstand. Aber seltsamerweise gefiel ihm das Lied, was da gerade lief. Anscheinend eine Ballade und diese unterstrich sie noch mit ihrer glockenhellen Stimme.  
  
Er musterte Stella nun von oben bis unten. Anscheinend hatte sie es irgendwie geschafft, ihr Haar zu bändigen. Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass er es irgendwie bewundernd fand, wie sie ihm Paroli bot. Wieder sprach seine innere Stimme: "Du musst vollkommen verrückt sein! Jetzt bewunderst du sie auch noch dafür, dass sie keine Angst vor dir hat?" er besann sich wieder.  
  
Dieses kleine Gör würde es schon noch mit ihm zu tun bekommen, dessen konnte sie sich absolut sicher sein! Doch er musste sich verbessern. Ein kleines Gör war diese Stella Maris mit Sicherheit nicht mehr! Sein Blick verließ ihr Gesicht und glitt nach unten. Ihre weiblichen Formen zumindest waren unübersehbar! Severus ärgerte sich selbst über seine Gedanken und blickte wieder zum Seitenfenster hinaus.  
  
Stella hatte sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass dieses "Ekel" sie von oben bis unten gemustert hatte. Auch sie machte sich so ihre Gedanken und fragte sich, ob sich vielleicht noch eine andere Person hinter dieser Maske versteckte! "Wohl kaum!" dachte sie sich. "Er ist einfach nur ein Ekel!"  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf den Benzinstand. Anscheinend war das Auto nicht sonderlich aufgetankt gewesen, denn nun zeigte die Nadel bedrohlich gen Null. Sie waren irgendwo in der Provence unterwegs. Um sie herum blühten wundervolle Lavendelfelder. Leider nur Lavendelfelder! Von einer Tankstelle, geschweige denn von einem Dorf war weit und breit nichts zu sehen! Einige Kilometer weiter gab der kleine Fiat nur noch ein paar stotternde Geräusche von sich und blieb am Straßenrand liegen.  
  
"Oh NEIN!" stöhnte Stella laut auf und ließ ihren Kopf auf das Lenkrad sinken.  
  
Severus blickte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Nun" frage er mit knurriger Stimme "Sie haben doch nicht etwa ein Problem, Miss Maris?"  
  
Sie fuhr hoch und blickte ihn sauer an. "Wenn" motzte sie zurück "dann haben wir beide ein Problem!"  
  
Stella war nun Auge um Auge mit ihm und kam ihm in dem, sowieso schon engen Auto, noch näher und sah ihm stur in seine wütend funkelnden Augen.  
  
"Wir haben kein Benzin mehr! Haben Sie vielleicht einen Vorschlag, was wir dagegen tun sollen?" Severus starrte entsetzt zurück und wich nach hinten. Ihm war diese Nähe, die in dieser Kiste entstand einfach zu eng! Er öffnete die Tür und verlies so schnell wie möglich das Auto.  
  
Er blieb stehen und lehnte sich an das zerbeulte Gefährt und atmete tief durch. In seine Nase stieg ein intensiver Duft von Lavendel. Eigentlich mochte er diesen Duft, aber so viel davon würde ihn ja total benebeln! Was war das bloß für ein Horrortrip!  
  
Auch Stella war ausgestiegen und lief, praktisch veranlagt wie sie war, zum Kofferraum und öffnete diesen. Severus beobachtete sie genervt.  
  
"Was gedenken Sie nun zu tun?" fragte er in Richtung Kofferraum. Stella kramte zwischen dem ganzen Gepäck umher und zeigte sich erst wieder, als sie triumphierend einen schwarzen Kanister in die Höhe streckte.  
  
"Sehr schön!" sagte sie. "Einen Benzinkanister haben wir schon mal!" und ging, während sie dies sagte auf Snape zu und drückte ihm den Kanister in die Hand.  
  
"Was soll ich damit?" er blickte angewidert das komische Teil an.  
  
"Ich denke", antwortete Stella grimmig, "dass wir jetzt wohl einen kleinen Spaziergang ins nächste Dorf machen sollten! Ansonsten kommen wir hier nicht weg!" "Schade, dass wir keine Besen dabei haben!" sagte sie nachdenklich. Stellas Besen stand zu Hause, bei ihren Eltern auf dem Speicher. Sie flog nicht sonderlich gerne, deshalb staubte er dort vor sich hin.  
  
"Ach!" raunzte Snape. "Weil es ja gar nicht auffallen würde, wenn wir mal so einfach querfeldein fliegen würden!"  
  
"Dann sollten wir uns wohl mal auf den Weg machen!" sagte Stella und zog sich ihre Jacke aus. Es war inzwischen schon Mittagszeit und die Sonne strahlte unerbittlich auf die beiden hinunter.  
  
Sie lehnte sich noch einmal in das Auto und zog den Schlüssel heraus und griff nach ihrem Rucksack, in dem ihre wichtigsten Utensilien waren. Unter anderem auch noch etwas Muggel-Geld. Außerdem griff sie wieder nach der Kassette, weil sie wusste, dass sie es mit diesem Menschen sonst nicht aushalten würde! Sie schloss das Auto ab, steckte den Schlüssel in eine der Rucksack- Taschen, zog sich diesen auf ihren Rücken und wanderte los.  
  
Snape, der immer noch verdattert da stand blickte ihr einen Moment nach. Sie drehte sich nach einigen Metern um.  
  
"Was ist? Sie wollen doch wohl auch so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause, oder?" sie blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Er verzog genervt sein Gesicht und folgte ihr.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Nach einigen Minuten kam auch er ins schwitzen. Die Hitze hier war wirklich kaum auszuhalten, und selbst Snape, der seinen Umhang höchst selten ablegte, beschloss aufgrund der Hitze ihn auszuziehen. Er stellte den Kanister auf dem Boden ab und entledigte sich seines Umhangs und legte ihn sich über den Arm.  
  
Er hatte Stella inzwischen auch einen "Spitznamen" gegeben. Er nannte sie heimlich "Verrückte" was sie in seinen Augen auch war. "Die ist ja schlimmer als die Granger!" dachte er genervt und griff wieder nach dem Kanister um ihr zu folgen.  
  
Die "Verrückte" war nun schon ein Stück weitergelaufen und achtete nicht sonderlich auf ihn. Stella grinste vor sich hin. Die Situation war wirklich äußerst befremdlich. Da sollte sie zu DER Zauberschule schlecht hin reisen und befand sich nun im prallen Muggel-Leben. Dazu noch mit einer Person, die anscheinen nichts mehr hasste als die "normale" Welt.  
  
Sie dachte an ein englisches Lied und begann zu singen. Es passte wirklich gut zu dieser Situation.  
  
I'm walking, yes indeed I'm talking  
  
For you and me and I'm hoping  
  
That you'll come back to me  
  
I'm lonely as I can be  
  
And I've waited for your company  
  
And I'm hoping that you'll come back to me...  
  
"Ok, ok".. dachte sie.. "vielleicht nur die aller erste Zeile, aber wenn sie Oliver mit einbezog.. allerdings musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie an ihn gar nicht mehr gedacht hatte! Trotzdem hatte sie für kurze Zeit ihren Reisebegleiter vergessen, der sich jedoch nun umso lauter in Erinnerung brachte.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus Snape war inzwischen wirklich wütend. Nicht, dass es schon genug war, dass er mit einem Muggel-Gefährt nach Hogwarts fahren musste! Nein, er war auch noch einer, anscheinend Verrückten ausgeliefert, die die ganze Zeit vor sich hin sang!  
  
Inzwischen sogar ein Lied in Englisch. Die erste Zeile klang sogar richtig passend zu der Situation. Die anderen klangen aber eher nach Sehnsucht und Liebe und er fragte sich, wen Sie sich da wohl so sehr zu sich wünschte!? Woher sollte er auch wissen, dass es in der Muggel-Welt einen Film gab, wo ein Mann in so einer Situation das gleiche Lied sang. Dadurch war auch Stella darauf gekommen.  
  
Er hatte jetzt wirklich genug von ihrem Gesinge und lief schneller und griff nach ihrem Arm und zerrte sie zu sich herum. Stella stoppte abrupt mit dem Lied als sie nach hinten gerissen wurde. Völlig geschockt starrte sie Snape an.  
  
"Was tun Sie da?" schrie sie ihn nun entsetzt an. Allmählich bekam sie wirklich Angst vor ihm.  
  
Snape starrte sie wütend an und brüllte ebenfalls zurück: "Hören Sie endlich auf mit diesem IDIOTISCHEN Gesinge! Dass ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!" er fuhr sich genervt durch seine Haare.  
  
Stella hatte sich wieder gefangen und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Sie hob arrogant ihren Kopf und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
  
"Wir befinden uns hier in einem freien Land, mitten in der Pampa!" "Und ich." sie beugte sich leicht in seine Richtung "kann soviel singen wie ich will!" "Im Gegensatz zu ihnen habe ich wenigstens noch eine schöne Singstimme, was ich mir bei ihnen wirklich NICHT vorstellen kann!" sie warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu und lief weiter.  
  
Severus war nun wirklich sprachlos und hatte auch keine Lust mehr auf diese dämlichen Streitereien. Selten war er so aus der Haut gefahren, wie gerade! Er folgte ihr im gebührenden Abstand.  
  
Sie liefen nun schon über eine dreiviertel Stunde und weit und breit war kein Dorf zu sehen. Sie erreichten eine Kreuzung und Stella hoffte sehr, dass hier irgendwann mal ein Auto vorbeikommen würde. Sie musterte stumm Snape, der inzwischen auch seine lange Jacke, die er unter dem Umhang getragen hatte, ausgezogen hatte. Irgend etwas in ihr registrierte am Rande, dass er eigentlich eine gute Figur hatte. Sie schüttelte diesen Gedanken schnell ab.  
  
Das Hemd, was er darunter trug war ebenfalls schwarz und wenn ein Muggel ihn sehen würde, würde er bestimmt die Flucht ergreifen. Er sah aus der Sicht der Muggel wohl sehr furchterregend aus.  
  
Von irgendwoher vernahmen beide ein knatterndes Geräusch und Stella wusste, dass das ihre einzigste Chance war! Sie entfernte die Spange aus ihren Haaren und schüttelte dann ihr Haar, was nun in sanften Wellen auf ihre Schultern fiel. Sie zog ihr T-Shirt etwas nach unten, um ihr Dekolleté etwas zur Geltung zu bringen um danach ihren Rock nach oben zu ziehen, damit sie mehr Bein zeigen konnte und stellte sich am Straßenrand in Pose.  
  
Snape starrte sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. Er war nun völlig verdattert!  
  
"W-Was tun Sie da?" seine Stimme klang völlig entsetzt.  
  
Stella zischte ihm zu: "Verstecken Sie sich!"  
  
"WAS soll ich tun?"  
  
"Sie sollen sich im Feld verstecken!"  
  
Da das Autogeräusch immer näher kam und sie keine Zeit mehr hatte, ihm irgend etwas zu erklären und er auch keine Anstalten machte im Feld zu verschwinden stürzte sie sich auf den Zauberer und schubste ihn, so gut sie konnte in das Feld, vor dem er stand. Severus, der nun total von diesem "Überfall" überrascht wurde, verlor sein Gleichgewicht und fiel rücklings in das Lavendelfeld.  
  
Stella stellte sich sofort wieder in Pose. Sie sah das Auto um die Kurve biegen und hoffte, dass sie es zum Stehen bringen würde! Zufrieden registrierte sie, dass es sich um einen männlichen Fahrer in einem Cabriolet handelte. Sie beugte sich etwas nach vorne, damit ihre "Kurven" noch besser zur Geltung kamen und streckte ihren Arm mit erhoben Daumen aus, um das Auto zum Stoppen zu bringen.  
  
Tatsächlich kam das rote Cabriolet neben ihr zum Halten und darin saß ein recht schleimiger Typ, der ein Hawaiihemd trug, dass weit geöffnet war und man sein Brusthaar und die Panzerkette um seinen Hals erkennen konnte. Der Fremde hatte einen Schnauzer und eine "VokuHila - Frisur" und Stella schüttelte sich. Sie fragte sich, was sie verbrochen hatte, dass sie entweder an Fremdgeher, Ekel oder Vorstadtmachos geriet! Sie beugte sich unwillig nach vorne und schenkte dem schmierigen Typ ein Lächeln.  
  
"Bonjour!" hauchte sie ihm zu. Der Kerl musterte sie von oben bis unten und erwiderte etwas auf Französisch, was sie leider nicht verstand, da der Verstehen-Trunk bei Muggeln keinerlei Wirkung zeigte! Sie lächelte ihn kurz verständnislos an und drehte sich nach Snape um, der sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt hatte und aufgestanden war.  
  
Der Typ erkannte sofort die Situation, warf Stella einen vernichtenden Blick zu, trat auf sein Gaspedal und war wieder verschwunden.  
  
"Mist!" Stella stampfte wütend mit einem Fuß auf und starrte hinter dem Auto her. Sie beugte sich nach unten und griff einige Steine und schmiss sie wütend hinter dem Kerl her.  
  
"Idiot!" schrie sie. "Elender IDIOT!"  
  
Snape stellte sich nun vor sie und warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Nun, meine liebe Miss Maris!" säuselte er sarkastisch "glauben Sie wirklich, dass Männer auf so einen billigen Trick hereinfallen?"  
  
Angewidert musterte er sie noch einmal von oben nach unten und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er wahrscheinlich genauso angehalten hätte wie dieser Idiot von gerade eben.  
  
Währen Sie nicht so früh aus dem Feld wieder aufgetaucht, hätte der uns bestimmt mitgenommen!" fauchte sie aufgebracht, drehte sich um und lief in die selbe Richtung, in die das Auto verschwunden war.  
  
Etwa eine viertel Stunde später vernahmen sie wieder ein Geräusch und Severus beobachtete sie genau, da er nicht wieder das Bedürfnis hatte von ihr in ein Feld geworfen zu werden!  
  
Sie blieb stehen, allerdings ohne sich wieder in Pose zu werfen und streckte gelangweilt ihren Arm aus. Dann kam das Gefährt vor ihnen zum Stehen und beide starrten entsetzt den Traktor an, der angehalten hatte.  
  
Severus fand als erstes wieder seine Stimme und fragte den Fahrer auf Französisch ob er sie ins nächste Dorf mitnehmen könnte. Er war schließlich der einzige von den beiden, der ein wenig die Sprache beherrschte!  
  
Der Bauer deutete auf seinen Anhänger, der mit Heu beladen war, dass sie sich dort draufsetzen sollten. Stella fragte sich, wie sie da hochkommen sollte und hielt sich an der Klappe fest und zog sich nach oben, verlor jedoch fast ihr Gleichgewicht. Bevor sie allerdings zu Boden fallen konnte, spürte sie eine Hand an ihrem Hinterteil, die sie schwungvoll hochdrückte!  
  
Sie schrie und stürzte Kopfüber ins Heu. Snape war ihr gefolgt und da sich der Traktor in dem Moment wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, als er über die Umrandung gestiegen war, hatte er sein Gleichgewicht verloren und landete, mit dem Gesicht ihr zugewandt, auf Stella.  
  
Stella, die sich kaum von dem Schock erholt hatte, dass Snape ihr an den Hintern gefasst hatte, erstarrte nun vollends. Sie bekam kaum Luft, als er mit voller Wucht auf sie gefallen war. Sein Gesicht war dem ihren nun gefährlich nah und sie bemerkte, wie ihr das Herz bis zum Hals hoch schlug. Seltsamerweise nicht nur, weil sie wegen dem Sturz so aufgeregt war. Nein, da war noch etwas anderes! Plötzlich wurde sie wie magisch von seinen dunklen Augen angezogen und sie vernahm schwach, dass sich auch sein Gesichtsausdruck irgendwie verändert hatte und er sie nun ernst ansah. Es stockte ihr der Atem und irgendwie begann sich alles um sie zu drehen, als sich Severus Snape nach unten beugte und ihr einen harten Kuss auf ihre halbgeöffneten Lippen gab! Sie lag wie elektrisiert da und gab sich kurz dem Kuss hin, bis es ihr bewusst wurde, wer da gerade ihre Lippen berührte! Stella besann sich, hob ihre Arme und drückte ihn angewidert von sich weg.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Severus war selbst ganz entsetzt über seine Reaktion gewesen. Er war auf diesem verrückten Mädchen gelandet, dass ihn plötzlich tief aus seinen blauen Augen anschaute und so nah vor seinem Gesicht war. Er erblickte ihre halb geöffneten, irgendwie einladenden Lippen und beugte sich, aus einem Impuls heraus, zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie! Warum er das tat, wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sie bestrafen, als Rache dafür, wie sie bisher mit ihm umgegangen war! Zu seiner Verwunderung hatte sie kurz den Kuss erwidert um ihn kurz darauf von sich zu stoßen.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Als Stella ihn von sich gestoßen hatte, rappelte sie sich auf und zog sich, so gut es auf dem schwankendem Anhänger ging in eine der Ecken und starrte Snape entsetzt an. Auch dieser war im gegenüberliegenden Eck gelandet und starrte mindestens genauso entsetzt zurück.  
  
Stella konnte nichts dazu sagen. Dieser Kuss hatte ihr total die Stimme verschlagen. Sie war wütend! Wütend auf ihn aber irgendwie doch am meisten auf sich selbst, das sie es sich selbst erlaubt hatte, diesen Kuss zu erwidern! Wieder warf sie Snape einen angewiderten Blick zu und strich sich demonstrativ mit der Hand über ihre Lippen.  
  
Stella war wie erstarrt. Dieses Ekel hatte sie tatsächlich geküsst und ihr hatte es auch noch zu allem Unglück gefallen! Sie lehnte sich zurück und schloss nur noch entsetzt die Augen, damit sie ihn nicht mehr sah!  
  
@@@@  
  
Severus hatte inzwischen ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen und er hatte sich schon fast durchgerungen, eine Entschuldigung aus sich herauszupressen, als er jedoch ihren Blick sah und sie sich angewidert mit der Hand über den Mund fuhr.  
  
"Vergiss es, Fräulein!" dachte er nur kalt. "Von mir wirst du keine Entschuldigung bekommen. Du hast diesen Kuss redlich verdient!" auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein zynisches Lächeln aus. Leider musste er feststellen, dass sie dieses nicht mehr sah, da Stella nun mit geschlossenen Augen im Heu lag!  
  
Anscheinend ließ sie so etwas völlig kalt! Er schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Was Sie konnte, konnte er schon lange!  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: soooo.. das war Kapitel 3. hoffe Ihr hattet euren Spaß. Ich hatte ihn zumindest beim Schreiben.*ggggg* Über Reviews freue ich mich --- wie immer halt!!!! 


	4. Weit ist der Weg Teil 2

4.weit ist der Weg.. Teil 2  
  
Durch das Geschaukel auf dem Anhänger waren irgendwie beide eingeschlafen und fuhren erschrocken hoch, als sie endlich zum Stehen kamen.  
  
Stella stieg von dem Gefährt und blickte sich um. Sie befanden sich in einem wundervollen, französischen Dorf. Anscheinend hatte der Mann direkt neben einer Tankstelle gehalten. Sie hatte nicht sonderlich Lust mit Snape zu reden. Was er gerade getan hatte, hatte Stella doch ziemlich verunsichert.  
  
Sie griff nach ihrem Rucksack, den sie im Heu abgezogen hatte und entdeckte, zum Glück noch rechtzeitig, den Benzinkanister, bevor sich der Bauer wieder auf den Weg machte.  
  
Sie übersah "das Ekel" vollkommen und lief an ihm vorbei zu der Tankstelle. Als sie vor der Tanksäule stand und die verschiedenen Benzinarten sah, fragte sich Stella verzweifelt, welche denn die Richtige war! Die ganze Reise nach Hogwarts war absolut verhext!  
  
Snape, der gerade eine zynische Bemerkung machen wollte, wurde, bevor er auch nur etwas sagen konnte, von Stella unterbrochen. "Wagen Sie es ja nicht, irgend eine Bemerkung loszulassen!" blaffte sie ihn, immer noch wütend wegen des Kusses, an. Er verzog sein Gesicht, blieb allerdings ruhig.  
  
Stella legte nun auch keinen Wert mehr auf ihn, was die Verständigung anging. Sie betrat den kleinen Kassenraum und grub ihr Englisch heraus, da sie hoffte, dass der junge Kerl, der hinter dem Tresen stand etwas Englisch konnte.  
  
Sie fragte ihn, ob er sie verstand und er nickte. Sie atmete beruhigt auf und erklärte ihm ihr Problem. Zum Glück hatte sie sich noch gemerkt, was für einen Fiat sie da gefahren hatten und der Mann füllte ihr das Benzin in den Kanister.  
  
Severus hatte die Szene etwas abseits beobachtet. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte Miss Maris plötzlich angefangen astreines Englisch zu sprechen. Damit hatte er ja gar nicht gerechnet! Diese Kratzbürste konnte ja tatsächlich charmant sein! Er sah, wie sie ihr Haar nach hinten fallen lies, während sie dem Franzosen ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte.  
  
Nach einer Weile kam sie dann doch auf ihn zugelaufen und sah ihn mit sturen Blick an. In seiner Gegenwart verlor sie anscheinend wieder sofort ihren Charme.  
  
"Sie werden hier warten! Philippe wird mich zu dem Auto fahren und wir werden es auftanken. Ich hole sie dann hier ab!"  
  
Sein Blick ging zu "Philippe", der sich gerade im Autospiegel musterte und sein Haar ordnete um danach zu ihnen rüberzusehen.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Sie mit "Philippe" - er sprach den Namen in einer äußerst kalten Tonart aus - alleine fahren lassen sollte! Nicht, dass er ihnen noch etwas antut!"  
  
"Nun" antwortete Stella genauso kalt, "dafür haben SIE doch schon gesorgt!" Mit Genugtuung registrierte sie, wie er mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck zurückwich. Der Hieb hatte gesessen!  
  
Sie machte kehrt und setzte sich neben Philippe ins Auto und lies den erstarrten Lehrer alleine zurück.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später kam sie wirklich unversehrt zurück. Severus war die ganze Zeit nervös die Tankstelle auf- und abgelaufen und hatte sich schon die ganzen Horrorversionen ausgemalt, die ihr passiert sein könnten. Er ärgerte sich auch wieder über sich selbst. Seit wann machte er sich Sorgen um jemanden und erst recht um eine unbedeutende Schülerin?  
  
Stella hielt direkt neben der Tanksäule und stieg aus um das Auto aufzutanken. Während das Auto vollgetankt wurde, lief sie zu Philippe, der ebenfalls geparkt hatte und ausgestiegen war.  
  
Snape erkannte verärgert, dass sich die beiden anscheinend köstlich amüsiert hatten. Stella warf einen kurzen Blick auf Snape. Sie hoffte sehr, dass er die folgende Szene genau beobachtete. Sie trat vor den jungen Tankwart, nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände, beugte sich nach oben und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Merci!" sagte sie leise und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
Zufrieden registrierte sie, dass das "Ekel" alles mitbekommen hatte. Sie hob ihren Kopf und ging mit unbeteiligter Miene zum Auto zurück um die Zapfpistole wieder an ihren Platz zu hängen, griff nach ihrem Geldbeutel um das restliche Benzin zu bezahlen und war kurz darauf wieder beim Auto.  
  
Severus stand immer noch etwas abseits und warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Es ärgerte ihn unendlich, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit provozierte und es ärgerte ihn noch mehr, dass er darauf reinfiel. Stella hatte sich wieder auf den Fahrersitz gesetzt und sah zu ihm hinüber.  
  
"Was ist? Jetzt kommen Sie schon! Sie wollen doch auch nach Hause, oder?"  
  
Widerwillig setzte er sich in Bewegung und ließ sich neben sie in den Sitz fallen und starrte stur gerade aus. Zuerst wollte sie sich zu ihm hinüberbeugen und ihn etwas aufziehen, dass er es jetzt ja geschafft hatte, sich ohne Probleme ins Auto zu setzen. Aber sie sah ein, dass sie damit wohl das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen würde. Stella sah sich kurz um und suchte die Straßenkarte. Sie sah sie neben Severus, im Seitenfach stecken.  
  
Da sie ihn ungern ansprechen wollte, beugte sich Stella über ihn hinüber um nach der Karte zu greifen. Severus, der grimmig vor sich hin überlegt hatte, wie er wohl am schnellsten nach Hause kommen würde, erschrak und zog reflexartig sein Bein nach oben und traf Stella, die mit ihrem Kopf gerade auf seiner Kniehöhe war, direkt am Auge.  
  
"Aua!" schrie sie entsetzt auf und fuhr nach oben. Ihre Augen tränten uns sie hielt sich ihre Hand davor.  
  
"Was tun sie da?" er starrte sie an.  
  
"Ich wollte nur die Karte! Nur, diese verdammte Karte!" sie schrie mit schriller Stimme. Sie zeigte mit zitternden Fingern auf diese, die immer noch im Seitenfach steckte.  
  
Stella warf einen erschrockenen Blick in den Rückspiegel und sah ihr verquollenes Auge, das sich allmählich grün-bläulich färbte.  
  
Severus verzog entsetzt sein Gesicht. Er fühlte sich äußerst unwohl. Sicher, er mochte sie nicht sonderlich, aber für ein blaues Auge wollte er eigentlich nicht verantwortlich sein.  
  
Stella wand sich wieder zu ihm hin: "Sie.. sie..!" sie konnte nicht weitersprechen, weil er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche gezogen hatte, sie an der Schulter festhielt und irgend einen Zauberspruch murmelte. Sie merkte, dass die Schmerzen nachließen und die Farbe nicht mehr stärker wurde. Stella schluckte. "Kann ich JETZT bitte die Karte haben?"  
  
Snape reichte sie ihr und sie suchte den Weg zur Autobahn. Schweigend machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zur Küste. Sie hatten eine stumme Absprache getroffen, dass es einfach besser war, zu schweigen und der Rest ihrer Reise verlief wirklich einigermaßen Ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle! [pic] 


	5. Ankunft in Hogwarts

5. Ankunft in Hogwarts  
  
Stella lief zu der kleinen Essensausgabe, die sich in der Mitte der Fähre befand. Es war inzwischen spät Abends und sie hatte wirklich Hunger.  
  
"Zwei Mal Fish und Ships bitte!" sie wartete kurz bis sie das Essen bekam und lief nach draußen zu den Stühlen, die auf dem Außendeck standen. Snape saß da und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Seit ihrer Sache mit dem blauen Auge hatten sie nur noch das allernötigste miteinander gesprochen, was wohl für beider Nerven besser war.  
  
"Bitte!" sie reichte ihm die Tüte mit dem Essen und als er sie griff berührten sich wie zufällig ihre Hände und Stella zog ihre hastig zurück. Sie hatte plötzlich Gänsehaut bekommen, schob dies aber sofort auf die kühle Nachtluft.  
  
"Ich hatte mit diesen Mann heute wirklich schon mehr als genug Körperkontakt!" dachte sie und der Kuss kam ihr wieder in den Sinn. Sie setzte sich in den Stuhl neben ihm und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
Sie aßen einen Moment schweigend und plötzlich vernahm sie seine Stimme, die auf einmal einen normalen Ton hatte. Völlig ohne Spott und Sarkasmus.  
  
"Ich, ich möchte."  
  
"Nun", unterbrach sie ihn jedoch spitz, "was möchten Sie? Mich wieder küssen, ohne mich zu fragen, oder was?" sie wollte eigentlich gar nicht so darauf reagieren, aber die Worte waren nur so aus ihr herausgesprudelt.  
  
Seine Stimme war wieder kalt wie Eis. "Gut, dass sie mich daran erinnern, das ich ein Ekel bin!" fuhr er sie an. "Ich hätte es ja schon fast vergessen!"  
  
Severus stand auf, er hatte keinen Hunger mehr. Am liebsten würde er sie, sobald sie die Küste erreichten, alleine lassen und nach Hogwarts apparieren, aber er wusste, dass Dumbledore ihm das nicht verzeihen würde. Er warf das Essen in den nächsten Mülleimer. Stella war ebenfalls aufgestanden und stellte sich neben ihn an die Rehling. Zerknirscht sagte sie: "Sorry, ich hab's nicht so gemeint!"  
  
"Schon gut!" raunzte er. Ich bin Beleidigungen gewöhnt! Er wand sich ab und lief weg. Er musste einfach laufen. Sie hatten so viele Stunden Autofahrt hinter sich und er war immer noch verwirrt über sich selbst. "Wieso bringt mich dieses Mädchen nur so aus der Verfassung?" er konnte sich keine Antwort darauf geben.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Stella lief die Decks nach unten zu dem Auto. Sie war unendlich müde. Sie musste erst mal den ganzen Tag irgendwie verarbeiten. Wenn jeder Tag in Hogwarts so wurde, wie dieser, würde sie irgendwann in der Klapsmühle landen!  
  
Sie stellte den Sitz so weit es ging nach Hinten und drehte die Rückenlehne zurück, griff nach ihrer Weste als Kopfunterlage und suchte sich irgendwie in dem engen Gefährt eine bequeme Lage und schlief schnell ein.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Das erste, was sie am nächsten Morgen sah, war einfach nur schwärze. Verwundert fragte sich Stella, was los war? Allerdings war sie noch so verschlafen, dass sie den Gedanken auch gleich wieder verdrängte. Ihr Kopf lag irgendwie weich und ein herber, irgendwie nach Kräuter riechender Geruch umfing sie.  
  
Sie öffnete nun ganz die Augen und bewegte sich und stellte fest, dass ihr Kopf auf Snapes Brust lag! Dieser wiederum hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und schien noch fest zu schlafen.  
  
"Mein Gott!" dachte sie. "Was mache ich mit dem Mann noch alles mit und warum um alles in der Welt riecht der so gut?" Sie bewegte sich vorsichtig von ihm weg und entwand sich seinem Griff. Stella setzte sich in ihren Sitz zurück und starrte ihn einen Moment an wie er so da lag und schlief. "Er kann doch ein wenig Friedlich sein, wenigstens im Schlaf!" dachte sie bitter und stieg aus dem Auto. Sie bekam mit, dass sie in einer halben Stunde England erreichen würden und ging kurz um etwas Tee und eine Straßenkarte von England zu besorgen.  
  
@@@@  
  
Severus wachte auf, als ihm jemand an der Schulter rüttelte. "Aufwachen!" erklang die Stimme "der Verrückten" und er riss seine Augen auf und setzte sich auf. Verwundert bemerkte er, dass sie einen Pappbecher mit Tee gebracht hatte und nahm ihr diesen ab.  
  
"Danke!" sagte er mit belegter Stimme.  
  
Stella nickte nur stumm und setzte sich wieder ins Auto. "In ein paar Minuten erreichen wir England!" Sie bemerkte, wie er aufatmete. Sie musste ihn fragen, was der beste Weg nach Hogwarts war und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, dass sie ihre Stimme mal ganz normal klingen ließ und nicht irgendwie zynisch, patzig oder wie auch sonst immer. Ihr war klar, dass ab jetzt er das Sagen haben würde.  
  
"Äh, ich hätte da mal eine Frage!" verunsichert blickte sie zu ihm rüber. Snape fuhr nach oben und sah sie an.  
  
"Was?" fragte er unwirsch.  
  
"Ich war noch nie in England! Äh, sie müssten mir dann den Weg weisen!"  
  
Severus verschwieg, dass er den leider auch nicht so genau wusste, schließlich war er noch nie mit dem Auto durch England gefahren und Hogwarts war auf keiner Karte verzeichnet. Das einzige, was die Muggel sahen, wenn sie Richtung Hogwarts liefen, war eine alte, verfallene Ruine. Die mit etlichen Abwehrzaubern geschützt wurde.  
  
Hogwarts war im Norden und sie kamen jetzt in Dover an. Dass würde bedeuten, dass sie wieder eine Fahrt, quer durchs Land vor sich hatten!  
  
Die Fähre hatte angedockt und sie verließen das Schiff. Stella kniff die Augen zusammen. "Oh, nein! Das habe ich ja völlig vergessen!"  
  
"Was?" fragte er spitz.  
  
"Die fahren hier ja verkehrt herum!" Links!"  
  
Severus war es egal ob sie links oder rechts, richtig oder verkehrt fuhren. Hauptsache sie fuhren! Und zwar schnell!  
  
"Ist das vielleicht ein Problem für Sie?" er hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah sie gelangweilt an.  
  
"Nein!" antworte Stella knapp. Sie wollte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie ein wenig Angst hatte, hier zu fahren. "Ich sehe es als Herausforderung!" sagte sie stur und startete das Auto.  
  
Sie verließen die Fähre und machten sich auf den Weg zur Autobahn. Zu erst fand es Stella äußerst seltsam, auf der linken Seite zu fahren, zudem sie ja auch noch links saß und sich nun am äußeren Straßenrand befand. Mit der Zeit machte es ihr aber Spaß in England Auto zu fahren und sie grinste fröhlich vor sich hin, als sie an eine Kreuzung kamen, wo sie nach rechts abbiegen wollte.  
  
Gewohnheitsmäßig blickte sie nach Links um zu sehen, ob ein Auto kam. Es kam keines. Sie trat auf das Gaspedal und hörte plötzlich ein lautes Hupen und riss entsetzt ihren Kopf herum um zu sehen was war und erblickte, ein paar Meter von sich einen riesigen LKW, der direkt auf den Fiat zufuhr.  
  
Stella griff hektisch nach der Gangschaltung und rammte den Schaltknüppel in den Rückwärtsgang und drückte auf das Gas um wieder zurückzufahren. Zum Glück hatte auch der LKW abgebremst und fuhr dann Hupend und mit seinen Händen gestikulierend an ihnen vorbei. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis an den Hals. Stella war es richtig übel. "Oh Gott!" dachte sie. "Wir hätten tot sein können!"  
  
Snape der eh schon bleich war, wurde noch eine spur blasser. Er riss die Tür auf und verließ das Auto. Er hatte nun entgültig die Schnauze voll und beschloss nun doch nach Hogwarts zu disapparieren.  
  
"Los!" brüllte er Stella im Auto an. "Öffnen Sie diese doofe Klappe!" er stand am Kofferraum und wollte seine Tasche herausholen. Stella, die mit weichen Knien das Auto verließ, blickte ihn verwundert an.  
  
"W-Was machen Sie da?" er rüttelte gerade am Kofferraum-Schloss herum.  
  
"Ich habe genug! Absolut genug! Ich will endlich nach Hogwarts! Sofort!" er schrie Stella mal wieder mit kalter Stimme an.  
  
"Da will ich ja auch hin!" sagte sie leise.  
  
"Aber nicht mehr so! Sie sind eine absolute Katastrophe!" er beugte sich zu ihr hin und kam ihr gefährlich nahe.  
  
"Ich werde nach Hogwarts apparieren, sie können ja weiterfahren! Ich werde mich da," sein Blick ging zu dem roten Gefährt "nie mehr reinsetzen!"  
  
Sie sah ihn fassungslos an. "Und ich?" allmählich kamen ihr wirklich die Tränen. "Wollen Sie mich hier alleine zurücklassen oder was?" "Was sind Sie nur für ein herz- und gewissenloser Mensch? Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich einen Menschen wie Sie getroffen! Gehen Sie doch, hauen Sie doch ab!" Stella konnte vor lauter Tränen nichts mehr sehen und ließ sich neben dem Auto nieder und schluchzte in ihre Hände.  
  
Plötzlich spürte sie, wie er ihren Arm fest umgriff und sie hochzog.  
  
"Natürlich, Miss Maris! So etwas trauen Sie mir zu, nicht wahr?" er nahm seine Hand und drückte ihren Kopf nach oben, damit sie gezwungen war, ihn anzuschauen.  
  
Sie starrten sich einen Moment lang stumm an und Stella fühlte sich Gefangen von seinen funkelnden Augen. Sie hasste es, dass er auf diese weise irgendwie Macht über sie hatte und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu drehen.  
  
So abrupt wie er sie berührt hatte, ließ er sie auch wieder los. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, hielt ihn auf das Autoschloss und sagte "Alohomora!" und der Kofferraum sprang auf.  
  
Er ließ den Zauberstab über die Koffer und Taschen gleiten und murmelte einen Zauberspruch, der alle Teile schrumpfen ließ, dass man sie in die Hosentasche stecken konnte. Snape reichte Stella ihre Sachen. Diese schaute ziemlich erstaunt. "Was hatte er vor?"  
  
"Haben Sie noch nie was vom Schrumpf-Zauber gehört oder was?" vernahm sie seine Stimme.  
  
"Doch, natürlich!"  
  
"Gut, dann stecken sie Ihr Zeug ein, damit wir endlich nach Hogwarts Apparieren können!"  
  
"Äh, und was machen wir mit dem Auto? Wir können das wohl kaum einfach hier stehen lassen!"  
  
Severus wand den Zauber auch gegen das Auto und hob es vom Boden auf, um es einzustecken. "Jetzt geben Sie mir die Hand!" sagte er bestimmend und reichte ihr seine.  
  
Stella ergriff sie und Sekunden später kamen sie vor den Toren Hogsmeade an. Von dort aus mussten sie dann nach Hogwarts laufen und Stella hielt den Atem an, als sie das wundervolle Schloss erblickte!  
  
Kurz darauf erreichten sie es. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas schönes gesehen. Das Schloss stand groß und mächtig vor ihnen und sie sah die Zinnen und Dächer, die Spitz in den Himmel ragten.  
  
Stella hatte völlig vergessen, dass Snape noch immer ihre Hand festhielt und sah sich immer noch erstaunt umher. Erst seine Stimme holte sie wieder zurück. "Würden Sie mich bitte loslassen, Miss Maris!"  
  
"Oh, Verzeihung!" sie löste sich von ihm und folgte ihm in das Schloss hinein.  
  
Sie hatte es geschafft! Stella Maris hatte wirklich Hogwarts erreicht!  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: Fortsetzung folgt! :- ) 


	6. Ein Hut irrt NIE

6. Ein Hut irrt NIE!  
  
Stella sah sich staunend in der Vorhalle um, deren Decke magisch verändert war, dass sie den Himmel sehen konnte.  
  
"Wie Wunderschön!" sagte sie leise.  
  
Snape hatte inzwischen wieder seine Kluft an, und ihr fiel auf, dass er hier wirklich perfekt hinpasste! Er war für diesen Ort wie geschaffen. Kein Wunder, dass er sich in der Muggelwelt so seltsam benommen hatte!  
  
"Sie warten hier!" blaffte er sie an und lief mit wehendem Umhang davon.  
  
Allerdings fühlte sie sich mit der Muggel-Kleidung mehr als fehl am Platz und sehnte sich nach ihrem Zauberumhang, der jetzt noch verkleinert in ihrer Jackentasche war. Stella sah sich um, da sie das Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden. Zwei Jungen, etwa in ihrem Alter, traten auf sie zu. Der eine hatte braune Haare, die etwas wirr abstanden und eine Brille. Unter seinem Pony konnte sie eine blitzförmige Narbe erkennen. Der Andere war rothaarig, groß und schlaksig.  
  
"Hallo, bist du die Austauschschülerin?" fragte der Junge mit der Narbe.  
  
"Ja, und Ihr seid Harry Potter und Ron.!?" sie hatte den Nachnamen des Jungen vergessen.  
  
Die beiden nickten.  
  
".Weasley!" beendete Ron den Satz.  
  
Stella grinste die beiden an. "Schöne Grüße von Hermine, soll ich euch ausrichten!" Die beiden blickten traurig drein. "Danke!" sagte Ron leise. "Sie fehlt uns ganz schön!"  
  
"Das glaube ich euch! Sie ist wirklich sehr nett!"  
  
"Weißt du schon, in welches Haus du kommst?" es war Harry, der fragte.  
  
"Nein, keine Ahnung.!" sie wurde unterbrochen von einer, ihr nun wirklich schon mehr als bekannten Stimme.  
  
"Potter, Weasley! Was treiben Sie sich hier rum?" Snape polterte wie immer, aber komischerweise klang es nun nicht mehr lächerlich. Diesmal klang es sehr ernst.  
  
Harry und Ron blickten verlegen zu Boden. Anscheinend hatten beide eine Heidenangst vor Snape.  
  
"Äh, wir wollten ...!"  
  
"Ruhe, Weasley! Zwanzig Punkt Abzug für Gryffindor! Noch mal Zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen wegen zu viel Neugierde!"  
  
  
  
Er wandt sich zu der staunenden Stella.  
  
"Und Sie folgen mir! Sofort und ohne Wiederrede!"  
  
Sie schluckte und folge ihm ohne Wiederspruch. Sie liefen durch lange Gänge und sie sah, das die Personen in den Bildern sich bewegten. Es schockte sie nicht sonderlich, da sie solche Bilder von Feenhain auch kannte. Irgendwann erreichten sie eine Geheimtür und Snape sagte Knapp: "Zuckerwatte" und die Tür öffnete sich. Stella erblickte eine steinerne Treppe die sich langsam nach oben bewegte und starrte diese bewundernd an.  
  
Wieder erklang Snapes Stimme und er sah sie funkelnd an.  
  
"Brauchen Sie eine Extra-Einladung, Miss Maris?"  
  
Sie sah ihn leicht genervt an und meinte dann nur leise: "Können Sie nicht einmal im normalen Ton mit jemanden Reden? Ihnen zuzuhören wird zuweilen anstrengend!"  
  
Er war wieder weitergelaufen, nachdem er jedoch ihre Worte gehört hatte, fuhr er herum, griff sie an den Oberarmen und drückte Stella gegen die kalte Wand. Stella erzitterte unter seinem festen Griff und sie fragte sich ängstlich, was er jetzt wieder vorhatte.  
  
Sie hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass seine Stimme wieder kalt wie Eis sein würde, doch seltsamerweise hatte sie nun einen samtenen Klang und Stella bemerkte ein seltsames Kribbeln im Rücken. Jedoch hatte auch dieser Ton etwas bedrohliches an sich.  
  
"Miss Maris, ich würde ihnen raten, Ihre Zunge zu hüten! Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich diese leidige Reise endlich hinter mir habe und Sie nicht mehr ertragen muss! Ich würde Ihnen Raten, mich nicht noch länger zu reizen!"  
  
Vom Klang her hätte man seine Stimme für eine Liebeserklärung halten können, der Inhalt sprach jedoch das Gegenteil aus.  
  
"Keine Angst!" sagte Stella genauso leise und versuchte ihrer Stimme ebenfalls solch einen Klang zu geben. "Ich bin Ihrer Gesellschaft ebenfalls leid!"  
  
Immer noch hielt er sie an den Armen fest und ihr schien es, das er, kurz bevor er sie wieder losließ, ihr kurz mit den Daumen über den Arm strich und Stella erschauderte unter dieser Berührung.  
  
"Was haben Sie denn? Miss Maris? Warum Zittern Sie denn?" seine Lippen umspielte ein zynisches Grinsen und ihr Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus, weil sie sich fast sicher war, dass er sie wieder Küssen würde. Doch nichts der gleichen geschah.  
  
Bevor Stella etwas sagen konnte, vernahmen die beiden eine Stimme vom oberen Treppenabsatz. Sie war froh, dass sie Snape nicht mehr antworten musste.  
  
"Severus, bringen Sie doch bitte unseren Gast zu mir nach oben!" es war Albus Dumbledore, der Schuldirektor.  
  
Stella lief nach oben, froh endlich Snape zu entkommen und reichte Professor Dumbledore die Hand.  
  
"Herzlich Willkommen, Miss Maris!" er schenkte ihr ein warmes, freundliches Lächeln.  
  
"Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz!" er führte Stella zu einem Sessel. Dieser Dumbledore erinnerte sie stark an Professor Leondrion und fühlte sich gleich heimischer.  
  
Snape war im Türrahmen stehen geblieben und Stella spürte seinen intensiven Blick im Rücken.  
  
"Severus! Bitte setzen Sie sich doch auch zu uns!"  
  
Stella verzog ihr Gesicht. Hatte sie denn nie mehr Ruhe vor diesem Mann?  
  
Dumbledore setzte sich ihnen gegenüber und hob seinen Zauberstab und auf dem kleinen Tisch erschienen diverse Getränke.  
  
"Bitte bedienen Sie sich, Miss Maris!" Dankbar griff Stella nach einem Kräutersaft und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Nun!" fragte Dumbledore "Wie war die Reise?"  
  
Es herrschte einen Moment stille und dann sagten Snape und Stella gleichzeitig: "Ohne Vorkommnisse!"  
  
Severus und Stella sahen sich verdutzt an. Sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie an die Autoszene dachte und verwundert sah sie, dass selbst Snape sich ein winziges Lächeln abrang. Abrupt drehte Stella ihren Kopf wieder Richtung Dumbledore. Ein lächelnder Snape war ja was ganz neues!  
  
"Ob lächelnd oder böse schauend! Ich hasse Ihn!" dachte Stella sich.  
  
Der Direktor war aufgestanden und ging zu einem Wandschrank. Er öffnete diesen und zog einen alten, zerbeulten Hut hervor.  
  
"Jetzt wollen wir mal herausfinden, in welches Haus sie denn kommen!" Er lächelte Stella an, trat auf sie zu und setzte den Hut sanft auf ihren Kopf. Sie zuckte zusammen, da sich der Hut plötzlich zu bewegen begann und sie vernahm in ihrem Kopf eine alte, knorrige Stimme:  
  
"Ah, eine Neue! Wo stecke ich dich nur hin?" "Gryffindor?" Stella erinnerte sich schwach, dass Hermine erzählt hatte, dass sie in Gryffindor war und Stella hoffte sehr, dass sie dort auch landen würde! Der Hut brauchte wohl eine Weile, bis er herausgefunden hatte, wo sie denn hingehörte.  
  
Plötzlich erklang seine Stimme laut im Raum und rief: "Slytherin!"  
  
Stella verzog entsetzt ihr Gesicht und ließ sich in den Sessel zurückfallen. Wieder sprach sie gleichzeitig mit Snape.  
  
"OH, Nein!"  
  
Dumbledore sah die beiden Verwundert an.  
  
"Stimmt irgend etwas nicht?"  
  
"Der Hut muss sich geirrt haben, Professor Dumbledore!" sagte Snape mürrisch.  
  
Er war ganz und gar nicht begeistert von der Entscheidung des Huts. "Werde ich die denn gar nicht mehr los?" dachte Severus, "Beim Merlin, was habe ich nur verbrochen, dass diese Verrückte jetzt auch noch in meinem Haus wohnen muss?"  
  
"Severus!" erwiderte dieser sanft. "Der Hut irrt sich nie!"  
  
"Äh, Professor!"  
  
"Miss Maris?"  
  
"Kann es nicht doch sein, dass der Hut sich geirrt hat?" Vielleicht meinte er ja Gryffindor statt Slytherin.!"  
  
"Haben Sie denn etwas gegen Slytherin?" Dumbledore sah sie fragend an.  
  
Sie seufzte auf und dachte sich: "Eine Menge und der Hauptgrund heißt Snape, Snape und noch mal Snape und bevor ich es vergesse, noch ein Grund war Snape!" Stella musste über ihre eigene Denkweise fast lachen, hielt sich aber hier besser zurück.  
  
"Ich, ich habe da nur so ein paar Sachen gehört."  
  
"Ah!" fuhr Severus dazwischen. "Hat die Granger wohl über die ach so schlimmen Slytherins geflucht, wie?" er warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu und bemerkte mit Genugtuung das Stella rot anlief. Anscheinend hatte er richtig gelegen!  
  
"Severus, Bitte!" Dumbledore warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu.  
  
Er klatschte in die Hände und meinte: "Dann brauche ich den Hauslehrer der Slytherins ja nicht mehr zu verständigen! Schließlich sitzt er ja schon hier!" Dumbledore zwinkerte Stella zu.  
  
"Severus, sie sollten ihren Schützling jetzt in ihr Haus führen!" er blickte lächelnd zu ihr hin. "Sie werden Ihr Zimmer mit Mirabell McArtur teilen! Sie wird ihnen sicher gerne alles zeigen!"  
  
Severus war aufgesprungen und rauschte an Stella und Dumbledore vorbei und lief, schneller als sie schauen konnte, die Treppen hinunter.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, ich hätte da noch eine Frage!" Stella war froh, dass Snape endlich mal aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden war.  
  
"Gerne, Miss Maris, fragen Sie nur!" er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sah sie sanft an.  
  
"Wenn ich schon in Slytherin sein muss, darf ich dann trotzdem mit den Schülern der anderen Häuser die Zeit verbringen? Ich habe gerade Harry Potter und Ron Weasley kennen gelernt, sie scheinen sehr nett zu sein!"  
  
"Natürlich können Sie ihre Zeit mit den Anderen verbringen. Dass Sie in Slytherin gelandet sind, heißt ja nicht automatisch, dass sie nicht mit den anderen Schülern in Kontakt kommen dürfen!"  
  
"Danke, Professor!" Stella wollte sich einfach nur absichern, wer weiß, was Snape ihr deswegen erzählen würde. Sie schreckte hoch, weil sie von unten eine Stimme vernahmen.  
  
"Miss Maris", bellte es hoch, "ich habe nicht ewig Zeit, kommen Sie endlich!"  
  
"Ich glaube, ich sollte dann mal gehen!" tapfer lächelte sie den alten Zauberer an.  
  
Dieser hielt sie noch einen Moment zurück. "Miss Maris, Professor Snape ist nicht so schlimm, wie er tut!"  
  
Sie atmete tief ein und sagte leise: "Seien Sie sich da mal nicht so sicher!" drehte sich um und verließ Dumbledores Büro und lief Richtung Severus Snape, um sich in die "Höhle des Löwen" zu begeben!  
  
Anmerkung: soo, das war Kap 6 das nächste Folgt bald. 


	7. Kleinkrieg

7. Kleinkrieg  
  
Als Stella die Treppen hinuntergelaufen war, war Snape schon längst um das nächste Eck verschwunden und sie sah sich verwundert um. Von irgendwoher vernahm sie eine kleine, fipsige Stimme.  
  
"Miss, entschuldigen Sie bitte, Miss! Stella sah nach unten, und erblickte eine der Hauselfen. "Hallo!" sagte sie erstaunt.  
  
"Miss, Professor Snäpe hat mir befohlen sie in ihr Haus zu begleiten, bitte folgen Sie mir, Missiessss!"  
  
Stella fand diese Elfen ziemlich niedlich und folgte ihr in die Halle zurück, von wo man in alle Häuser gelangte. Sie trafen unten wieder auf Harry und Ron.  
  
"Hallo Stella! Wie schaut es aus? Kommst du gleich mit uns mit?" Harry sah sie neugierig an. Anscheinend hatten er und Ron fest angenommen, dass sie in Gryffindor landen würde!  
  
Sie zuckte traurig die Schultern. "Ich muss nach Slytherin!" sagte sie traurig und verzog dabei leicht angewidert ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Slytherin?" wiederholten Harry und Ron entsetzt.  
  
"Ja, leider! Aber ich würde trotzdem gerne ab und zu etwas Zeit mit Euch verbringen! Ihr scheint neben Professor Dumbledore, die einzigst vernünftigen Leute hier zu sein!"  
  
"Klar! Wir wollen gleich mal raus zum See, das Wetter ist ja sehr schön! Möchtest du mitkommen?"  
  
Stella strahlte die beiden an. "Schön! Treffen wir uns in einer Stunde wieder hier? Ich möchte nur meine Kleidung wechseln."  
  
Während sie das sagte, bemerkte sie, wie die beiden Jungen sie eingehend musterten und Harry sagte grinsend: "Also, von mir aus kannst du so bleiben wie du bist! Wir haben bestimmt nichts dagegen!"  
  
Stella schüttelte lachend den Kopf und sagte spottend: "Tststs .... Männer!" warf ihre Haare nach hinten und folgte der Elfe in ihr neues, wenn auch verhasstes, zu Hause.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Sie kamen vor einem Bilderrahmen zum Stehen, auf dem ein ziemlich böse dreinschauender Mann mit einem blutbefleckten Schwert in der Hand, auf sie hinuntersah.  
  
"Passwort?" fauchte das Bild böse Stella und die kleine Elfe an, die sich ängstlich an sie drückte.  
  
"Schlaaa." bibberte die Kleine.  
  
"Was?" brüllte der "Blutige Baron"  
  
Stella hatte seinen Namen unterhalb des Bildes gelesen.  
  
"Schlammblut" sagte die Elfe nun mit festerer Stimme. Der Baron murmelte irgendwelche Flüche, schwenkte sein Schwert und das Bild klappte zur Seite.  
  
Sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.  
  
Der Raum war groß und wirkte, trotz Feuer im riesigen Kamin kalt. Und Stella fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, ob sie hier wirklich richtig war.  
  
Sie sah ein großes, samtenes Sofa und auch die schweren Vorhänge waren aus dunklem Samt. "Gott, wie düster!"  
  
Stella drehte sich um, als sie von jemanden angesprochen wurde.  
  
"Hallo!" ein Mädchen in Stellas Alter und reichte ihr die Hand.  
  
"Ich bin Mirabell, ich glaube, wir teilen uns das Zimmer!" Mirabell war, wie viele der Slytherins schwarz gekleidet, jedoch zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein freundliches, offenes Lächeln.  
  
"Komm, ich zeig es dir! Ich bin wirklich froh, endlich jemand bei mir zu haben. Alleine ist ziemlich öde! Aber stell dir vor, dafür haben wir das schönste Turmzimmer im ganzen Slytherin Haus!" Stella lief hinter Mirabell her und mit der Zeit verstand sie, warum Mirabell bis jetzt alleine ein Zimmer hatte! "Die hört ja überhaupt nicht mehr auf zu reden! Wann holt die mal Luft?" fragte sie sich etwas genervt, während sie hinter Mirabell her lief.  
  
Als sie dann kurz einmal stoppte um doch Luft zu holen, fragte Stella schnell: "Warum bist du denn in Slytherin gelandet?"  
  
"Meine Brüder waren alle hier!" erwiderte diese. "Und dann bin ich auch hier gelandet, obwohl ich ja viel lieber nach Hufflepuff gekommen wäre, aber das war mir irgendwie nicht vergönnt! In Hufflepuff ist nämlich meine beste Freundin, Emilia."  
  
Stella schaltete nun entgültig ab schenkte ihrer neuen Zimmergenossin nur ab- und zu ein schiefes Lächeln.  
  
Das wurde ja wirklich so richtig Klasse hier! Erst Snape und jetzt noch diese schwatzhafte Mirabell! "Snape!", fuhr es ihr plötzlich in den Sinn. "Wo ist der eigentlich?" sie fragte Mirabell schnell. "Ich glaube", antwortete diese, "der kommt heute nach dem Abendessen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und stellt dich allen vor! Hat er das nicht gesagt? Ansonsten lässt er sich nicht allzu oft blicken. Er ist zwar der Hauslehrer, aber so richtig Freude hat er daran wohl nicht!"  
  
"An was hat der auch schon Freude?" sagte Stella leise, doch dann flüsterte ihr die kleine Stimme im Kopf zu: "Vielleicht dich zu Küssen?" sie spürte wieder dieses Kribbeln, das ihren Rücken hinunterlief und schimpfte innerlich mit sich selbst, dass sie wieder daran denken musste.  
  
"Da wären wir!" vernahm sie die Stimme ihrer Kameradin.  
  
In einem musste sie Mirabell recht geben. Das Zimmer war wirklich schön! Es war der absolute Kontrast zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihre Zimmergenossin hatte anscheinend einen leichten Faible für rosa!  
  
Zumindest war ihre Zimmerhälfte rosa. Mirabell hatte auf ihrem rosaroten Nachttisch einen gleichfarbigen Wecker stehen und auch ihr Bett war rosa bezogen.  
  
"Nett!" konnte Stella gerade noch so herauspressen und ihr Blick fiel auf die Wand, an dem ein riesiges Poster von einem strahlenden, blonden Mann hing, der sich immer wieder die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und verschiedene Lächeln aufsetzte, so, wie jemand, der vor dem Spiegel übte. Um zu zeigen, wie toll er war, hob er seine Hand, streckte seinen Daumen nach oben und zwinkerte den beiden zu und ließ seine Zähne noch strahlender blinken.  
  
Stella wand sich etwas angewidert ab. Solche Typen konnte sie ja gar nicht ab! Irgendwie hatte dieser Kerl viel gemein mit Barbi-Ken und sie vermutete fast, dass es diesen Ken wirklich gab.  
  
"Erkennst du ihn nicht?" fragte Mirabell begeistert.  
  
"Äh, nein, tut mir leid!"  
  
"Das ist Monty Montacute! Der Sänger schlechthin! Kennst du denn nicht seinen Hit: "The Wand of Love?"  
  
"Oh, wie schwülstig", dachte Stella grinsend. "Der Zauberstab der Liebe!"  
  
"Toller Song, auf was bezieht sich der Titel?" fragte sie grinsend. Mirabell jedoch sah sie fragend an.  
  
Stella hob etwas abwehrend die Hand, als sie merkte, dass Mirabell die Andeutung nicht verstanden hatte und wiegelte ab. "Vergiss es!"  
  
Sie griff in ihre Manteltasche und legte ihr verkleinertes Gepäck auf den Boden und sprach den Zauberspruch, der alles wieder vergrößern ließ. Auch zeigte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das Bett und bezog es mit blauer Bettwäsche. Für was Magie doch manchmal nützlich war!  
  
Stella öffnete ihren Koffer und holte sich die wichtigsten Utensilien zum Duschen und neue Kleidung heraus und fragte schnell wo das Bad war.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später betrat sie die große Halle und ging mit Harry und Ron nach draußen.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Snape war froh, endlich wieder seine eigenen Gemächer betreten zu können.  
  
"Endlich alleine!" dachte er. Endlich bin ich diese nervige Schülerin los!" murmelte er vor sich hin. "Warum ist sie in Slytherin gelandet? Heute Abend muss ich sie auch noch im Gemeinschaftsraum vorstellen und er war von diesem Gedanken nicht sehr erfreut. So sehr er sich bemühte, er bekam sie einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf!  
  
"Na, klar!" murmelte er. "Zwei Tage Miss Maris müssen ja erst einmal verdaut werden!  
  
Severus ging zu seinem Schrank und holte neue Kleidung hervor und betrat sein Bad um zu duschen.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Komm, wir gehen zu Hagrid und stellen ihn dir vor!" Harry lief etwas schneller Richtung Waldrand, wo eine riesige Hütte stand, deren Schornstein rauchte.  
  
"Wer ist Hagrid?", fragte sie Ron.  
  
"Hagrid ist der Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts! Erschreck dich aber nicht, er ist ein Halbriese!"  
  
"Halbriese? Wie Madame Maxime?"  
  
"Ja, genau, wie Madame Maxime! Woher kennst du die.?" "Ach ja, du warst ja in Frankreich!" Ron war es wieder eingefallen und lächelte ihr zu.  
  
Harry klopfte an der großen Holztür und diese wurde kurz darauf von einem, wirklichen Riesen geöffnet. Sein Gesicht war kaum zu erkennen, da alles hinter vielen Haaren und Bart versteckt war. Jedoch erkannte sie seine gütigen Augen und strahlte ihn an.  
  
"Ah, Ron, Harry, wen hab ihr denn da mitgebracht?"  
  
"Hallo Hagrid, das ist Stella, sie kommt aus Deutschland!"  
  
Hagrid reichte Stella die Hand und bat alle, hineinzukommen.  
  
"Hab grad Plätzchen gebacken, neue Kreation! Müsst mal sagen, wie die schmecken!" Er stellte einen Teller mit undefinierbaren, schwarzen Teilen auf den Tisch, die entfernt an Gebäck erinnerten.  
  
Die Drei starrten entsetzt auf den Teller und Stella sah, wie Harry eines nahm, an den Mund führte, so tat als er essen würde und das Plätzchen in seinem Ärmel verschwinden ließ. Stella grinste und tat es Harry nach.  
  
"Hmm.." sagte Stella. "Die sind ja wirklich lecker!"  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Ja! sehr gut!" sie erkannte, wie sehr sich der Halbriese freute.  
  
"Hagrid, Stella war bei Madame Maxime!" sagte Ron grinsend und sah gebannt Hagrid an, dessen Gesicht blutrot anlief.  
  
"Öhm, aha! W-Wie geht´s denn Madame Maxime?" fragte er nervös.  
  
Stella kombinierte schnell. Anscheinend hatte er eine Schwäche für die Direktorin von Beauxbarton. Irgendwie verständlich, schließlich rannten nicht allzu viele Menschen seines Schlages durch die Welt.  
  
"Ich glaube, ganz gut!" antwortete sie vorsichtig. Sie wollte nichts Falsches sagen, da sie nicht genau wusste, was genau zwischen den beiden passiert war.  
  
Sie saßen noch eine Weile mit Hagrid zusammen und gingen hinterher am See spazieren.  
  
"Wirklich sehr schön hier!" sagte sie leise und blickte in die Mitte des Sees, wo es blubberte.  
  
Harry war ihrem Blick gefolgt und sagte: "Das ist die Riesenkrake! Sie ist eigentlich nicht gefährlich, aber man darf ihr trotzdem nicht allzu nah kommen, da sie sich so alleine fühlt und dann meint, sie würde einen Freund finden und zieht dich aus lauter Freude in die Tiefe!" Harry hob seine Hand und winkte der Krake zu, die einen ihrer Arme hochgerissen hatte und ihnen begeistert zuwinkte.  
  
"Oh, aha! Ich glaube, ich gehe hier nicht baden." sagte Stella.  
  
"Baden kannst du schon, da sie nicht an den Rand kommt!"  
  
Sie gingen wieder Richtung Schloss und waren noch nicht an dem Haupttor angekommen, als Snape aus dem Tor herausgestürmt kam.  
  
Vor den Drei kam er zum Stoppen und sah sie mürrisch an. Er ging auf Stella zu.  
  
"Da haben Sie ja eine ganz tolle Gesellschaft um sich herum versammelt!" sagte er kalt.  
  
"Es wunderte mich", er wand sich an die beiden Jungen, "dass sich Gryffindors mit einer Slytherin abgeben!" "Oder", er wand sich an Stella, "haben Sie sich mal wieder in Pose geworfen, Miss Maris?"  
  
Die beiden schluckten und fragen sich, was Snape mit "Pose" meinte. Verdutzt sahen sie Stella an, die nun ihre Stimme erhob.  
  
"Ich kann mir immer noch aussuchen, mit wem ich meine Freizeit verbringe, Professor! Jetzt bin ich ja nicht mehr nur einer Person ausgeliefert!" in dem Moment, als sie dies sagte, hätte sich Stella am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen! Sie musste hier wirklich aufpassen, er war hier wirklich eine Autoritätsperson!  
  
Snape hatte seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augen zeigte sich deutlicher denn je.  
  
"Miss Maris! Wir sprechen uns noch!" er beugte sich leicht vor und blickte stur in ihre Augen, die ihn fixiert hatten. Es ärgerte ihn ungemein, dass sie in Hogwarts immer noch so aufmüpfig war.  
  
"Nach dem Abendessen! In meinem Büro!" er fuhr herum und lief wieder Richtung Schloss.  
  
Stella starrte ihm entsetzt nach, fing sich aber gleich wieder und zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung hörte sie sich wieder sprechen: "Ich weiß leider nicht, wo das ist, Professor Snape!" ihre Stimme klang ziemlich herausfordernd und die beiden Jungen hielten den Atem an.  
  
Noch nie hatten sie jemanden so mit Snape sprechen hören und das erste Mal waren sie dankbar, dass Stella nicht in Gryffindor war! Wahrscheinlich hätte Snape ihr sonst 100 Punkte und mehr abgezogen.  
  
Severus fuhr herum lief zurück und hielt sie mal wieder fest am Arm. "Schon wieder Körperkontakt!" dachte er. "Und immer mit ihr!"  
  
Dann suchen Sie es doch einfach!" erklang seine sonore Stimme, die sehr böse klang. "Ich helfe Ihnen bestimmt nicht dabei!"  
  
Abrupt ließ er sie wieder los und lief in das Schloss.  
  
Stella schluckte und blickte die beiden Jungen an.  
  
"Ich glaube, jetzt bin ich doch zu weit gegangen!"  
  
Harry und Ron nickten entsetzt. "Du hast es ihm ganz schön gegeben! Aber wegen heute Abend beneide ich dich nicht!" Ron schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, was für Strafen Snape Stella anhängen würde.  
  
"Ich beneide mich auch nicht, Ron! Ganz und gar nicht!" und Stella ärgerte sich, warum ihr Herz plötzlich einen kleinen Hüpfer machte. "Aus Angst?" "Ja", dachte sie. "Aus Angst!" und redete sich das überzeugend ein.  
  
Sie betraten wieder das Schloss und trennten sich.  
  
Stella ging wieder Richtung Slytherin Haus und die Jungen in ihres.  
  
Der Abend konnte kommen und sie wusste auch, dass nun zwischen ihr und Snape ein Kleinkrieg ausgebrochen war und wo das alles enden würde, wussten nur die Götter! 


	8. Hindernislauf

Anmerkung: so, hier kommt mal wieder ein Kapitel! Hoffe, es gefällt euch, wie die Anderen.. habe mich zumindest bemüht!  
  
  
  
8. Hindernislauf  
  
Nachdem Stella beim Abendessen von Dumbledore vorgestellt worden war, füllte sich vor ihr die Tafel mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten. Sie hatte allerdings keinen Hunger. Sie fragte sich die ganze Zeit, was Snape ihr aufbrummen würde!  
  
Ihr Blick schweifte an den Lehrertisch und sie musterte die ganzen Lehrer, die an der Tafel saßen. Dumbledore saß in der Mitte, links neben ihm eine ältere Dame mit einem spitzen Hut, die zwar streng aussah, jedoch auch etwas Gütiges an sich hatte. Neben ihr saß ein ziemlich durchsichtiger Zauberer, anscheinend ein Geist und daneben Snape!  
  
Er blickte allerdings nicht sehr düster drein. Im Gegenteil. Irgendwie zeichnete sein Gesicht ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass er sich gerade ausmalte, was er ihr alles aufbrummen würde.  
  
Stella sah, wie er gerade an einem Maiskolben aß und seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen ließ. Dieser erreichte auch irgendwann den Slytherin -Tisch und somit auch sie.  
  
Als er Stella erblickte, umspielte immer noch dieses Lächeln seine Lippen. Allerdings war dies ein sehr zynisches Lächeln und Stella erschauderte einen Moment.  
  
Sie schob ihren Teller von sich. Nun war ihr entgültig das bisschen Hunger, das sie hatte vergangen. Sie sah sich an ihrem Tisch um und fand, dass dort ziemlich düster dreinblickende Schüler saßen. Ein kleiner Dicker und ein großer Dicker starrten Stella die ganze Zeit an. Eine Weile hatte sie sich das gefallen lassen. Inzwischen hatte sie aber wirklich genug davon, so angestiert zu werden und begann zu sprechen.  
  
"Sehe ich aus, als ob ich vom Mars sei?  
  
Der Eine starrte sie immer noch an, und der Andere begann zu reden.  
  
"Nein", sagte er grimmig, "du siehst nur so aus, als ob du nicht zu uns passt!"  
  
"Na und?" erwiderte sie sauer, ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, dass sie das auch fand und fragte die beiden wer sie seien.  
  
"Grabbe und Goile!"  
  
"Vornamen gibt es bei euch wohl nicht, wie? Ach, ihr braucht sie mir gar nicht zu sagen, ich habe nicht die Absicht, mich sonderlich viel mit euch abzugeben!"  
  
Die beiden starrten sie verdutzt an und eigentlich würde jetzt, wenn er da wäre, Draco mit Sicherheit eine schöne Bemerkung loslassen, aber dieser war nicht da und so beschloss Grabbe ihn so gut wie möglich nachzuäffen.  
  
"Warts nur ab, Du ....., ihm fiel kein Wort ein, mit dem er sie beleidigen konnte und sagte dann weiter: "Wir werden uns schon noch sprechen, alleine! Und dann wünschst du dich nur noch nach Hause zurück!" Jedoch bekam er keine drohende Stimme hin und irgendwie Klang eine Drohung aus seinem Mund einfach nur lächerlich!  
  
Stella musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Der Kerl war ja eine Witzfigur par Exellance!  
  
Keiner von ihnen hatte bemerkt, dass Snape hinter sie getreten war. Erst als seine Stimme ertönte, zuckten alle zusammen.  
  
"Mr. Grabbe, 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wegen Bedrohung einer Hauskameradin!" er warf Grabbe einen äußerst bösen Blick zu, der diesen erblassen lies.  
  
"A-aber Sir, sie können doch nicht MIR ...!"  
  
"Was ich kann, bestimme noch immer ich selbst! Seien sie also gewarnt!" sagte er mit besonders eisiger Stimme.  
  
Stella sah Snape verwundert an. "Er nimmt mich in Schutz? Warum, um alles in der Welt, tut er das?" Sie konnte darauf keine Antwort finden, fand es jedoch äußerst befriedigend, da dieser Grabbe wohl nun ruhig sein würde!  
  
Er wand sich nun an Stella und warf ihr einen Blick zu, den sie nicht deuten konnte, drehte sich um und war verschwunden.  
  
Da Stella immer noch nicht wusste, wo sich sein Büro befand und da sie befürchten musste, dass sie an diesem Tisch dazu auch keine Antwort bekommen würde, stand sie eilig auf und folgte Snape im gebührenden Abstand. So würde sie am schnellsten sein Büro finden. Sie hoffte, dass er sich nun auch unverzüglich dort hin begab und sah, das Snape schnell um eine Ecke lief und auf der rechten Seite in einer Tür verschwand.  
  
"Hmm", dachte sie, "dass wird dann wohl der Kerker sein!"  
  
Stella lief vor die Tür hin und klopfte an.  
  
Nichts.  
  
"Komisch, wieso ruft er nicht herein?"  
  
Sie klopft wieder.  
  
Immer noch nichts.  
  
Entschlossen öffnete sie die Tür und stand - im Herrenklo!  
  
"Oh, Gott!" sie schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht und wollte unverzüglich den Rückzug antreten. Da die Tür hinter ihr allerdings zugefahren war, verfehlte sie den Griff und sah mit entsetzen, wie sich die eine Toilettentür öffnete und Snape heraustrat und sich gerade seinen Umhang glatt stricht.  
  
Severus fühlte sich irgendwie beobachtet. "Auf der Toilette?" schalt er sich. "Wer sollte ihn hier schon beobachten! Die maulende Myrte etwa?  
  
Er war gerade aus der kleinen Zelle herausgetreten und nahm in seinen Augenwinkeln eine Person wahr, die an der Eingangstür stand.  
  
Severus blickte auf und starrte Stella verdutzt an.  
  
"Was machen Sie hier auf der Herrentoilette?" fuhr er sie wütend an. Bin ich ihnen etwa so ans Herz gewachsen, Miss Maris, dass Sie mich sogar bis hierher verfolgen müssen?" fragte er sie sarkastisch.  
  
Stella entkam nur ein: "Ähhh .... V-Verlaufen!"  
  
Endlich hatte sie den Türgriff erwischt und stürzte nach draußen. Schräg gegenüber war eine Nische. Unterhalb des großen Fensters verkroch sie sich, peinlich berührt, in ein schattiges Eck.  
  
Sie schlug die Hände vor dem Kopf zusammen. "Nie wieder, wirklich nie wieder kann ich diesem Mann unter die Augen treten! NIE!"  
  
"Oh, Gott, das ist so peinlich!" sie stöhnte auf und spürte entsetzt, dass jemand neben sie getreten war.  
  
"Ich will gar nicht wissen, wer es ist!" dachte sie matt, wusste aber, dass es nur er sein konnte.  
  
Sie war rot angelaufen. Bis unter die Haarspitzen.  
  
Zum wiederholten Male spürte sie Snapes Hand an ihrem Oberarm, der sie hochzog.  
  
Stella konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen.  
  
"Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so dumm an, Miss Maris!" vernahm sie seine tiefe Stimme. "Glauben Sie mir," sagte er verächtlich. "Ich werde sicherlich niemanden von unserem Tête à tête auf der Toilette berichten!"  
  
Als Antwort entfuhr Stella nur ein "Hmpf ....!" angesichts der Tatsache, dass Snape sie erwischt hatte, wie sie ihm gefolgt war, hatte sie ihre Stimme verloren.  
  
"Und jetzt folgen Sie mir!" sagte er bestimmend und fuhr mit wehendem Umhang herum und lief davon.  
  
"Bedrückt schlich Stella hinter ihm her. Würden die Peinlichkeiten, die sie beide miteinander austauschten denn niemals ein Ende nehmen? Verängstigt lief sie hinter ihm her und musste zu ihrer Überraschung feststellen, dass er an einem Treppenabsatz auf sie gewartet hatte.  
  
Severus beobachtete sie, wie sie da, ohne ihn anzuschauen, zu ihm lief. Ihm war klar, dass ihr dies äußerst peinlich war. Er dachte an seine ganzen Peinlichkeiten, die auf der Reise passiert waren und war der Meinung, dass sie allmählich mal Quitt sein müssten mit all den Hindernissen, die sie erlebt hatten.  
  
Severus wusste nicht warum er es tat, doch er trat zur Seite und ließ ihr den Vortritt, die Treppen zu seinem Kerker hinunterzugehen.  
  
Stella mied verlegen seinen Blick und betrat die Treppe. Sie war einige Stufen hintergelaufen und bemerkte mit Verwunderung, dass eine der Stufen unter ihr nachgab.  
  
Stella sank tiefer und tiefer.  
  
"Was, um Himmelswillen ist das?" sie schrie entsetzt auf.  
  
Snape, der ihr in dem halbdunklen Kerker dicht gefolgt war, hatte nun ebenfalls die Stufe erreicht. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass es hier ja die Trickstufen gab, die einsanken. Leider war auch er, aus versehen, auf die selbe Stufe getreten, da Stella so abrupt gestoppt hatte. Nun sank auch er mit einem Bein ein.  
  
"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" entfuhr es ihm wütend.  
  
Stella, die ihr Gleichgewicht verloren hatte, griff nach dem nächstbesten halt und dieser war nun mal Snapes Oberkörper!  
  
Sie klammerte sich panisch an ihn und schrie entsetzt: "WAS ist das hier?"  
  
Entsetzt fuhr es ihr in den Kopf, dass sie hier nun sterben würde. Verschlungen von einer Treppenstufe! Mit dem Menschen, den sie am meisten hasste!  
  
England war ein Fiasko! Dieser Schüleraustausch war dem Untergang geweiht! Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
  
Severus hatte nun auch seine Arme um ihren Oberkörper gelegt und drückte sie fest an sich, weil er so verhindern wollte, dass sie noch mehr herumstrampelte und noch tiefer einsank.  
  
Sein Mund war dicht an ihrem Ohr und er flüsterte ihr mit ruhiger Stimme zu: "Bleiben sie ganz ruhig, bitte bleiben Sie ruhig, ich werde uns schon wieder aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien!  
  
Er roch ihr Haar. Es war immer noch ein schwacher Duft von Lavendel darin und unwillkürlich wurde er wieder an das Ereignis des Vortags erinnert, als sie ihm schon einmal so nah war.  
  
"Am liebsten würde ich sie wieder ..!" er riss sich zusammen und verjagte den absurden Gedanken. Stella hatte wirklich aufgehört sich zu bewegen. Sie war nicht mehr fähig dazu. Er hatte sie fest an sich gepresst und ihr Gesicht ruhte zwischen seinem Hals und Kopf.  
  
Sie spürte, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob- und senkte. Sie fühlte, wie die Ader in seinem Hals pulsierte. Und wieder vernahm sie seinen herben Geruch, gegen den sie so machtlos war. Sie hatte alles um sich herum vergessen. Sie vergaß in welcher misslichen Lage sie sich befand. Sie war einfach nur eingehüllt von ihm.  
  
Auch Severus hielt sie einen Moment länger fest als nötig, kam jedoch dann wieder zur Vernunft und drückte sie von sich weg.  
  
"Ich werde jetzt versuchen, uns aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien! Einverstanden?" knurrte es leise an Stellas Ohr.  
  
Sie nickte schwach.  
  
Severus griff vorsichtig nach seinem Zauberstab. Zielte ihn auf das Treppengeländer und sprach einen Zauberspruch, bei dem sich der Stab in ein Seil verwandelte und sich um das Geländer schlang. Er zog zuerst sich aus der Stufe heraus und griff dann Stella fest unter die Arme und zog sie nach oben.  
  
Zitternd lehnte sich Stella, als sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter sich spürte, an die Wand. Snape lehnte an der anderen Seite und blickte sie wieder mit einem unergründlichen Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen an.  
  
"Ich glaube", sagte er mit belegter Stimme, "wir vertagen ihr Nachsitzen auf die nächsten Tage! Sie werden mir zustimmen, dass wir wohl beide inzwischen genug voneinander haben!"  
  
Stella war, als sie seine Worte hörte irgendwie enttäuscht und doch erleichtert, gehen zu können. Sie hatten beide nun genug voneinander!  
  
Sie erlaubte es sich, ihn anzuschauen und schenkte ihm ein vorsichtiges, dankbares Lächeln, nickte ihm zu und lief vorsichtig, immer auf die Stufen achtend nach oben.  
  
Snape sowohl als auch Stella hatten vergessen, dass sie noch vorgestellt werden sollte. Ihr war es egal! Sie hatte nicht Lust, noch näher mit anderen Slytherins in Kontakt zu kommen. Der unfreiwillige Kontakt zu Snape kostete sie schließlich schon alle Zeit und Kraft.  
  
Sie lief so schnell sie konnte zu ihrem Haus und in das rosa Turmzimmer. Auf einmal war sie unendlich müde und wollte nur noch schlafen. Was sie Minuten später dann auch tat. 


	9. Blumen und Musik

9. Blumen und Musik  
  
  
  
Der Schulalltag hatte begonnen. Zwar waren einige Strukturen anders als in Feenhain, doch Stella gewöhnte sich recht schnell ein. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie sich an Slytherin nie gewöhnen würde und sie fragte sich öfters als einmal, ob der Hut nicht doch unrecht gehabt hatte.  
  
Außer im Unterricht, sah sie Snape selten und Stellas Gefühle darüber hätten nicht widersprüchlicher sein können. Einerseits war sie froh, dass er sie in Ruhe ließ, andererseits vermisste sie richtig seinen Zynismus und die Streitereien, die sie miteinander gehabt hatten. Zu dem Thema Nachsitzen hatte er sie seltsamerweise nicht mehr zu sich gerufen.  
  
Severus Snape ging es ähnlich. Aber irgend etwas sagte ihm, dass es besser sei, wenn er ihr aus dem Weg ging. Besser für ihn und besser für sie. "Nein, dachte er sich, "besser für seine Nerven!" Ja, das war ein guter Grund. Seine Nerven!  
  
Im Unterricht wollte er sie jedoch behandeln wie jeden anderen und er war sehr überrascht, dass es bei ihr absolut nichts zu beanstanden gab!  
  
Besonders im Zaubertränke-Unterricht war Stella froh, dass sie mit den Gryffindors zusammen war, auch wenn Snape es verweigert hatte, dass sie mit Harry oder Ron am Kessel arbeiten durfte. Aber wenigstens konnte sie ab- und zu ein Wort mit den beiden wechseln, wenn Snape wegsah, oder mit den anderen beschäftigt war.  
  
Auch profitierte sie nun von ihrem Wissen in Zaubertränke. Ihr schien es, das Snape immer nur darauf wartete, dass ihr ein Fehler wiederfuhr, doch diesen Gefallen tat Stella ihm nicht. Snape wusste nichts über ihre Vergangenheit und somit wusste er auch nicht, dass ihre Großmutter eine große Kräuterhexe gewesen war und Stella viel beigebracht hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte zwar einen Muggel geheiratet, aber dennoch entstammte sie aus einem alten Zaubergeschlecht. Das ihr Vater ein Nicht-Magier war, hatte es Stella ermöglicht, in beiden Welten zu leben und sie zog ihr Nutzen und Wissen so gut sie konnte aus beiden Welten.  
  
Eines Tages, als sie mal wieder Zaubertränke bei Snape hatten, explodierte Stellas Kessel. Aber auch nur, weil sie eine Sekunde nicht aufgepasst hatte, was Neville Longbottom, mit dem sie heute eingeteilt war, zu erst in den Kessel getan hatte. Statt Einhornhaar hatte er zu erst das Diantuskraut hinzugegeben und das hatte zur Explosion geführt.  
  
Da Stella unaufmerksam gewesen war, wurde sie von der Druckwelle der Explosion voll erwischt und auf den Boden geschleudert. Neville, der an seine Explosionen schon gewöhnt war, hatte sich noch rechtzeitig in ein Eck stürzen können und war nur von oben bis unten voll mit Ruß.  
  
Snape, der gerade bei Harry und Ron in den Kessel geschaut hatte, riss entsetzt seinen Kopf nach oben und stürzte, nachdem er begriffen hatte, was passiert war, zu der wimmernden Stella hin.  
  
Sie hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht ihren rechten Arm über den Kopf, den sie sich durch den heißen Trank verbrüht hatte. Zudem hatte ihre Haut eine schlangenähnliche Struktur angenommen, was an der Magie des Tranks lag. Entsetzt starrte sie auf ihren, nun grünen, Arm und schrie angewidert auf. Vor Schock und vor Schmerz.  
  
"Machen Sie das Weg!" sie schrie hysterisch und blickte Snape hilfesuchend an.  
  
"Oh Gott, machen Sie das WEG!"  
  
Die ganze Klasse hatte sich verängstigt in ein Eck verzogen und starrte auf Stellas Arm, oder besser, auf das, was er jetzt war.  
  
Snape machte kurzen Prozess und schob seine Arme unter ihren zitternden Körper und hob sie hoch. Er drehte sich mit Stella Richtung Tür.  
  
"Potter!" brüllte er den erstarrten Harry an. "Öffnen Sie die Tür!" Harry stürzte zur Tür und riss sie auf und Snape rannte mit der verletzen Stella so schnell er konnte auf die Krankenstation.  
  
Stella wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Sie weinte in Snapes Umhang und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen ihn. So etwas war ihr noch nie passiert und die Schmerzen waren unerträglich.  
  
Doch unter all ihrem Geschluchzte vernahm sie seine sonore Stimme.  
  
"Gleich wird alles gut!" murmelte Severus. "Du wirst gleich von Poppy versorgt, dann geht es dir wieder besser!"  
  
"Er duzt mich", dachte Stella schwach und trotz der Schmerzen machte ihr Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer. "Er duzt mich!" das waren ihre letzen Gedanken, bevor sie vor Schmerzen in Ohnmacht fiel.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
"Na, geht's wieder?"  
  
Stella öffnete mühsam die Augen und sah die besorgte Madame Pomfrey, die sich über sie gebeugt hatte und ihr mit einem Tuch die Stirn abtupfte.  
  
"Was ist mit meinem Arm?" fragte sie vorsichtig, traute sich allerdings nicht, an ihrem Körper hinunterzuschauen.  
  
"Schauen Sie ruhig, Miss Maris! Er ist wieder heil, so gut wie neu!"  
  
Sie atmete erleichtert auf und hob vorsichtig ihren Arm nach oben, dass sie ihn sehen konnte und bewegte die Finger. Er hatte wieder eine normale Farbe angenommen und die Verbrühungen waren nur noch schwach zu erkennen.  
  
Stella setzte sich langsam auf. "Warten Sie einen Moment." sagte die Krankenschwester und stützte sie und drapierte das Kissen so in Stellas Kreuz, dass sie fast senkrecht sitzen konnte.  
  
Stella bedankte sich und sah sich um. Auf dem Nachttisch standen einige Genesungskarten.  
  
"Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" fragte sie leise, während sie nach der Karte von Mirabell griff.  
  
"Volle zwei Tage! Die Explosion hat Sie ganz schön umgehauen!"  
  
"Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?" sie konnte sich nicht mehr richtig erinnern.  
  
"Professor Snape hat Sie hierher getragen."  
  
"Getragen?" wiederholte Stella entsetzt.  
  
Poppy nickte. "Er war auch öfters hier um nach Ihnen zu schauen, mein Kind!"  
  
"Anscheinend hat er sich Vorwürfe gemacht, dich mit Longbottom zusammenarbeiten zu lassen."  
  
"Er hat sich Sorgen um mich gemacht?" Stella war mehr als verwundert darüber.  
  
Sie öffnete die Karte von Mirabell. Die natürlich eine rosane Farbe hatte und auf der dieser Monty prangerte und sofort angefangen hatte, loszusingen, als Stella sie aufgeklappt hatte. Das Lied hörte sich einfach grausam an. Er sang seinen "Hit" Wand of Love und sie fragte sich ernstlich, ob Mirabell einen guten Geschmack hatte und klappte die Karte wieder augenblicklich zu.  
  
"Nicht so ganz ihr Geschmack, Miss Maris?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore war eingetreten und lief lächelnd auf sie zu.  
  
"Nicht unbedingt." stimmte sie ihm zu.  
  
"Darf ich mich setzen?"  
  
Stella nickte ihm freundlich zu. "Ah, bevor ich es vergesse, ich habe ihnen etwas mitgebracht. Er reichte Stella eine Packung mit einem Schokofrosch.  
  
"Ich hoffe, Sie mögen Schokolade?"  
  
Stella nickte und griff hungrig nach der Verpackung, öffnete sie und konnte gerade noch den Frosch packen, bevor er ihr entwischen konnte und aß ihn.  
  
"Hm, das war lecker! Aber kann ich vielleicht noch etwas Warmes zu Essen bekommen? Ich spüre meinen Magen schon!"  
  
"Dumbledore hob seinen Zauberstab und auf dem größeren Seitentisch erschien ein kleines Buffet, wo sich Stella nehmen konnte, was sie wollte. "Wow, das ist ja toll! Danke, Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
Sie stand vorsichtig auf und als sie merkte, dass ihr das Stehen nicht sonderlich viel ausmachte, lief sie zum Tisch hinüber und füllte einen Teller mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten. Stella war nach zwei Tagen schlaf ziemlich hungrig. Dumbledore sah ihr beim Essen vergnügt zu.  
  
"Dann sind Sie ja wirklich wieder auf dem Wege der Besserung, wenn Sie schon wieder Hunger haben!" er zwinkerte ihr zu. Der alte Zauberer war auch aufgestanden und holte sich ebenfalls einen Teller.  
  
"Damit sie sich beim Essen nicht so alleine fühlen!" fügte er hinzu und begann ebenfalls zu essen.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, ich hätte da mal eine Frage!"  
  
"Bitte, mein Kind, fragen Sie nur." erwiderte er.  
  
Stella hatte zu Hause oft Klavier spielen können und allmählich fehlte ihr die Musik doch ganz schön und sie dachte sich, dass dies nun eine gute Gelegenheit sei, den Direktor nach einem Klavier zu fragen.  
  
"Gibt es hier, in Hogwarts, so etwas wie ein Musikzimmer?"  
  
"Sie musizieren?"  
  
"Ja, ich spiele Klavier und irgendwie fehlt es mir und ich würde gerne einmal wieder üben."  
  
Dumbledore dachte angestrengt nach. "Wir haben ein Klavierzimmer, allerdings ist es schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden. Aber sie können es gerne wieder aufleben lassen! Ich freue mich immer über Musik!" Stella strahlte ihn an. "Wo kann ich diesen Raum finden?"  
  
Sie drehten sich beide zur Tür, weil jemand angeklopft hatte. Es waren Harry und Ron und sie hielten einen kleinen Blumenstrauß in der Hand.  
  
"Oh, sagte Harry leise, wenn wir stören, kommen wir später noch einmal!" Dumbledore rief sie jedoch hinein und erklärte den beiden Jungen, wo der Klavierraum war und dass sie doch bitte Stella dorthin führen sollten, sobald es ihr besser ging.  
  
Dumbledore zwinkerte den dreien zu und ging wieder.  
  
Harry reichte Stella die Blumen und sie strahlte ihn erfreut an. "Das ist aber nett von euch!" sie Stellte die Blumen in die Vase, die Ron schnell hergezaubert hatte und verabredete sich mit den beiden für den Nachmittag, weil sie sich wider fit genug fühlte, die Krankenstation zu verlassen.  
  
Stella sah verwundert auf, als sie ein Geräusch gehört hatte und die drei blickten alle verwundert zur Eingangstür, wo zerstreut Blumen auf dem Boden lagen.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Stella, Ron und Harry waren so mit erzählen beschäftigt, das keiner von ihnen die schwarze Gestalt, die die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet hatte, wahrgenommen hatten.  
  
Severus fühlte sich schuldig, dass er Stella mit Longbottom zusammengestellt hatte. Er hatte auch völlig vergessen, sie zu warnen, was für ein Chaot dieser war. Er hatte Neville hinterher eine saftige Strafe aufgebrummt und Gryffindor 50 Punkte abgezogen.  
  
Jetzt war er auf dem Weg zu Miss Maris, weil er gerade Dumbledore begegnet war, der ihm erzählt hatte, das Stella erwacht war. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und schaute durch den Spalt.  
  
Von Stella erblickte er allerdings nicht viel. Sein Blick wurde von dem dunkelhaarigen Potter und dem feuerroten Weasley verdeckt. Die Blumen, die er gerade noch gepflügt hatte, fielen Severus aus der Hand und auf den Boden der Krankenstation. "Natürlich!" dachte er. "Potter! Dieser Potter steht seinem Vater in nichts nach! In nichts!"  
  
Er zog hastig die Tür hinter sich zu und verschwand wieder Richtung Kerker.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Stella starrte auf die Blumen, die auf dem Boden lagen und stand auf und lief zu der Tür und hob den kleinen Strauß auf und roch daran. Er roch nach Sommer und nach - Lavendel! Ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie riss die Tür auf, ob sie irgendwo noch die Person sehen konnte, die ihr die Blumen gebracht hatte, doch vor der Tür stand Neville.  
  
Etwas enttäuscht sah sie Neville an, fing sich aber sofort wieder. "H-Hallo S-Stella!" stotterte er schüchtern. "I-Ich w-wollte .... I-ich wollte mich e-entschuldigen!"  
  
Stella lächelte Neville an und sagte: "Ist schon gut, Neville!" Sie trat zurück und ließ ihn eintreten. "H-hast du meine Blumen erhalten?" fragte Neville vorsichtig und fixierte den Nachttisch von Stella, wo er auch irgendwo seine Blumen entdeckte. Stella jedoch war der Meinung, dass Neville die Blumen meinte, die sie in der Hand hielt und sie blickte traurig die Blumen an, von denen sie doch angenommen hatte, das jemand anderes sie gebracht hatte.  
  
"Danke, Neville!" sagte sie zu ihm und verjagte ihre traurigen Gedanken.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Nachdem ihr Besuch weg war, erlaubte ihr Madame Pomfrey, dass sie wieder gehen durfte. Rasch packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und entdeckte einen dritten Blumenstrauß auf ihrem Tisch.  
  
"Von wem sind diese Blumen, Madame Pomfrey?" sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger darauf.  
  
"Oh, die hat Neville gestern gebracht!"  
  
"Dann sind die Feldblumen also nicht ..?"  
  
"Wie?" fragte Poppy.  
  
"Nichts! Ich habe nur laut gedacht!" und sie dachte: "Dann sind die Blumen vielleicht doch von Snape? Aber würde er so etwas wirklich tun?" sie zweifelte stark daran.  
  
Stella belegte alle Sachen mit einem Schwebezauber und begab sich wieder in ihr Zimmer. Eine halbe Stunde später traf sie sich mit Harry und Ron vor der großen Halle und sie begannen, das Musikzimmer zu suchen. "Mein Gott, sind hier lange Gänge! Ich werde mich hier nie zurechtfinden!" sagte Stella, während sie angestrengt suchten. In der Nähe des Astronomieturms fanden sie dann auch tatsächlich den Raum.  
  
In der Luft hing Staub aus den letzten Jahrzehnten und Harry sprach "Clinum Dustinus" und all der Staub war verschwunden.  
  
Stella lief begeistert zu dem schwarzen Flügel und klappte ihn auf, damit die Musik besser klingen würde. Sie setzte sich an den Flügel und begann einige Tasten zu spielen und sie erschauderte. Das Klavier war völlig verstimmt! Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und ließ ihn über die Tasten gleiten und murmelte den Zauberspruch, der das Klavier wieder stimmte.  
  
Als sie nun wieder die Tasten berührte, erklang eine wundervolle Melodie in dem hohen Raum. Harry und Ron hörten ihr eine Weile begeistert zu, ließen sie jedoch dann alleine, da sie zum Quidditch-Training mussten.  
  
Stella schloss sorgfältig die Tür und setzte sich wieder an das Klavier. Sie zauberte sich die Noten ihres Lieblingsliedes auf den Notenhalter und Kerzen auf das Klavier. Sie rieb kurz ihre Hände aneinander und legte sie dann auf die Tasten und begann zu spielen.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus war zu McGonagall zitiert worden, wegen der vielen Punkte, die er Gryffindor mal wieder abgezogen hatte.  
  
"Das geht so nicht weiter, Severus!" sie sah ihn tadelnd an. "Ich ziehe schließlich auch nicht Slytherin zu jeder Gelegenheit Punkte ab!"  
  
Longbottom hat es so verdient!" brummte Severus schlechtgelaunt zurück.  
  
Er ärgerte sich immer noch, dass er überhaupt auf die Idee mit den Blumen gekommen war und hinterher kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Potter oder Weasley sie gefunden haben mussten! Zum Glück hatte er es sich verkniffen, eine Grußkarte dranzuhängen!  
  
Noch übler gelaunt als vorher verließ er das Büro von Professor McGonagall und lief so schnell wie möglich in seinen Kerker zurück, als ihn plötzlich Musik aufhören lies. "Klavierspiel? Hier in Hogwarts?"  
  
Er konnte sich schwach erinnern, dass in diesem Korridor irgendwo ein Musikzimmer war und er ging der Musik nach, die ihm irgendwoher bekannt vor kam. Er trat vorsichtig an die Tür und legte sein Ohr daran, um besser zu hören. Es war die Melodie, die aus dieser komischen Büchse kam, als er mit Miss Maris im Auto unterwegs gewesen war. Severus war wirklich mehr als neugierig, wer da spielte und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als er bemerkte, dass jemand ums Eck kam. Rasch kniete er sich hin und tat so, als ob er sich die Schuhe binden wollte.  
  
Es war Professor McGonagall, die ebenfalls ihr Büro verlassen hatte und blickte ihn nun verwundert an.  
  
"Severus, was tun sie da?"  
  
"Äh, Schuhe binden?" versuchte er mit fester Stimme zu sagen und kam sich einfach nur dämlich vor und richtete sich wieder auf.  
  
"Schuhe binden?" wiederholte sie argwöhnisch und blickte an Snape hinunter, wo nirgends irgendwelche Schnürsenkel zu erkennen waren.  
  
Severus fühlte sich ertappt und versuchte, sich irgendwie aus der Situation zu retten und sagte: "Unsichtbare Schnürsenkel! Noch nie davon gehört, Minerva?"  
  
Diese sah ihn an als ob er geisteskrank wäre und lief kopfschüttelnd davon.  
  
Er sah sich noch einmal um, ob auch wirklich niemand mehr in der Nähe war und öffnete langsam die Tür zum Musikzimmer.  
  
Die Person, die spielte hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt und schien völlig versunken im Spiel. Der Raum war in ein schwummriges Licht gehüllt. Nun verstand auch Severus den Text des Liedes, da Stella immer noch den "Verstehen-Trank" zu sich nahm.  
  
Er drückte sich an die Wand neben die Tür um sich ja nicht bemerkbar zu machen. Severus war erleichtert, dass es ihr wieder besser ging und sie ihren Arm anscheinend wieder voll einsetzen konnte. Er begann, sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren. Was sang sie da?  
  
.... Halt mich, nur ein bisschen ..... dass ich schlafen kann ........  
  
Von wem sie wohl gehalten werden wollte? Von Potter? Von Weasley? Es klang wundervoll und er erinnerte sich wieder an den Moment, als sie in der Treppe festgesteckt hatten und er verspürte den drang, sie wieder in die Arme zu nehmen.  
  
Severus trat einen Schritt nach vorne - und stürzte! Über irgendein altes Instrument.  
  
Stella fuhr erschrocken hoch und drehte sich um und blickte auf den Boden und erblickte ihn.  
  
"Professor Snape?" fragte sie verwundert.  
  
Severus hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und sah sie vorsichtig an.  
  
"Hallo Miss Maris, schön, dass es ihnen wieder besser geht!"  
  
Severus trat vorsichtig auf sie zu.  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: Ja, schlagt mich, ich weiß, ich weiß ich bin mal wieder furchtbar gemein . gell?  
  
Wie wird es weitergehen?  
  
Wird sich das selbe wie auf dem Heuwagen abspielen?  
  
Oder versinken sie wieder in den Stufen?  
  
Wird Stella ihn vielleicht rausschmeißen?  
  
Und wie ist die Melodie von dem Superhit "Wand of Love"????  
  
Reviewt bitte! Wie immer halt! *g* 


	10. Von Küssen und Wassermenschen

Anmerkung: so, hier is Chap 10. Habe mir zwei volle Tage überlegt, ob ich überhaupt noch schreiben soll ... aber weil ihr es seid .. Ach, ja und noch ne Anmerkung. ich weiß am Anfang, wenn ich die Kapitel beginne zu schreiben, auch nie, wie sie enden werden! D.H. mir kommen die Ideen erst immer während des Schreibens, zwar habe ich grobe Umrisse im Kopf, mehr aber auch nicht. Das Einzige, was ich nachgeschaut habe, war wie die Wassermenschen ausschauen und die Grindelohs und das hab ich aus Buch 4!  
  
IRGENDWELCHE ÄHNLICHKEITEN MIT ANDEREN FANFICS SIND NICHT BEABSICHTIGT UND REIN ZUFÄLLIG!!!!!!!!  
  
Die einzige, bei der ich hemmungslos Klaue ist JKR!!!! ;-) Auch wenn mir nix gehört ..  
  
So, genug geschwafelt. viel Spaß beim Lesen...  
  
  
  
10. Von Küssen und Wassermenschen  
  
  
  
Stella schluckte schwer und griff nach hinten, um sich irgendwo festzuhalten. Sie erwischte die Tasten des Klaviers und eine Komposition der seltsamsten Töne erfüllte für einen Moment den Raum.  
  
"Ja, es, es geht mir wieder ganz gut!" stammelte sie leise. "Was macht er hier?" fragte sie sich.  
  
Sie sah, wie er vorsichtig auf sie zu kam und hielt den Atem an, weil sie einfach nicht wusste, was jetzt kommen würde! Kurz vor ihr kam Severus zum Stehen und sah ihr in die Augen. Stella konnte seinem Blick nicht entrinnen. In Ihnen spiegelten sich die Kerzen, die auf dem Klavier standen. Er hatte seine Hände gehoben und umgriff sanft ihre Oberarme.  
  
"Das ist ein sehr schönes Lied." sagte er leise.  
  
"Ist es das?" fragte sie matt zurück und sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. "Sollte sie zurückweichen? Ihr Körper sprach seine eigene Sprache und sie spürte, wie sie magisch von ihm angezogen wurde.  
  
Er war nun kurz vor ihren Lippen und Stella dachte nur sehnsüchtig, dass er sie doch endlich berühren sollte.  
  
"Wer soll sie denn im Arm halten, Miss Maris? Dachten sie an jemand bestimmten?" seine Stimme hatte einen tiefen, zärtlichen Klang, ohne jeden Zynismus und Stella hatte ein unergründliches Flattern in der Magengegend.  
  
"Ich, ich weiß nicht! An niemand bestimmten!" flüsterte sie und wusste, dass es eine Lüge war. Snape beugte sich weiter nach unten und wollte sie endlich küssen. Er wurde von ihr unglaublich angezogen.  
  
"Was hat Sie nur an sich?" fragte er sich.  
  
Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, fuhr mit einem Schlag die Tür hinter ihnen auf. Snape und auch Stella fuhren entsetzt zurück und starrten sich einen Moment sehnsuchtsvoll an und blickten dann zur Tür. Doch dort stand niemand! Anscheinend hatte Snape sie nicht richtig verschlossen und sie war durch einen Luftzug aufgeschlagen worden.  
  
Severus war plötzlich froh über diesen Luftzug. Er hatte seinen Verstand wieder klar werden lassen. Er ließ Stella los und der Glanz in seinen Augen war erloschen.  
  
"Sie ist eine Schülerin! Ich darf das nicht!" dachte er verzweifelt. Er war froh, dass es nur ein Luftzug gewesen war und kein neugieriger Schüler, der die Tür aufgerissen hatte.  
  
Er trat einen Schritt zurück und verbeugte sich kurz vor ihr und verließ fluchtartig den Raum und ließ eine verdatterte Stella zurück.  
  
Sie sank auf den Klavierstuhl und starrte auf die geöffnete Tür. Ihre Lippen zitterten. Sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, dass er sie küssen würde. Das gerade war etwas anderes gewesen, wie auf dem Heuwagen.  
  
Die nicht-geküssten Küsse, die es nun nicht gegeben hatte, wären von ihr völlig erwidert worden.  
  
"Warum ist er so schnell weg? Wollte er plötzlich nicht mehr?" und Stella fragte sich, ob es nicht doch alles Einbildung war und seine Worte doch zynisch geklungen hatten!?  
  
Gefrustet drehte sie sich wieder zum Klavier und begann ein dramatisches Stück zu spielen. Sie musste sich abreagieren! Und dafür war Beethoven wie geschaffen!  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus lief so schnell er konnte in seine Gemächer zurück und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Tür, als er diese geschlossen hatte.  
  
"Beim Merlin, warum macht sie mich so verrückt? Warum will ich Sie immer und immer wieder Küssen?"  
  
Er ärgerte sich ungemein, dass er sich dann auch immer wieder so dämlich anstellte.  
  
"Unsichtbare Schnürsenkel! Nein wie bescheuert!" murmelte er vor sich hin und ließ sich in seinem Sessel nieder und griff nach den Aufsätzen, die er noch zu korrigieren hatte.  
  
"Ablenken! Ich muss mich einfach Ablenken!" sagte er leise und hob seine Feder um bei Harry Potter den ersten Fehler anzukreuzen.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Stella hatte noch eine Zeitlang gespielt und stand dann auf um nach oben zu gehen. Sie war wieder müde und hatte Kopfweh. Der Unfall während des Unterrichts steckte doch noch ein wenig in ihren Knochen und sie betrat das Turmzimmer.  
  
Mirabell stand überrascht auf. "Stella! Schön, das du endlich wieder da bist! Hast du meine tolle Karte erhalten? Schaut Monty nicht toll aus?"  
  
Stella versuchte, trotz Kopfweh, freundlich zu sein und erwiderte, dass er einfach unwiderstehlich aussah und das die Musik auch ganz toll sei.  
  
"Sei mir nicht böse, Mirabell, aber ich bin ziemlich müde!" sie lächelte ihre Kameradin an, die sich rasch entschuldigte und zog den Vorhang, der das Zimmer teilte, zu.  
  
Rasch legte sie sich ins Bett und schlief wieder schnell ein.  
  
@@@@@  
  
  
  
Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag und Stella war froh, dass sie nun noch das Wochenende zur Erholung hatte. Als sie aufwachte, überlegte sie kurz, was sie geträumt hatte. Von Snape? Ja, es musste Snape gewesen sein. Immer wieder war er auf sie zugekommen und hatte sich, als er sich ihr genähert hatte sich auch gleich wieder von ihr entfernt.  
  
Sie stand auf, machte sich fertig und ging nach unten, in die Halle, zum Frühstücken. Da am Wochenende freie Platzwahl war und Harry und Ron auch gerade die Halle betraten, setzten sie sich zusammen und frühstückten gemeinsam.  
  
"Was habt Ihr heute vor?" sie sah die Jungen an. "Is doch noch schönes Wetter!" mampfte Ron zwischen zwei Löffeln Porridge "Wir gehen raus, Quidditch üben! Kommste mit?"  
  
Stella ließ ihren Blick nach oben, an die Decke schweifen um zu sehen, wie das Wetter war. Strahlendblauer Himmel. Also ein wunderschöner Herbsttag.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich setze mich mit ein paar Schulbüchern an den See! Muss ja endlich mal nacharbeiten, was ich die letzten Tage versäumt habe!" sie zwinkerte den beiden Jungen zu.  
  
"Jetzt hörst du dich an wie Hermine!" sagte Harry trocken.  
  
Stella schaute sich unauffällig in der Halle um. Sie konnte Snape nirgends entdecken und verspürte einen Stich. Heimlich hatte sie doch gehofft, ihn zu sehen! Sie konnte jetzt noch die Spannung spüren, die am Abend vorher zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte.  
  
"Ich bilde mir das nur ein! Da ist und kann nichts sein! Wieso sollte gerade ich ihm auch gefallen?" sie konnte sich keine Antwort darauf geben.  
  
Die Drei sahen verwundert Richtung Tür, als sie laute Stimmen und Fußgetrappel hörten. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und zu aller Verwunderung trat Draco Malfoy in die große Halle.  
  
Stella blickte verwundert zu Harry und Ron. Ihr wurde auf einmal übel. Was um alles in der Welt machte dieser schreckliche Malfoy hier?  
  
Harry setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf und sagte laut: "Na, Heimweh gehabt, Malfoy?" Ron grinste ebenfalls höhnisch. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die beiden diesen schleimigen Malfoy auch nicht mochten.  
  
"Halt deinen Mund, Potter! Eure dämliche Granger ist nicht mehr zum Aushalten gewesen! Ich ziehe es vor, in der Heimat meinen Abschluss zu machen. Die Deutschen sind alle ziemlich ätzend!"  
  
"Ach", sagte er dann noch, als sein Blick auf Stella fiel, "da ist ja meine "Kollegin"! er sprach dieses: "Kollegin" in einem ätzenden Ton aus.  
  
Stella blickte genervt weg. Das wurde hier immer besser hier!  
  
"Wir sind und waren NIE Kollegen, Malfoy!" erwiderte sie mit kalter Stimme.  
  
"Mir ist der Hunger vergangen!" sagte sie bestimmt zu Harry und Ron, stand auf und lief an Malfoy vorbei ohne ihn weiter zu beachten und verließ die Halle Richtung Bibliothek.  
  
Seufzend lief Stella nach oben. "Oh Gott, wieso ist dieses Ekel wieder zurückgekommen? Hermine ist bestimmt froh, dass sie ihn los ist! Und ich bin auch noch im selben Haus wie dieser widerliche Kerl!"  
  
Sie deckte sich mit den wichtigsten Büchern in der Bibliothek ein und verließ kurz darauf das Schloss und lief zum See.  
  
Sie suchte sich eine ruhige Stelle und griff nach der "Geschichte der schwarzen Magie" weil sie für "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" lernen wollte. Stella las gerade eine Stelle, in der es um den Magier Grindelwald ging, als eine kleine Welle ihren Fuß erreichte.  
  
"Wellen? An einem See?" verwundert blickte sie auf und entdeckte die Krake, die ihr freudig zuwinkte. Stella fühlte sich weit genug von ihr entfernt und hob ihre Hand zum Gruß zurück. Sie stand auf und sah sich auf dem Boden neben sich um und griff nach einem Stein, den sie der Krake zuwarf, um ein wenig mit ihr zu spielen.  
  
Freudig fing diese den Stein und schleuderte ihn zu Stella zurück. Diese konnte allerdings nicht so schnell ausweichen und wurde von dem Geschoss am Kopf getroffen. Der Stein hatte Stella direkt an der Schläfe getroffen und sie fiel Kopfüber in den See, der an dieser Stelle, trotz Ufer, schon sehr tief war. Kurz bevor sie ins Wasser stürzte, verspürte sie einen Druck auf ihren Rücken, als ob noch jemand sie zusätzlich ins Wasser stupsen würde.  
  
Dann wurde alles schwarz.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus war von Dumbledore gerufen worden. Rasch lief er zum Wasserspeier, dessen Passwort heute "Mohrenkopf" war und lief hoch in das Büro des Direktors.  
  
Dumbledore lief aufgeregt auf- und ab. Sein Kopf war gerötet und er schien sehr aufgebracht.  
  
"Severus! Endlich. Draco Malfoy ist wieder da!"  
  
"Was?" fragte Snape verdattert. "Wieso ist der wieder da? Er sollte doch in Deutschland sein!"  
  
"Nun, Mr. Malfoy hatte wohl keine Freude mehr an "Feenhain". Mein Kollege, Professor Leondrion hat mir einen sehr wütenden Brief geschrieben, dass sich Ihr lieber Schützling wohl ziemlich schäbig benommen hat! Anscheinend hat er die Schüler beleidigt und ist gegen Miss Granger sogar handgreiflich geworden!"  
  
"Er ist NICHT mein Schützling!" knurrte Severus wütend.  
  
"Diesem Malfoy ist wohl alles zuzutrauen!" dachte er sauer.  
  
Er mochte Draco nicht. Er war nur so schleimig-freundlich zu ihm, weil er mit dessen Vater gezwungenermaßen zusammenarbeiten musste.  
  
"Und nun?" fragte Severus.  
  
"Nun, ich glaube, wir sollten Miss Maris in ein anderes Haus verlegen! Draco Malfoy ist anscheinend unberechenbar. Und wenn er mitbekommt, das Miss Maris in Slytherin ist, kann ich für die junge Frau nichts garantieren!"  
  
"Stella in ein anderes Haus?" er spürte eine kurze Traurigkeit in sich aufsteigen und Sorge und ihm wurde klar, dass es wohl das Beste für sie wäre. "Würden Sie bitte Miss Maris suchen und hierher bringen, Severus? Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit mit dem sprechenden Hut darüber diskutieren, was wir tun können!"  
  
Severus machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief zu seinem Haus. Kurz vor dem "blutigen Baron" traf er auf Mirabell McArtur.  
  
"Wissen Sie, wo Miss Maris ist?" fragte er sie rasch.  
  
"Oh, Professor Snape! Ich glaube, sie wollte ins Musikzimmer, oder in die Bibliothek? Nein .. Ähh!"  
  
"Wissen Sie es oder nicht?" fuhr Snape ungeduldig dazwischen.  
  
Hinter Mirabell war das Gemälde aufgeklappt und Grabbe kam heraus. Er hatte das Gespräch zwischen Snape und Mirabell wohl mitbekommen.  
  
"Miss Maris?" fragte dieser mit einem fiesen Grinsen. "Die ist glaube ich unten, am See!"  
  
Ohne irgend etwas zu erwidern stürzte Severus nach unten, Richtung Halle und lief so schnell er konnte zum See.  
  
Irgendwie hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl. Warum, wusste er auch nicht.  
  
@@@@@  
  
  
  
Stella kam nach einigen Sekunden wieder zu sich. Verzweifelt schlug sie mit den Armen um sich und schluckte von dem kalten Wasser. Sie riss ihre Augen weit auf und versuchte sich im Wasser irgendwie zu orientieren. Sie versuchte, nach oben zu schwimmen, doch sie konnte nicht! Irgend etwas Zog sie mit Kraft nach unten. Sie trat um sich und fühlte, das noch etwas anderes nach ihr gegriffen hatte. Sie erkannte dicht vor ihrem Gesicht einen Grindeloh. Ein Wasserdämon.  
  
Bevor es ihr wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde, wurden die Wasserdämonen von ihr weggezerrt und sie spürte, wie jemand oder besser etwas seine Lippen auf ihren Mund presste und ihr Luft einhauchte. Das Wesen trug Stella nach oben, und durchbrach mit ihr die Wasseroberfläche.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Severus war so schnell er konnte Richtung See gerannt. Irgend etwas gefiel ihm nicht an Grabbes dämlichen Grinsen. Seine Ahnung wurde bestätigt, als er Malfoy in der Nähe des Sees entdeckte. Anscheinend schlich er sich davon.  
  
Er erreichte die Stelle, wo Stella sich niedergelassen hatte. Die Bücher lagen, bespritzt mit Wasser, auf dem Boden. "Wo ist sie?" fragte er sich die ganze Zeit und blickte erschrocken auf die Wasseroberfläche, auf der Luftblasen zu erkennen waren. Severus wollte sich schon ins Wasser stürzen, als Stella plötzlich an der Oberfläche erschien. Getragen von einem Wassermenschen. Dieser hatte gräuliche Haut und langes, grünes Haar. Er schwamm rasch auf Severus zu und legte ihm die leblose Stella zu Füßen.  
  
In seinem Kopf hörte Severus die Stimme des Wassermenschen.  
  
"Rette Sie!"  
  
Der Wassermensch sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an und verschwand wieder im Wasser. Severus starrte entsetzt die junge Frau an, die inzwischen bläulich angelaufen war. Er fing sich und kniete sich vor ihr hin und begann sie, mit seinem Mund zu beatmen. Dann drückte er seine Hände auf ihren Brustkorb, damit das Wasser aus ihr herausgepumpt wurde und beatmete sie dann wieder.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er sich das Ereignis, ihre Lippen berühren zu dürfen, anders vorgestellt. Immer wieder und wieder beatmete er sie und irgendwann, es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, begann Stella zu husten und spuckte das Wasser aus.  
  
Severus drückte ihren Oberkörper zur Seite, stützte sie und klopfte ihr fest auf den Rücken, damit auch alles Wasser aus ihr herauskam.  
  
Schweratmend lehnte sich Stella an seine Brust und er umklammerte sie so fest wie er konnte. Noch nie hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, sich um jemanden zu sorgen. Doch diesmal tat er es und er merkte, mit wie viel Schmerzen dieses Gefühl verbunden war.  
  
Nach einer Weile drehte Stella vorsichtig ihren Kopf zu ihm und sah ihm dankbar in die Augen.  
  
"D-Danke!" zu mehr war sie nicht fähig.  
  
Erschöpft schlief sie irgendwann in seinen Armen ein und Severus hob sie hoch, um sie wieder einmal auf die Krankenstation zu bringen. Während er sie trug hatte er nur einen Gedanken: Malfoy! Er war sich sicher, dass dieser etwas damit zu tun hatte!  
  
Severus drückte Stella fest an sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Leider schlief sie fest und bekam diese kleine Zärtlichkeit nicht mit.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Madame Pomfrey kam aufgebracht angelaufen.  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Sie ist in den See gefallen! Wir müssen sie warm halten!"  
  
Er legte Stella auf dem Bett ab, in dem sie schon am Tag vorher gelegen hatte und hob seinen Zauberstab und lies ihn über das tropfnasse Mädchen kreisen und trocknete sie.  
  
Dass er selbst vollkommen nass war, war ihm egal. Hauptsache, sie wurde schnell wieder gesund.  
  
"Severus, ich kümmere mich um den Rest! Gehen Sie jetzt!" sagte Poppy sanft und schickte ihn hinaus.  
  
Severus fiel wieder Malfoy ein und er richtete den Trocknungszauber gegen sich selbst und machte sich unverzüglich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: Hat's euch gefallen? Bitte reviewt! Danke!!!!! 


	11. Elwebitsche

11. Elwebitsche  
  
Severus betrat rasch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und lief energischen Schrittes hindurch. Pansy Parkinson starrte ihn verwundert an. Snape kam schließlich äußerst selten hierher, auch wenn er der Hauslehrer war.  
  
Er kam vor Pansy zum stehen und starrte sie mit böse funkelnden Augen an. "Parkinson!" sagte er mit kalter Stimme, die er sonst nur den Gryffindors schenkte, "Wo ist Malfoy?"  
  
Ängstlich hob Pansy ihre Hand und zeigte verunsichert Richtung Jungen- Schlafraum. Severus wartete nicht mehr ihre Antwort ab, sondern stürzte die Treppe hoch und riss die Tür auf.  
  
Er erblickte Malfoy, mit seinen zwei Kumpanen am Fenster stehend, wo sie freudig nach unten, zum See schauten. Erschrocken rissen sie ihre Köpfe hoch, als sie Snape im Schlafraum bemerkten. Severus lief auf Malfoy zu und kam kurz vor dem blonden Jungen zum stehen und sagte mit gefährlich leiser Stimme: "Mitkommen, Malfoy! Sofort!"  
  
Draco blickte verunsichert zu Snape. So hatte dieser noch nie mit ihm gesprochen, wagte dann jedoch nicht, sich ihm zu wiedersetzten und folgte ihm Richtung Dumbledores Büro.  
  
Sie betraten schweigend das Büro. Dumbledore war nicht alleine. Noch eine andere Person befand sich im Raum. Es war Dracos Vater, Lucius Malfoy! Verwunderung spiegelte sich in Snapes Augen. Er nickte Lucius kurz zu und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. Es war klar, dass keine Strafe, die Snape Draco gegeben hätte, so schlimm gewesen wäre, wie die, dass sein Vater hier war.  
  
Auch Draco wollte sich setzen doch die scharfe Stimme seines Vaters hielt ihn davon ab.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, Draco, das irgend jemand dir erlaubt hat, dich zu setzen!"  
  
"Dad..!"  
  
"Ruhe! Du hast Schande über die ganze Familie gebracht! Und dafür - Malfoy sen. war aufgestanden und näherte sich seinem Sohn - wirst du büßen!" seine Stimme klang so gefährlich, dass es Draco erzittern ließ.  
  
Er wollte sich besser nicht ausmalen, was das für Strafen sein würden! Es gab wirklich nur einen Menschen, vor dem er Angst hatte und das war nun mal sein Vater.  
  
Mr. Malfoy wandte sich an Dumbledore: "Könnten Sie bitte noch einmal meinem Sohn erläutern, was ihm vorgeworfen wird?"  
  
"Nun, Draco! Du wurdest vorhin beobachtet, von einem Schüler, der gesehen hat, wie du Miss Maris ins Wasser gestoßen hast!"  
  
Draco wurde Kalkweiß und stammelte: "Ich, ich wollte s-sie festhalten!"  
  
Severus hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und fixierte seinen Schüler mit kalten Augen. "Im Herausreden waren Sie schon immer gut, nicht wahr, Mr. Malfoy?" sagte er mit düsterer Stimme.  
  
"Severus!" fuhr dessen Vater dazwischen "Ich glaube, dass dich das nichts angeht!" Er warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.  
  
"Draco wird schon seine Strafe bekommen!" mit diesen Worten packte er seinen Sohn am Kragen und schob ihn vor sich her, zur Tür.  
  
Dort drehte er sich noch einmal zu Dumbledore und sagte kalt: "Ich weiß nicht, ob Draco noch einmal hier zur Schule kommt!" Dann verließen Vater und Sohn das Büro.  
  
Dumbledore sah Snape ernst an. "Ich musste Mr. Malfoy verständigen, Draco hat sich auch in Deutschland zu viel herausgenommen und hier nun auch noch!"  
  
Severus atmete tief durch und stand auf. "Wahrscheinlich ist es besser so, für alle hier!"  
  
Er wechselte das Thema, er hatte keine Lust mehr, über die Malfoys zu reden. Er mochte weder Vater noch Sohn.  
  
"Was hat der Hut gesprochen?" er blickte fragend den Direktor an.  
  
"Der Hut hat sich doch geirrt! Und ich glaube, ich muss ihm recht geben! Er hat sich für Gryffindor entschieden!"  
  
Snape nickte und erhob sich. Das hatte er sich schon gedacht! Es war besser! Besser für ihn, besser für sie.  
  
"Außerdem bist du sie dann endlich los!" erfolgreich redete er sich ein, dass er einfach nur froh sein würde, wenn sie weg wäre, weg von Slytherin!  
  
Er überlegte kurz, ob er noch einmal zur Krankenstation gehen sollte. Beschloss sich dann aber dagegen. Sobald er in Stellas Nähe war, geschah schließlich immer irgend etwas und er hatte inzwischen wirklich genug von fahrenden Blechkisten, versinkenden Treppenstufen, herumstehenden Musikinstrumenten und was noch so alles gab. Rasch lief er in seine Gemächer.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Poppy, es geht mir wirklich wieder gut!" Stella blickte etwas genervt zu der Krankenschwester. Inzwischen waren sie so gut bekannt, dass Stella sie bei ihrem Spitznamen nennen durfte. Es war Sonntag Morgen und sie wollte einfach nur weg von der Krankenstation.  
  
"Du musst dich noch ausruhen, Kind!"  
  
"Nein, ich habe mich genug ausgeruht, mir geht es wirklich gut! Bitte!" das letzte Wort sagte sie fast flehendlich.  
  
Sie wollte weg hier! Nicht nur von der Krankenstation! Ganz Weg! Sie hatte, wie die Muggel immer so schön sagten - "die Nase gestrichen voll!"  
  
Poppy sprach noch einmal einen Heilzauber über sie, damit sie sich auch wirklich besser fühlte und ließ sie gehen.  
  
So schnell sie konnte, lief sie in ihr Haus und in das Turmzimmer und riss ihren Koffer vom Schrank herunter. Von Mirabell war nichts zu sehen und sie begann, wahllos ihre Kleidung in den Koffer zu stopfen. Sie würde schon irgendwie nach Hause kommen! Als sie ihren Koffer gepackt hatte, verkleinerte sie ihn rasch mit dem "Verkleinerungs-Zauber" und packte ihn in ihren Rucksack. Auf dem Weg nach unten begegnete ihr dann leider doch Mirabell.  
  
"Wo willst du denn hin?" verwundert betrachtete sie Stella.  
  
Stella wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand gleich dahinter kam, dass sie weg wollte also versuchte sie es mit einer Ausrede: "Picknick! Ich - ich wollte ein Picknick machen!"  
  
"Ich denke du bist Krank?" Mirabell sah sie immer verwunderter an.  
  
"Ich genese halt schnell! Entschuldige mich bitte, Mirabell!" Stella war sich ihrer Sache sicher. Sie wollte in das nächste Dorf und von dort aus nach London und dann wieder nach Hause!  
  
"Mit wem machst du denn ein Pick ....?"  
  
Stella hörte ihr nicht mehr zu. Sie trat durch das Portraitloch und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Ohne sonderlich beachtet zu werden konnte sie die Schule verlassen und lief am See vorbei. Bei dessen Anblick sie doch ziemlich erschauderte.  
  
Sie sah neben Hagrids Hütte einen Weg und hoffte, dass dieser Weg sie nach Hogsmeade führen würde. Es war schon wieder länger her, dass sie mit Snape diesen Weg gelaufen war und sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie auf dem Richtigen Weg war.  
  
Anscheinend führte der Weg ein kurzes Stück durch den Wald, der nun düster vor ihr lag. "Ob das wirklich der richtige Weg ist?" Stella drehte sich um und schaute noch einmal zum Schloss.  
  
"Es ist einfach besser so!" murmelte sie. "Ich und Hogwarts, das passt einfach nicht ..... oder sollte ich besser Snape und ich sagen?!"  
  
Stella betrat den Wald.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Er hatte von Dumbledore aufgetragen bekommen, Stella zu sagen, dass sie nach Gryffindor ziehen sollte. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Crabbe und Goyle warfen ihm einen verachtenden Blick zu. "Natürlich, sie können es nicht verkraften, dass Draco nun wohl gar nicht mehr auftauchen wird!"  
  
In einem anderen Eck entdeckte er die kleine McAtrur mit der Parkinson. Er lief auf die beiden zu und sie blickten überrascht zu ihm hinauf.  
  
"Oh, Professor Snape! Was können wir denn für sie tun?" zwitscherte die mopsige Pantsy mit Augenaufschlag zu ihm hoch. Severus ging nicht sonderlich auf ihre plumpen Flirtversuche ein und blaffte sie wütend an.  
  
"Wo ist Miss Maris?"  
  
"Die wollte Picknicken!" ertönte schwach die Stimme von Mirabell.  
  
"Sie wollte WAS?"  
  
"Picknick ....." murmelte sie noch einen Tick leiser und sah verängstigt zu ihrem Hauslehrer.  
  
"Und wissen Sie auch wo, Miss McArtur?"  
  
"Na, ja .. Picknick macht man meist draußen, auf der Wiese ....!" sie blickte Snape mit einem unschuldigen Blick an. Pantsy neben ihr begann zu kichern. "Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!" fauchte Snape und verließ die verdatterten Mädchen.  
  
Diese Miss Maris war wirklich eine Plage! Wo war sie denn nun wieder hinverschwunden? In der Vorhalle traf er auf Potter und Weasley. Auch sie fragte er, wo Stella sei. Sie wussten es jedoch auch nicht.  
  
"Das ist doch einfach nicht zum Aushalten! Ist sie wieder zum See runter? Vielleicht hat sie ja gefallen an den Wassermenschen gefunden!" dachte Severus zynisch. Er sah sich einen Moment um. Konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken, der irgendwie Picknickte! Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie alleine Picknicken würde. "Obwohl, bei dieser Person ist alles möglich!" dachte er mit mulmigen Gefühl und lief den Weg entlang, der direkt in den verbotenen Wald führte.  
  
@@@@  
  
Stella hatte ein seltsames Gefühl, sobald sie den Wald betreten hatte. Kein Geräusch war zu hören und doch kam sie sich beobachtet vor. Es schien ihr, das überall Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief Stella über den ganzen Körper und sie murmelte nur leise vor sich hin: "Hier ist nichts, du bildest dir nur etwas ein, hier ist nichts!"  
  
Jeder ihrer Schritte knirschte auf dem Waldboden und klang viel lauter als normal. Um sich abzulenken begann sie, leise zu singen. Ihr fiel nur eine idiotische Ballade ein, die auf jeden Fall nicht an diesen düsteren Ort passte. Aber Hauptsache, es war nicht mehr so still!  
  
.. Like a Bridge over troubled Water .. I will lay me down ..  
  
Wasser war hier zwar keines, aber der Wald war genauso gefährlich wie tosendes Wasser! Dessen war sie sich sicher. Stella verstummte wieder, als irgendwelche seltsamen Fabelwesen aus dem Gebüsch gehüpft waren.  
  
Entsetzt wich Stella zurück.  
  
Immer mehr und mehr von diesen "Dingern" kamen vor ihr zum stehen. Sie waren eine Mutation verschiedenster Tiere. Ein Kopf wie ein Vogel. Ohren wie ein Hase, der Körper gemixt aus einem Rabe, Katze und Beine einer Ente. Eigentlich sahen diese Tierchen recht possierlich aus. Doch wenn Stella etwas in Unterricht gelernt hatte, dann war es das:  
  
"Traue bei Fabelwesen niemals deinen Augen!" und einen Moment später dachte sie: "Auch nicht deinen Ohren!"  
  
Dann vernahm sie ein schreckliches Geräusch. Die Tiere hatten begonnen klägliche Laute auszuspucken. Sie versuchten, das Lied, dass Stella gerade gesungen hatte, zu imitieren! Nur, dass es nun absolut grausig klang! Es schnatterte lauter und lauter um sie herum. Anscheinend versuchten sich die Tiere nun auch noch im Kanon.  
  
Stella presste entsetzt ihre Hände auf die Ohren, drehte sich um und rannte so schnell sie konnte den Weg wieder zurück. Ganz hinten konnte sie noch den Lichtschein erkennen, wo der Weg in den Wald geführt hatte.  
  
Die Tiere liefen schnatternd hinter ihr her und ihr Gebrülle wurde fast unerträglich. Stella achtete nicht sonderlich auf den unebenen Boden und stürzte über eine Wurzel und fiel. Sie konnte sich gerade wieder aufrappeln, bevor die Tiere bei ihr angelangt waren. Schweratmend rannte sie weiter und aus dem Wald hinaus. Kurz nach dem sie den Wald verlassen hatte, lief sie in eine Pfütze und stürzte abermals und landete mit dem Gesicht in der Dreckbrühe!  
  
"Oh, nein! Hoffentlich sieht mich hier niemand! Ich renne auch in einen Fettnapf nach dem anderen!" sie rappelte sich langsam auf und kniete nun in der Brühe und versuchte sich den Dreck mit der Hand aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Die Fabelwesen waren anscheinend im Wald zurückgeblieben doch sangen sie immer noch lautstark und in den schiefsten Tönen.  
  
Plötzlich vernahm Stella eine ihr sehr bekannte Stimme, die über die Viecher hinwegbrüllte.  
  
"Nun, Miss Maris, sie haben es wohl im Moment mit Wasser aller Art und Couleur!" schrie Snape spöttisch und half der völlig verdreckten Stella nach oben. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und legte einen Schallzauber auf den Teil des Waldes, wo die Tiere immer noch standen.  
  
Stella blickte verschämt nach unten. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. "Warum bloß immer alles vor Snape? Warum?" fragte sie sich verzweifelt.  
  
Severus blickte Stella grinsend an. Nun war er einmal dran, sich über sie zu amüsieren! Sie sah einfach komisch aus. Eine Hälfte ihres Gesichts war bräunlich verschmiert. Die andere Seite mit Spritzern besprengt. Ihre restliche Kleidung war völlig braun voll Schlamm und er erkannte, dass diese Drecksauce in ihr Dekolletee lief. Im Moment verteilte sie gerade den ganzen Dreck in ihrem Gesicht.  
  
"Was sind das für schreckliche Dinger?" sie hatte sich wieder gefangen und zeigte mit zitternder Hand Richtung Wald.  
  
"Das sind Elwebitsche! Ihr Gesang kann die Menschen wahnsinnig machen! Sie sehen zwar harmlos aus, aber ihre Gesänge haben schon so manchen umgebracht!"  
  
"Kommen Sie, Miss Maris! Ich glaube, Sie haben mal wieder Wasser nötig, aber diesmal das aus einem Wasserhahn!" Er musterte sie spöttisch von oben bis unten und Stella errötete mal wieder unter seinem Blick.  
  
Snape lief vor ihr her und hörte sie, wie sie hinter ihm vor sich her fluchte! Er grinste immer noch in sich hinein. Ihr jetziger Anblick versöhnte ihn fast mit der Sache im Auto!  
  
"Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse!" Severus drehte sich zu ihr hin und sie blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. "Sie können ab sofort die Duschen des Gryffindor Hauses benutzen und ich bin - ENDLICH - nicht mehr für Sie verantwortlich!" er drehte sich um und lief rasch zum Schloss und ließ eine verdatterte Stella hinter sich.  
  
Sie hatte es also geschafft! Sie durfte nach Gryffindor und sie verstand nicht, warum sie sich nun gar nicht mehr darüber freuen konnte.  
  
Anmerkung: so.. fertisch is!!!! Ach ja, die Idee der Elwebitsche habe ich aus meiner Heimat, der Pfalz. Dort leben Fabelwesen namens Elwedritsche! ;- ) Hier könnt ihr sehen, wie die Dinger ausschauen! Die Elwebitsche sehen natürlich etwas "grausamer" aus, als ihre Artgenossen .. *g* über reviews freue ich mich natürlich wieder sehr:-)  
  
http://www.jurzyk.de/cards/rupp3.jpg  
  
Und noch hier .. http://www.bischoff-bier.de/ 


	12. Retter in der Not

12. Retter in der Not  
  
Stella wollte nicht so verdreckt, wie sie jetzt war, das Schloss betreten und begann mit dem Zauberstab die größten Verunreinigungen zu beseitigen. Snape war längst aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden. Sie seufzte und fragte sich, wann sie ihn wieder sehen würde? Langsam lief sie Richtung Schloss und sah Ron und Harry auf sie zulaufen, die sie freudig anstrahlten.  
  
"Ist es wirklich wahr, Stella? Kommst du zu uns ins Haus?" Ron begann aufgeregt zu plappern. Stella nickte und jetzt freute sie sich doch, dass sie dem düsteren Slytherin-Haus entkommen konnte. Etwas verwundert musterten die beiden Jungen sie.  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Bist du gestürzt?"  
  
"Ja! Aber es ist nur Dreck! Eine Dusche und alles ist wieder OK! Bringt ihr mich bitte nach oben?" sie hakte sich bei den beiden unter und sie führten sie in ihr neues zu Hause.  
  
@@@@  
  
Severus war kopfschüttelnd in seine Gemächer gelaufen. "Diese Stella ist wirklich ein verrücktes Ding!" dachte er und lächelte in sich hinein. "Sie hat richtig süß ausgesehen, so mit der braunen Brühe im Gesicht!  
  
Er hörte seine innere Stimme die ihn fragte: "So, so! Du findest sie also süß!?" er schüttelte sich und versuchte damit, diesen Gedanken loszuwerden.  
  
Er betrat sein Büro und knallte die Tür mit aller Kraft hinter sich zu.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Stella sah Snape erst wieder, als sie Zaubertränke hatten. Die ganze Zeit war sie noch nicht dazu gekommen, ihm zu danken, dass er sie am See gerettet hatte. Die zwei Stunden waren gerade rum und alle Schüler packten ihre Sachen zusammen.  
  
Stella machte extra langsam und achtete darauf, dass sie die letzte im Kerker war. Harry steckte noch einmal den Kopf in den Raum und sah sie fragend an. Stella formte lautlos mit ihrem Mund: "Ich komme gleich!" und Harry zog sich wieder zurück.  
  
Snape saß an seinem Platz und machte sich Notizen, als er bemerkte, dass sich noch jemand hier befand. Er blickte nach oben und sah, wie Stella langsam auf ihn zutrat.  
  
"Miss Maris?" sagte er etwas verwundert und sah, wie sie etwas verlegen zu Boden blickte.  
  
Er bemerkte, wie Stella schluckte und unsicher zu reden begann: "Professor Snape, ich wollte mich bei Ihnen Bedanken! Das Sie mir m-mein Leben gerettet haben, a-am See!"  
  
Nervös blickte Stella ihm in die Augen. Seine Augen blickten überrascht und er ließ sich einen Moment Zeit um zu antworten.  
  
"Miss Maris! Das war doch selbstverständlich!" sagte er leise. "Es ist meine Pflicht, als Lehrer darauf zu achten, dass den Schülern nichts geschieht!"  
  
Er bemerkte, wie sie ihn einen Moment enttäuscht ansah. "Natürlich", dachte sie, "er hätte es auch bei jedem anderen gemacht! Ich bin nur eine Schülerin für ihn, nicht mehr!"  
  
Sie nickte stumm und wollte gerade gehen als wieder seine tiefe Stimme erklang. Er lächelte sie an und sagte leise: "Außerdem möchte ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen, was ihnen noch alles so wiederfährt! Ohne Ihre Eskapaden wäre das Leben doch äußerst langweilig!" er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
  
Stella starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Snape konnte witzig sein? Sie fing sich wieder und erwiderte sein Lächeln, dass ihr immer besser gefiel. "Schade, dass er es nicht öfters zeigt!"  
  
Stella nickte ihm, immer noch verwundert zu und lief zur Tür. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte mit klopfenden Herzen: "Wissen Sie eigentlich, Professor, dass Ihnen ein Lächeln hervorragend steht? Sie sollten es öfters zeigen!" Nun war es Severus, der verwundert schaute und bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, war Stella schon durch die Tür verschwunden.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals und ihre Wangen waren gerötet. War es wirklich gerade sie gewesen, die Snape ein Kompliment gemacht hatte? "Ich bin wirklich verrückt!" dachte Stella und hielt sich die Hände an die geröteten Wangen um diese wieder abzukühlen.  
  
Sie betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und setzte sich zu Harry und Ron. Sie musste sich ablenken!  
  
"Was macht Ihr da?"  
  
Verwundert beobachtete sie die beiden, die ein seltsames Spiel spielten.  
  
Harry grinste sie an. "Oh, wir reagieren uns gerade ein bisschen ab und spielen "Snape Explodiert!"  
  
"Snape Explodiert?" fragte Stella verdutzt und sah, wie die kleine Figur, die wirklich irgendwie Ähnlichkeit mit Snape hatte, immer wieder in die Luft geschleudert wurde.  
  
"Spielst du mit?"  
  
"Äh, nein, besser nicht!" sie ging nach oben, in ihr neues Zimmer, dass sie nun mit Lavender Brown teilte. Diese lag in ihrem Bett und las ein Buch.  
  
"Hi Stella!"  
  
"Hallo Lavender!" wenn sie deren Namen hörte, musste sie immer wieder an die Szene auf dem Wagen denken. Lavender erinnerte doch irgendwie stark an Lavendel! Stella legte sich auf ihr Bett, schob ihre Hände unter ihren Kopf und drehte ihren Kopf so nach hinten, dass sie den Himmel sehen konnte. Er war strahlend Blau, auch wenn es draußen schon frischer geworden war, da es allmählich Herbst wurde.  
  
Stella lächelte versonnen und begann vor sich hin zu träumen. Sie dachte an die Momente, wo sie in seinen Armen gelegen hatte und an den Moment, als er sie geküsst hatte. "Warum habe ich blöde Kuh ihn nur von mir weggedrückt?" heute würde sie ganz anders handeln. Dessen war sie sich sicher.  
  
Sie seufzte laut auf.  
  
"Na, von wem träumst du, Stella?" Lavender grinste sie schelmisch an.  
  
"Kenne ich ihn?"  
  
Stella drehte sich auf den Bauch und lächelte, immer noch irgendwie selig, zu ihr zurück.  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich von irgend jemanden träume?"  
  
"Na, ja du schaust aus wie jemand, der verliebt ist! Du hast DEN Blick!"  
  
Stella vermied auf dieses "Verliebt" einzugehen und fragte schnell: "Was für einen "Blick" meinst Du denn?"  
  
"Diesen verklärten Blick, wenn man von jemanden träumt, eben! Mit einem Schleier vor den Augen! So, wie Du ihn eben gerade hast!"  
  
Stella lief Rot an. Sie hasste es, dass sie immer in den ungünstigsten Augenblicken errötete.  
  
Lavender war aufgestanden und setzte sich auf Stellas Bettkante und sah sie neugierig an.  
  
"Nun erzähl schon, wer ist der Glückliche? Harry oder Ron?"  
  
"Lavender ... bitte!"  
  
"Ok, ok .... ich bin ja schon ganz ruhig! Aber interessieren würde es mich schon!"  
  
Stella überlegte fieberhaft was sie sagen konnte. "Na, gut, weil du es bist! Es ist - .."  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Severus starrte immer noch auf den Fleck, wo Miss Maris zuletzt gestanden hatte. Noch nie hatte er ein Kompliment bekommen! Na, ja für seine Kunst Tränke zu brauen schon, aber für sich selbst, für sein Aussehen, nein, noch nie! Das diese Kompliment von ihr gekommen war, erfreute ihn umso mehr.  
  
Er wollte so gerne wieder ihre Lippen berühren und er rief sich die Szene auf den Wagen in seinen Kopf und er bekam einen versonnen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und die Sechsklässler strömten in den Raum und Severus setzte wieder seine finstere, gleichgültige Miene auf und begann mit dem Unterricht.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Nein! Wirklich?" Lavender starrte Stella verdutzt an. Diese nickte nur schwach.  
  
"Dass hätte ich ja wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du auf DEN stehst?"  
  
Stella zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tja, Lavender, die Geschmäcker sind nun mal verschieden!"  
  
"Wäre auch schlimm, wenn es anders wäre! Also, mein Typ ist er ja wirklich nicht!"  
  
"Es ist halt mal passiert", flüsterte Stella, "gegen Gefühle gibt es leider keine Medizin!"  
  
"Wie wahr!" erwiderte ihre Kameradin. "Weißt du was? Wie wäre es, wenn wir am Samstag endlich nach Hogsmeade gehen und uns für Halloween einkleiden?"  
  
"Halloween? Daran habe ich ja gar nicht gedacht! Das ist eine gute Idee. So lange wir nicht durch den verbotenen Wald gehen!"  
  
"Nein", lachte Lavender, "es führen auch noch andere Wege nach Hogsmeade!"  
  
@@@@@  
  
Am darauffolgenden Samstag machte sich ein fröhliches Grüppchen Gryffindors auf den Weg in den Zauberort. Es waren Stella, Lavender, Harry und Ron, dessen Schwester Ginny und Neville.  
  
Die Jungen wollten zu erst in den Scherzartikelladen und danach zu Madame Rosmertha, ein Butterbier trinken. Sie verabredeten, sich dort wieder zu treffen. Die Mädchen zog es zu Madame Mimosas Kleidersalon. Anscheinend hatte diese ihren Laden erst kürzlich in Hogsmeade eröffnet und sie hatte einige Sonderangebote in ihrem Laden.  
  
Sie legte einige Kleider auf den großen Tisch und sagte mit schriller Stimme. "Die neueste Mode aus Paris! Von Charles Camperfield!" Stella trat näher an den Tisch und betrachtete eines der Kleider. Es war aus einem glänzenden Stoff und war Bordeauxfarben und an der Taille schmal geschnitten. Allerdings hatte es einen ziemlichen Ausschnitt und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es anprobieren sollte. Irgend wie erinnerte das Kleid entfernt an ein Dirndl! Aber Stella konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das hier irgend jemand wusste, was ein Dirndl war! Ginny ermunterte sie, das Kleid anzuziehen.  
  
"Probier es doch mal an, Stella!"  
  
Einige Minuten später drehten sich alle Drei vor den großen Spiegeln und musterten sich ausführlich. Ginny hatte ein grünes Kleid angezogen, dass ihre Haarfarbe wunderbar unterstrich. Lavender trug ein blaues Kleid und auch sie sah sehr gut aus.  
  
"Ich glaube, wir brauchen wohl nicht mehr länger schauen, wie?" fragte Stella und die zwei Anderen nickten.  
  
Wenige Minuten später verließen sie, bepackt mit mehreren Paketen, den Laden und liefen, fröhlich vor sich hin erzählend zu Madame Rosmertha, wo sie auf ihre Klassenkameraden trafen.  
  
Das Pub war ziemlich voll und sie mussten sich an einigen Personen vorbeiquetschen. Stella sah sich interessiert um und zu ihrer Verwunderung stand Snape am Tresen!  
  
"Ich geh nicht an den Tresen, wenn Snape da vorne steht!" maulte Ron. "Der zieht uns nur wieder wegen bloßer Anwesenheit Punkte ab."  
  
"Nun stell dich mal nicht so an, Ron!" erwiderte Stella und stand auf. "Wollt ihr alle ein Butterbier?" die illustre Runde nickte zustimmend und Stella ging um die Biere zu holen.  
  
Rechts neben Snape war noch eine kleine Lücke und Stella quetschte sich neben ihn. Severus, der sich gerade mit Professor McGonagall unterhalten hatte fuhr herum und wollte schon schimpfen, wer sich da so an ihn herandrückte und musste zu seiner größten Verwunderung feststellen, dass es Miss Maris war. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich wirklich freute, sie zu sehen.  
  
Stella fragte sich mal wieder, woher sie den Mut nahm, sich so an ihn zu drücken.  
  
"Hallo, Professor Snape!" sie lächelte vorsichtig zu ihm hoch.  
  
"Miss Maris! Was für eine Überraschung!" er spürte, wie Stella noch mehr an ihn gedrückt wurde, da der Zauberer, der rechts neben ihr stand, wohl schon ziemlich angetrunken war und nun sein ganzes Gewicht auf Stella gelegt hatte. Der Kerl grölte irgend etwas vor sich her und rammte Stella seinen Ellbogen in den Rücken. "Au!" es tat wirklich weh. Der Kerl rückte noch näher und Stellas Kopf wurde, da sie wesentlich kleiner als der Fremde war, an Snapes Schulter gepresst. Wieder roch sie seinen herben Duft und seufzte leise auf.  
  
"Warum müssen wir nur immer in so verflixten Situationen aufeinanderprallen? Es ist ja wirklich verhext!" sie schloss einen Moment die Augen, besann sich dann aber wieder, als ihr klar wurde, wo sie sich befand.  
  
"Miss Maris," hörte sie Snape an ihrem linken Ohr flüstern, "würden Sie bitte etwas zur Seite rücken? Die Leute schauen schon!"  
  
"Wenn ich es könnte schon, Professor Snape, aber der Kerl hinter mir hat sein ganzes Gewicht auf mich gelegt!" Severus griff hinter Stellas Rücken und drückte den Typ von ihr weg. Enttäuscht und auch erleichtert rückte sie von ihm ab und rieb sich ihre Wange, wo Severus den Abdruck seines Umhangs erkennen konnte.  
  
"Danke!" sagte sie wieder einmal. Severus glaubte bald, dass er wohl allmählich ihr Retter in der Not wurde! Wie einen Ritter sah er sich eigentlich nicht!  
  
Stella bestellt rasch die sechs Biere und nahm sie mit einem Schwebezauber mit zum Tisch. Sie blickte Snape einen Moment in die Augen und erkannte, dass auch er einen seltsamen Schleier darin hatte.  
  
"Wie hat Lavender gesagt? So schaut nur jemand, der verliebt ist ....!" Ihr Herz schlug immer noch schnell, als sie an den Tisch zurückgekehrt war.  
  
"Das hat aber lange gedauert!" sagte Lavender und ließ ihren Blick zwischen Stella und Snape hin- und hergehen. "Äh, es war eine Menge los, am Tresen!" stotterte Stella und verteilte die Biere.  
  
Lavender sagte nichts mehr und alle stießen auf einen schönen Tag an und tranken ihre Biere. Das Snape das Pub verlassen hatte, bekam Stella nicht mehr mit.  
  
Nachdem sie alle einige Butterbiere intus hatten, liefen sie alle langsam nach Hogwarts zurück.  
  
"Ich glaube", gluckste Stella, "ich rufe - hicks - nein, ich schreibe meiner Mutter, dass Sie mir mein Dirndl schicken soll! D-dann - sie fuchtelte mit den Fingern vor Harrys Gesicht rum - könnt Ihr mal eine schöne Tracht sehen und ich bringe hier ein bisschen Kultur rein! Hicks."  
  
"Wasn das? Dirndllll?" nuschelte Harry, der sich bei Stella eingehakt hatte. "Wirst du dann schon sehen!" murmelte Stella grinsend zurück.  
  
Irgendwann erreichten sie das Schloss und bald darauf lagen auch schon alle in ihren Betten.  
  
Stella träumte. Sie träumte, dass sie im Dirndl mit Snape tanzte und das er auch in Tracht war. Selbst im Traum lachte sich Stella fast kaputt. Snape in Lederhosen! Eine äußerst interessante Kombination!  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: Mei, is wieder Spät geworden .. 04:30!  
  
Charles Camperfield heißt übersetzt wie?? Na, denkt mal darüber nach! Hat Stella Lavender wirklich gestanden in wen sie verliebt ist? Na, ja ihr könnt ja mal Raten!!!!  
  
Fragen über Fragen .. die bald wieder beantwortet werden!!!! ;-) 


	13. Halloween

13. Halloween  
  
Am nächsten Tag schrieb Stella an ihre Mutter, mit der Bitte, ihr das Dirndl zu schicken. Die Tage vergingen wie im Fluge und sie saßen gerade beim Mittagessen, als die Eulen angerauscht kamen. Zwei Schleiereulen ließen sich vor Stella nieder und die Platte mit dem Spinat wurde durch ihre Landung zur Seite geschleudert und der ganze Spinat kippte auf Nevilles Hosen. Dieser sprang entsetzt auf und starrte an sich hinunter. "Ahh . ist das widerlich!" er verließ so schnell er konnte die große Halle und zog eine tropfende, grüne Spur hinter sich her.  
  
"Der arme Neville!" sagte Stella leise und betrachtete das Paket näher. Die Eulen schuhuhten aufgebracht. Sie band den beiden das Paket ab und gab ihnen zur Belohnung ein Stück Fleisch. Die Eulen erhoben sich und flogen davon.  
  
"Was ist das?" fragte Ron neugierig.  
  
"Mein Dirndl!" sagte Stella grinsend und nahm ihre Serviette, um die Spinatflecken von der Verpackung zu entfernen.  
  
"Ich habe immer noch nicht kapiert, was dass ist!" sagte Harry.  
  
"Das ist eine deutsche Tracht!" erklärte Sie ihm erneut. "Das wird in Süddeutschland zu Feierlichkeiten getragen. So wie der Schottenrock!"  
  
"Aha!" antwortete Harry matt. Er wusste immer noch nicht so recht was das war. "Wir sehen es dann ja nächste Woche!"  
  
Stella nickte und blickte zum Lehrertisch. Sie hatte Snape seit dem Treffen im Pub nur noch im Unterricht gesehen und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich immer auf die Stunden bei ihm freute. Sie wünschte sich so, ihm mal wieder in die Augen zu sehen und starrte ihn eine Weile unbewusst an und seufzte leise.  
  
Harry blickte verwundert zu Stella und folgte ihrem Blick. "Was gibt es denn beim Anblick von Snape zu seufzen?"  
  
Ertappt zuckte Stella zusammen. "Was?" fragte sie Harry verwirrt.  
  
"Du hast gerade Snape angestarrt und geseufzt."  
  
"I-ich dachte nur daran, wie schwer Zaubertränke im Moment ist!" versuchte sich Stella rauszureden. Sie widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen, sah aber kurze Zeit später wieder nach oben, weil sie Blicke auf sich spürte. Nun war es Snape, der zu ihr hinübersah. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke und Stella sah schnell wieder nach unten.  
  
Sie erhob sich und verließ die große Halle, weil sie gleich Verwandlung bei McGonagall hatte und lief den Flur entlang. Etwas weiter vorne entdeckte sie Parvati und Lavender, die in einem Eck standen und hinter vorgehaltener Hand glucksten. Sie erkannten Stella und winkten sie aufgeregt zu sich.  
  
"Was ist denn mit Euch los?" fragte sie verwundert.  
  
"Wir haben gerade etwas ganz tolles erfahren!" Angespannt starrten die beiden Stella an.  
  
"Und was?"  
  
Lavender zog sie zu sich und sagte leise: "Monty Montacute wird auf der Halloweenparty bei uns Singen! Ist das nicht toll? Mirabell hat mir das gerade erzählt!" Stella verzog etwas genervt das Gesicht.  
  
"Ah, DER!" sagte sie langgezogen. "Von mir aus!" und zuckte mit den Schultern. Verdutzt sah Lavender zu ihr hin und fragte: "Ich denke, du bist so unsterblich in Monty verliebt?"  
  
Stella zuckte innerlich zusammen. Natürlich! Sie hatte Lavender ja erfolgreich eingeredet, dass sie von Monty Monatcute träumen würde!  
  
Sie versuchte eine begeisterte Mine aufzusetzen und strahlte die beiden an. "Ah, natürlich! Monty! Toll, den wollte ich unbedingt mal kennen lernen!" sie war sich sicher, dass sie nicht überzeugt geklungen hatte.  
  
Alle Drei fuhren entsetzt herum, als sie die kalte Stimme Snapes vernahmen. "Na, wen haben wir denn da?" sagte er mit säuerlicher Mine. Stella war klar, dass er die letzten Sätze gehört haben musste und sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Magen umdrehte. Snape würde jetzt denken, sie wäre in diesen dämlichen Monty verliebt! Er warf allen einen bitterbösen Blick zu und der böseste galt Stella.  
  
"Professor ...!"  
  
"Ruhe, Miss Maris!" zuletzt hatte sie ihn nur auf der Reise so aufgebracht erlebt!  
  
Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Für blödes Geschwätz!" Severus machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief in die andere Richtung.  
  
"Das ist aber nicht Fair, Professor Snape!" erhob Stella ihre Stimme und Snape stoppte abrupt. Ihr kam es wie ein Déjà-vu vor, als Snape wieder zu ihr zurücklief und vor ihr zum Stehen kam. Sein Blick war genauso Hasserfüllt wie vor einigen Wochen, als sie ihm, vor Ron und Harry, widersprochen hatte. Er baute sich vor Stella auf und starrte ihr fest in die Augen. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Manchmal konnte er einem doch ganz schön Angst machen.  
  
"Miss Maris! Was Fair ist und was nicht, entscheide ich immer noch selbst! Sie sollten nicht hier herumstehen und laut herausposaunen, in wen Sie verliebt sind! Es interessiert hier niemanden! Weitere fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten rauschte er entgültig davon. Stella starrte ihm entsetzt hinterher. "Was ist dem denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte Lavender vorsichtig und Stella fügte im Geist hinzu: "Monty Montacute ist ihm über die Leber gelaufen!" Sie sagte jedoch laut: "Er hat doch immer schlechte Laune. Wir sollten gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät!"  
  
Verstimmt betraten die Drei den Klassenraum von Prof. McGonagall und der Unterricht begann.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Die Neuigkeit, dass Monty Montacute in Hogwarts singen würde verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer im Schloss. Besonders die weiblichen Bewohner der Schule waren aufgeregt. Die Jungen schüttelten alle verwundert darüber den Kopf.  
  
Stella lief langsam zu Snapes Kerker, wo sie Zaubertränke hatten. Sie hatte ihn, seit dem Zwischenfall im Gang, nicht mehr gesehen und sie fragte sich, wie er wohl reagieren würde. Sie suchte sich extra einen Platz weiter hinten, da sie sich sicher war, dass es besser war, so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen. Snape war noch nicht da und sie setzte sich nachdenklich an den Platz. Nach und nach kamen die anderen Klassenkameraden herein. Stella saß zwischen Lavender und Harry.  
  
"Stella!" flüsterte Lavender ihr ins Ohr. "Ich muss dir unbedingt was zeigen!" sie konnte nicht mehr großartig weiterreden, da Snape in diesem Moment in den Saal gerauscht kam und seine Unterlagen auf den Tisch knallte. Er fuhr herum und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten. An Stella blieb sein Blick hängen und es schien ihr, dass sein Blick einen Moment traurig schien. Dies war jedoch nur einen kleinen Moment. Da er sofort schlechtgelaunt eine Bemerkung über die Gryffindors fallen ließ.  
  
"Warum ist er plötzlich wieder so komisch? Er kann doch auch ein nett sein. Aber wohl kaum im Unterricht!" dachte Stella grimmig und holte Pergament und Feder aus ihrer Tasche, da Snape die Zutaten des Verwirrungs-Tranks an die Tafel schrieb.  
  
"Abschreiben! Und danach möchte ich einen Aufsatz darüber, für was der Verwirrungs-Trank gut ist!" Leises Gemurmel ging durch die Klasse. Keiner hatte sonderlich Lust, einen Aufsatz zu schreiben, aber es blieb ihnen wohl keine andere Wahl.  
  
Sie schrieben schon eine Weile und Stella überlegte gerade, für was genau dieser Trank nützlich sein konnte, als Lavender sie anstupste und ihr unter ihrem Pergament ein Foto hinschob. Sie schob es rasch unter Stellas Pergament und diese hob vorsichtig ihres um zu sehen, was es war.  
  
Auf dem Bild war dieser schleimige Monty zu sehen, der ihr, genauso wie auf dem Poster von Mirabell, zustrahlte und ihr mit der Hand einen Kuss zuhauchte. Stella verzog angewidert ihr Gesicht und ließ ihr Pergament wieder über das Bild fallen. Sie wollte gerade das Bild wieder zu Lavender zuschieben, als die Umrisse einer großen Gestalt einen Schatten auf ihr Pergament warfen.  
  
"Oh, nein!" dachte Stella verzweifelt. "Nimm jetzt bitte nicht das Pergament!" doch genau das tat Snape. Er ergriff es und hob es hoch und griff mit der anderen Hand nach dem Bild des Sängers.  
  
Stella schloss entsetzt die Augen. Snapes kalte Stimme erklang. "Halten Sie es nicht mal im Unterricht ohne diesen Kerl aus, Miss Maris?" seine Stimme klang unendlich zynisch.  
  
Er zeriss das Bild mit beiden Händen in tausend Stücke und ließ es auf ihr Pergament rieseln. Neben Stella stöhnte Lavender entsetzt auf. Sie hatte lange gebraucht, bis sie das Bild bekommen hatte und nun hatte Snape es zerstört.  
  
Stella wollte irgendwie diese Situation retten. Obwohl ihr klar war, dass es da wohl nicht mehr viel zu retten gab! Aber sie wollte - und musste es ihm einfach erklären.  
  
"Danke, Professor Snape! Ich habe den Kerl eh nicht gemocht! Wenigstens muss ich ihn mir nun nicht mehr anschauen!" sie sagte dies mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
Die ganze Klasse hatte mit dem Schreiben aufgehört und starrte auf Snape und Stella.  
  
Severus sah sie verdutzt an und verstand einen Moment nicht, was sie meinte. "Mag sie diesen Kerl etwa nicht? Aber sie hat doch gesagt, dass sie diesen Sänger so toll findet!"  
  
Er beugte sich zu Stella hinunter und berührte mit seiner Nase fast ihre und blickte ihr zornig in die Augen. "Treiben Sie ihr Spiel nicht zu weit!"  
  
Sie sahen sich noch einen Moment länger in die Augen und Snape wich zurück, als ihm klar wurde, wie nah er ihr gekommen war. Stella schluckte. "Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" fauchte er und warf ihr noch einmal einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Stella flüsterte fast unhörbar: "Ich spiele nicht, ich sage nur die Wahrheit!" sie sagte es mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm. Doch Severus hatte gute Ohren und er hatte genau verstanden was sie gesagt hatte. Sagte Sie wirklich die Wahrheit? Er hoffte es zumindest.  
  
Er blickte sich um und sah, das alle Schüler ihn Anstarrten. "Los, weiterschreiben!" fauchte er laut und setzte sich an sein Pult.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Die Woche bis zu Halloween verging ziemlich schnell und an dem großen Tag waren die Waschräume der Mädchen aller Häuser stundenlang belegt. Alle wollten sich so schick wie möglich für den Auftritt Montys machen.  
  
Auch Stella machte sich zurecht, allerdings nicht für diesen Sänger. Sie hoffte, das Snape da war. Viel Hoffnung hatte sie allerdings nicht, da die anderen ihr erzählt hatten, dass Snape von solchen Veranstaltungen nicht sonderlich viel hielt. Sie zog sich die kurze Dirndl-Bluse an, schlüpfte in ihr dunkelblaues Dirndl und band sich die hellblaue Schürze um. Sie öffnete ihr Haar und begann es seitlich zu flechten und legte danach die Zöpfe um ihren Kopf und befestige beide gemeinsam am Hinterkopf.  
  
Sie drehte und wendete sich vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer und fand, dass sie eigentlich ganz passabel ausschaute. Sie war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob das Dirndl wirklich zu einem Halloween-Fest passte. "Ziemlicher Stielbruch!" murmelte sie leise, während sie sich ihr Dekollete zurechtrückte. Das Kleid stand ihr wirklich sehr gut.  
  
Lavender und Parvati kamen ins Zimmer gestürzt. Sie trugen schon die Kleider, die sie sich in Hogsmeade gekauft hatten.  
  
"Wow!" entfuhr es Parvati. "Das sieht ja richtig klasse aus!" Stella war etwas verlegen. "Findest du? Kann ich das denn wirklich hier anziehen?" sie zweifelte immer noch. "Wieso bindest du die Schürze auf der Seite?" fragte Lavender verwundert. "Na, ja." erwiderte Stella. "Das ist auch wieder so ein Brauch! Wenn man sie auf dieser Seite bindet, heißt das, dass man noch zu haben ist.  
  
Hoffentlich weiß Monty das nicht, sonst wird er vielleicht ein Auge auf dich werfen!" Lavender zwinkerte ihr zu. "Bitte nicht." dachte Stella nur.  
  
Nachdem sie fertig waren. Liefen sie nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die Jungen ungeduldig warteten. Die Mädchen bekamen anerkennende Komplimente von allen. Die Mädchen starrten allerdings Harry und Ron überrascht an. Anscheinend wollten Sie sie überraschen und hatten beide einen Schottenrock an. Die Röcke und Oberteile waren grün Kariert und Ron hatte sogar einen Dudelsack geschultert.  
  
Stella ging grinsend auf die beiden zu. "Habt ihr da denn auch was trunter?" fragte sie, frech grinsend. Die beiden erröteten. "Na, ja ..." sagte Ron. "So ganz halten wir uns jetzt doch nicht an die Traditionen.  
  
Stella hakte sich bei beiden ein und alle drei gaben ein äußerst sonderliches Trio ab. Lavender lief neben Neville und Parvati ging mit Seamus. Ginny war schon in der Menge verschwunden.  
  
Die Halle war schon überfüllt mit Schülern und sie blickten hoch, auf die Empore, wo der Lehrertisch entfernt worden war. Dort standen nun schon Musikinstrumente und ein Megaphon war auf einen Ständer angebracht, damit man Monty Montacute auch bis in den letzten Winkel der Halle oder bessergesagt von Hogwarts hören konnte!  
  
Die Lehrer waren deswegen an den Tischen ihrer Häuser platziert worden und standen jeweils an den Kopfenden und versuchten irgendwie die Menge zu bändigen. Da aber immer noch alle herumschnatterten - noch nie waren so viele Mädchen in Hogwarts so aufgeregt gewesen - ging Dumbledore auf die Empore und trat vor das Megaphon und begann zu sprechen.  
  
"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler! Bitte, nehmt doch Platz! Wir werden zu erst Essen und danach folgt der Auftritt von Mr. Montacute. Bitte, nehmt doch endlich Platz!"  
  
Ein trauriges Seufzen ging durch die Halle und allmählich setzten sich alle an ihre Plätze.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus hatte gar nicht hingehen wollen, doch Dumbledore hatte befohlen, dass alle Lehrer bei den Feierlichkeiten erscheinen sollten. Außerdem hielt er es für besser, wenn die Hausvorstände da sein würden, um die aufgeregte Schülermenge zu bändigen.  
  
Snape sah sich suchend um und fand irgendwann auch das, nachdem er Ausschau gehalten hatte. Stella betrat gerade lachend mit Potter und Weasley die Halle und Severus blickte sie erstaunt an. Sie sah wunderschön in der Tracht aus. Das Kleid betonte ihre Figur an den richtigen Stellen. Severus ärgerte sich einmal mehr, dass er bei ihr immer solche Gedanken bekam! Er zwang sich, wo anders hinzublicken und starrte verwundert Mirabell McArtur an, die an ihrem Fotoapparat herumfuchtelte. Anscheinend wollte sie diesen komischen Kauz unbedingt fotografieren.  
  
Endlich saßen alle und wie aus dem Nichts bogen sich die Tische unter der Last der Leckereien, die die Elfen zubereitet hatten. Normalweise ließen sich alle immer Zeit mit dem Essen, doch fast alle Mädchen schlangen das Essen hinunter, manche aßen auch gar nichts, weil sie zu aufgeregt waren. Stella spießte eine Kartoffel auf ihre Gabel und suchte mit ihren Augen nach Snape. Er saß am Tisch der Slytherins und in diesem Moment sehnte sie sich fast danach, wieder dort zu sitzen.  
  
Sie betrachtete ihn. "Schön ist er ja eigentlich nicht, nein ganz und gar nicht. Aber doch, hat er irgendwas!" dachte Stella nachdenklich. Sie fand, das ihn eine seltsame Aura umgab. Geheimnisvoll und unergründlich. "Vielleicht ist es ja das, was ihn interessant macht? Vielleicht will ich einfach nur herausfinden, was für ein Charakter er hat!" sie wusste es nicht und wand sich wieder ab um weiter zu essen.  
  
Severus hatte bemerkt, dass sie ihn Musterte. Anscheinend schien sie sich nicht sonderlich von der Euphorie ihrer Kameradinnen anstecken zu lassen. "Interessiert Sie sich wirklich nicht für diesen Sänger?" Er wollte es nur zu gerne herausfinden.  
  
Parvati und Lavender feuerten die Jungen an, endlich schneller zu essen. "Ist das ein Wettbewerb, oder was?" murmelte Ron genervt, als auch noch seine Schwester Ginny anfing ihn zu nerven.  
  
Nach, für die Mädchen, einer Ewigkeit, verschwand das Essen und die Teller von den Tischen und Dumbledore ließ die Tische verschwinden. Das Licht wurde gedimmt und alle standen vor der Empore und warteten auf Montys Auftritt.  
  
Nebel stieg plötzlich auf und hüllte die Bühne ein. Von irgendwoher kam ein greller Lichtstrahl und erhellte die Mitte der Empore. Der Klang eines Keyboards erfüllte die Halle. Der Nebel verschwand und auf der Bühne stand ein blonder, junger Mann der seine Arme ausgestreckt hatte, als ob er alle umarmen wollte. Seine Zähne blitzten strahlendweiß. Er trat an das Megaphon und begann zu singen. Gleichzeitig begannen ca. dreihundert Mädchen zu kreischen.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Severus blickte entnervt umher. Das war einfach nicht zum aushalten! Was sang der Kerl da?  
  
... It´s a Wand, Wand of Love Oh My Wand is Big and loves you so .....  
  
Er hielt sich die Ohren zu und suchte sich einen Weg nach Draußen, durch die kreischende Menge. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er mit, wie McAtrur ohnmächtig in Crabbes Arme sank. Dieser Blickte mit seligen Gesichtsausdruck nach unten zu Mirabell. Anscheinend war es das erste mal, das er überhaupt jemanden im Arm hielt. Severus schüttelte sich.  
  
Erleichtert Atmete er auf, als er die Vorhalle erreicht hatte. Er brauchte jetzt Ruhe. Das war einfach zu viel. Er überlegte Kurz und lief zum Astronomie-Turm.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Stella stand eingequetscht zwischen Parvati, Lavender und Ginny. Lavender kreischte ihr ständig ins Ohr und sang das Lied mit. Stella fand, dass sie eine ernsthafte Konkurrenz für die Elwebitsche abgab und grinste. Ginny stöhnte verzückt auf, als Monty in ihre Richtung schaute. "Er hat mir zugezwinkert!" brüllte sie und hüpfte auf- und ab und winkte Monty hektisch zu und rammte Stella aus versehen ihren Ellbogen in die Seite.  
  
Stella hatte genug und drängte sich durch die Menge nach draußen. Sie fand die Musik nicht sonderlich gut. Harry und Ron waren schon längst geflüchtet. Sie nahm an, dass die Beiden in den Gryffindor-Turm geflüchtet waren und sie überlegte kurz, wo sie hingehen konnte.  
  
"Wenn schon Musik, dann gescheite!" sagte sie leise und lief zum Musikzimmer. Sie betrat den Raum und sagte leise "Lumos". Auf dem Flügel standen immer noch die Kerzen vom letzten Mal und sie seufzte laut auf, als sie an Snape dachte. Sie zündete die Kerzen an und überlegte, was sie spielen konnte.  
  
Ihr fiel ein schönes, englisches Muggellied ein und sie hob den Deckel, der die Tasten schütze und schlug ihn zurück. Zum Glück war Monty bis hierher nicht mehr zu hören. Stella hatte vergessen die Tür zu schließen und ein fahler Lichtschein fiel in den Gang.  
  
Sie legte ihre Hände auf die Tasten und besann sich einen Moment und begann zu spielen.  
  
Nach dem Intro erhob sie auch ihre Stimme.  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
  
So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
  
  
  
Während sie das Lied sang, dachte sie die ganze Zeit nur an eine Person. Immer wieder sah sie seine dunklen Augen vor sich, die sie intensiv anschauten. Zu gerne hätte Stella es gehabt, dass er kommen und zuhören würde! Noch einmal sang sie voller Inbrunst den Refrain.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Severus war froh endlich der Menge entflohen zu sein und lehnte sich an eines der Fenster und starrte in den Sternenklaren Nachthimmel. Er atmete die kühle Nachtluft ein und schloss kurz die Augen. Die Ruhe war himmlisch! Er dachte kurz an Stella und überlegte, ob er nicht doch sehr ungerecht ihr gegenüber gewesen war, was diesen Montacute anging. Er hatte ihren genervten Blick gesehen, als der Kerl angefangen hatte zu singen.  
  
Von irgendwoher drang Musik an sein Ohr. Er öffnete wieder die Augen und konzentrierte sich drauf, woher die Musik kam. Es war definitiv nicht dieser Lackaffe in der Halle!  
  
Eine Frauenstimme erklang und wurde von der Melodie des Klaviers getragen. Die Stimme kam ihm sehr bekannt vor und er fühlte ein dumpfes Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
  
Saß dort wirklich Miss Maris?  
  
Er verließ den Turm und lief langsam Richtung Musikzimmer. Die Musik wurde lauter und er besann sich auf den Text.  
  
.... I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world ....  
  
  
  
Sein Herz schlug schneller und er fragte sich, wer es war, der ihr die Welt wundervoller machte? Severus blieb in der Tür stehen und war glücklich, dass er sie endlich mal seit Wochen ungestört beobachten konnte. Anscheinend war sie völlig erfüllt von der Musik. Langsam lief er auf sie zu, jedoch nicht bevor er den Boden auf irgendwelche Stolperfallen überprüft hatte.  
  
Er konnte und wollte nicht mehr warten. Er wollte ihren Nacken sanft berühren, er wollte ihre Lippen auf seinen spüren!  
  
"Aber will Sie das auch?" fragte er sich verzweifelt.  
  
Severus trat hinter Stella und hob seine Hand um sanft ihren Nacken zu berühren.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Stella spielte gerade die letzten Takte des Liedes, als sie spürte, wie jemand hinter sie getreten war. Sie hielt den Atem an und hoffte unendlich, dass es Severus Snape war und sonst niemand anderes!  
  
Sie hatte ein unendliches Kribbeln im Nacken und wünschte sich, dass sie diesen irgendwie bekämpfen konnte. Dann spürte sie plötzlich Finger, die genau die Stelle sanft berührten, wo sie dieses unergründliche Kribbeln gehabt hatte. Sie erschauderte unter seiner Hand.  
  
In ihrem tiefsten Inneren wusste sie, dass es Severus war, doch sie wollte sich mit ihren Augen davon überzeugen. Sie wollte in seine dunklen Augen sehen.  
  
Langsam drehte sie sich um und erblickte ihn. Erleichterung stieg in ihr auf und sie lächelte ihn unsicher an. Sie sahen sich einen Moment schweigend an und auch sie hob ihre Hand und strich ihm eine seiner dunklen Strähnen aus der Stirn. Es war so schön ihn endlich einmal zu berühren.  
  
Stella betete insgeheim, das nicht wieder irgend ein Unglück passieren würde, nur weil sie sich jetzt so nah waren!  
  
Severus sah ihr überrascht in die Augen. Es war keine Abneigung darin zu finden und er legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog Stella vorsichtig an sich. Immer noch hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Aber ihre Blicke sprachen Bände!  
  
Stella hatte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt und zog ihn ebenfalls zu sich. Bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, sahen sie sich noch einmal tief in die Augen und als sie sich endlich trafen, entrang Stella ein Seufzer der Erleichterung.  
  
Sie drängten sich aneinander und sie öffnete bereitwillig ihre Lippen um ihn intensiver zu spüren. Severus zog sie fest an sich und Küsste sie Leidenschaftlich. Nun kamen die ganzen unterdrückten Gefühle der letzten Wochen an die Oberfläche und er konnte kaum glauben, wie er es so lange ausgehalten hatte, sie nicht zu küssen!  
  
Stella fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und presste ihn fest an sich. So lange hatte sie sich gewünscht, dies zu tun! Sie erforschte freudig seinen Mund. Er schmeckte wundervoll!  
  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten sie sich schweratmend voneinander. Wieder sahen sie sich in die Augen und Stella erkannte, wie die seinen vor Leidenschaft leuchteten.  
  
Noch einmal zog er sie an sich und küsste sie wieder leidenschaftlich. Dann trat er abrupt einen Schritt zurück schenkte ihr noch einmal einen sehnsüchtigen Blick und sagte leise: "Verzeih!"  
  
Dann machte er auf den Absatz kehrt und es schien ihr fast, dass er aus dem Zimmer floh.  
  
Mit zittrigen Beinen ließ sich Stella auf den Schemel fallen und griff sich verwundert an die Lippen, wo sie noch immer Severus´ Lippen spürte.  
  
  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
Hat's euch gefallen? War's zu schwülstig? Ich hoffe nicht!  
  
Ach ja .. Die Melodie von "Wand of Love ist die von You´re my heart youre my soul.. Von Modern Talking *g*  
  
Und Charles Camperfield = Karl Lagerfeld ... ;-)  
  
Bitte REVIEWT!!!!! 


	14. Tango mit dem Falschen

14. Tango mit dem Falschen  
  
  
  
Stella starrte Severus sehnsuchtsvoll hinterher. Noch nie war sie mit solch einer Leidenschaft geküsst worden. Noch nie war sie sich so begehrt vorgekommen! "Und was passiert jetzt?" fragte sie leise in den leeren Raum hinein. Severus war längst weg. Er hörte sie nicht mehr. "Wo ist er bloß hingegangen?"  
  
Stella überlegte, wohin sie jetzt gehen sollte. In den Gryffindor-Turm? In die Halle? Mit immer noch zittrigen Knien stand sie auf und verließ langsam das Musikzimmer und lief nach unten. In ihrem Kopf rumorte es unendlich. "Er hat mich geküsst!" sie seufzte und ließ wieder und wieder den Kuss Revue passieren.  
  
Stella erreichte die Halle. Die Türen zur großen Halle waren weit geöffnet und noch immer sang Monty. Verwundert blickte sich Stella um. Anscheinend bekam Poppy eine Menge zu tun, denn etliche Schülerinnen schwebten ohnmächtig waagerecht in der Luft, getragen durch die Zauberstäbe der männlichen Mitschüler, die nicht so auf Montys Gesänge reagierten. Sie hatte gerade beschlossen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu gehen, als Lavander angestürzt kam und Stella wortlos zurück in die Halle zerrte.  
  
"Lavander ..!" wiederwillig lies Stella sich hinterher ziehen.  
  
"Wieso rennst du weg?" fragte diese Aufgeregt. "Das ist ja so toll! Er singt wunderbar!"  
  
Lavander hielt immer noch Stellas Hand umklammert und zog sie an den Rand der Empore. Ginny stand ebenfalls dort und hielt gerade vorsichtig eine Rose zu dem Sänger. Monty, der gerade "Magic Melody Of Love" sang, lies sich vor Ginny auf die Knie fallen und strahlte diese an und nahm ihr die Rose ab. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und hauchte ihr, wie auf dem Foto, was Snape zerrissen hatte, einen Handkuss zu.  
  
Ginny seufzte noch einmal verzückt auf, verdrehte dann die Augen und stürzte, wie vorher schon zirka zwanzig andere Mädchen, in eine tiefe Ohnmacht.  
  
Jemand kam und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Ginny, schrie "Mobilkorpus" gegen die Lautstärke der Musik und trug die Ohnmächtige davon.  
  
Stella, immer noch verwirrt von dem Kuss, sah sich verdattert das Geschehen an. An ihr Ohr drang der Text des Liedes, und sie versuchte, den Text zu verstehen.  
  
... It was the Moment, when we kissing first .. ... The Magic Melody of Love came over us .. ... And filled us, with the deepest Feeling we never had ..  
  
Bei solch einem Text seufzte sogar Stella laut auf. Er passte wundervoll zu dem gerade erlebten. Sie achtete nicht sonderlich auf diesen Monty und sah erschrocken auf, als dieser sie nach Oben, auf die Empore zog. Sie versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, kam aber gegen den Mann nicht an. Stella war nun genau vor Montys Gesicht und erkannte, unter den Tonnen von Make-up, das er sich auf sein Gesicht geklatscht hatte, einen fetten Pickel, der auf seinem Kinn prangerte.  
  
Sie versuchte von ihm abzurücken. Doch der Sänger kam nun voll in Fahrt, legte seine Arme um Stellas Rücken und ließ sie mit Schwung zurückfallen. Ihr Rücken bog sich nach Hinten und ihr Blick fiel nun Kopfüber in die Halle und sie erkannte Lavander und Parvati, die beide jubelten und ihr freudig zuwinkten. Stella konnte sich in dieser Lage schlecht gegen diesen Kerl wehren. Zudem erkannte sie eine dunkle Gestalt, deren Blick entsetzt auf sie und Monty fiel.  
  
"Oh, nein! Oh, nein! Severus hat mich mit diesem Lackaffen gesehen!" sie schloss kurz entsetzt die Augen.  
  
Montagute zog sie nun mit einem Ruck nach oben und griff nach Stellas Hand, um mit ihr Tango zu tanzen. Sie hatte nun entgültig genug von dem getanze und drückte sich abwehrend von ihm weg.  
  
"Lassen SIE mich los!" brüllte sie in sein Gesinge und endlich lockerte er seinen Griff und starrte Stella verwundert an. Die Band war verstummt und alle blickten verwundert auf die beiden Hauptakteure auf der Bühne.  
  
"Fanden Sie es denn nicht toll, mit MIR zu tanzen?" fragte Monty mit hochnäsiger Stimme. Stella zog genervt ihre Augenbrauen hoch und sagte mit kalter Stimme: "Wenn Sie eine ehrliche Antwort wollen: NEIN!" Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ die Bühne.  
  
Monty Montacute starrte ihr einen Moment nach, fing sich aber dann wieder und wand sich an seine restliche Fangemeinde und fragte: "Würde denn jemand von Ihnen gerne mit mir Tanzen?" Die Halle rumorte wieder und es waren verschiedene "Jas!" zu hören. Nun hatte Parvati das "zweifelhafte" Vergnügen in Montys Armen zu liegen.  
  
Stella rannte nach draußen und suchte nach Snape. Dieser war jedoch längst in den Tiefen des Schlosses verschwunden.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Nach dem Kuss war Severus entsetzt aus dem Musikzimmer gestürzt. Er presste eine Hand vor seinem Mund, mit dem er gerade noch Stellas wundervolle Lippen berührt hatte. "Was habe ich getan? Eine Schülerin geküsst! Das ist so falsch. Ich darf das nicht!" er lief noch einmal nach oben in den Astronomie-Turm.  
  
Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und blickte zum Mond, der voll vor dem Fenster stand. Jetzt fragte er sich, was in ihn gefahren war! Aber er hatte sich nicht zurückhalten können. So lange hatte er sich schon gewünscht, sie zu küssen und anscheinend gefiel es ihr auch. "Dann brauche ich mich eigentlich nicht schlecht fühlen!" dachte Severus und war sich trotzdem klar, dass er sich von Stella fernhalten musste. Das Schuljahr war noch lange und sie war immer noch seine Schülerin.  
  
Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, lief er langsam nach unten. Um in seine Gemächer zu kommen, musste er durch die Vorhalle, an der großen Halle vorbei. Die Musik wurde wieder lauter und er hörte diesen Idioten wieder singen.  
  
... It was the Moment, when we kissing first .. ... The Magic Melody of Love came over us .. ... And filled us, with the deepest Feeling we never had ..  
  
"Der Gesang ist zwar grässlich," dachte er, "aber der Text passt zu dem Kuss!" sein Blick fiel Automatisch in die Halle und er sah genau in diesem zur Empore, als dieser Blender Stella im Arm hielt und mit ihr Tanzte. Severus erstarrte einen Moment und konnte kaum glauben, was er da sah! "Der Kuss ist noch keine zehn Minuten her und sie macht schon wieder mit einem Anderen rum?" er ertrug diesen Anblick nicht und lief grimmig in seine Gemächer. Das, was er da gerade gesehen hatte, versetzte ihm einen Stich und er schwor sich, nie wieder auf eine Frau hereinzufallen!  
  
@@@@@  
  
Stella lief geknickt nach oben, in den Gryffindor- Turm. Sie machte vor der Fetten Dame halt und flüsterte: "Lebertran!"  
  
"Was hast du denn, mein Kind?" vernahm sie plötzlich die Stimme der Fetten Dame. Verwundert sah Stella zu ihr hin. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Sie würde so gerne mit jemanden reden. Aber die Fette Dame war eine geschwätzige Person, die alles sofort weitererzählte. Sie wäre wohl kaum die richtige Person, sich Stellas Probleme anzuhören!  
  
"Nichts!" antwortete sie.  
  
"So schaust du aber nicht aus! Hat er dich schlecht behandelt?" mitleidig sah sie Stella an.  
  
"Bitte!" flüsterte Stella fast flehend. "Lassen Sie mich rein!"  
  
Das Portrait kippte zur Seite und Stella betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Sie erblickte Harry und Ron, die vor dem Kamin saßen und Zauberschach spielten. "Hi Stella!" sagte Ron. "Ist der Idiot da unten immer noch da? Wie viele Mädchen sind denn in Ohnmacht gefallen?"  
  
Stella ließ sich mit glasigen Augen neben den Beiden nieder. Sie konnte kein Wort sagen. "Ich hab es vermasselt!" dachte sie. "Nein!" flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in ihr. "Dieser Montacute hat es dir vermasselt!" Sie starrte in das prasselnde Feuer und schreckte hoch, als Harry sie am Arm berührte.  
  
"W-was?" sie blickte verwundert um sich her.  
  
"Geht es dir gut?" fragte Harry mit besorgter Mine. "Du hast gerade ganz Abwesend geschaut und irgendwas von "Vermasselt!" geredet.  
  
"Ich habe laut gesprochen?" sie hatte es gar nicht gemerkt.  
  
"Du weinst ja!" sagte Ron leise. "Können wir dir irgendwie helfen?"  
  
Stella war aufgestanden und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Dann rannte sie schluchzend auf ihr Zimmer. Harry und Ron warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu. "Weiber!" sagte Harry und zuckte fragend mit den Schultern. "Weiber!" nickte Ron zurück und sie widmeten sich wieder dem Schachbrett.  
  
Stella war in ihr Zimmer gestürzt und legte sich in voller Montur auf ihr Bett. Sie schob ihre Beine unter ihre Bettdecke und zog diese über ihren Kopf und schluchze in ihr Kissen. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt mit Michaela, ihrer Freundin in Deutschland sprechen! Sie hatte hier niemanden, mit dem sie reden konnte. Niemanden!  
  
Irgendwann, es schien ihr eine Ewigkeit, fühlte Stella, wie jemand durch die Decke ihren Arm streichelte und sanft die Decke wegzog. Sie blinzelte, weil ihr das Licht so grell erschien, und erblickte Lavander.  
  
"Stella, was hast du denn?" fragte sie vorsichtig. "Es ist nicht dieser Montacute, nicht wahr? Der interessiert dich doch überhaupt nicht!?" es war mehr eine Feststellung wie eine Frage.  
  
Stella hatte sich aufgesetzt und lehnte an der Wand. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus den Augen und schluckte schwer.  
  
"I-ich kann nicht darüber reden, Lavander, m-mit niemanden!" sie heulte laut auf und vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren angezogenen Beinen.  
  
Lavander drückte sie und sagte leise: "Wäre ich denn so geschockt?" Stella nickte heftig an Lavanders Schulter. Lavander begann damit, Namen aufzusagen. "Harry, Ron, Neville .." sie ratterte fast alle Jungennamen aus Gryffindor herunter, doch Stella schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Jemand der nicht in Gryffindor ist?" fragte sie verwundert. Stella schüttelte den Kopf und Lavander wusste nicht so ganz wie sie das deuten sollte. Schüttelte sie jetzt den Kopf, weil er in Gryffindor war, oder weil er es nicht war?  
  
Stella erhob ihren Kopf und sagte mit tränenerstickter Stimme: "Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen, es tut mir leid!"  
  
"Ich glaube, du solltest jetzt schlafen, Stella!" sie strich ihr noch einmal sanft über den Kopf und stand auf und zog den Vorhang vor Stellas Bett zu. "Schlaf Gut!" flüsterte Lavander und machte sich Bettfertig.  
  
Lavander Brown wäre jedoch nicht sie selbst, wenn sie jetzt nicht darüber nachgrübeln würde, in wen Stella verliebt war! Sie begann, sich ihr Hirn zu zermatern! Sie konnte ihre neue Kameradin wirklich gut leiden und es tat ihr sehr leid, sie so zu sehen.  
  
"Ich komme schon noch dahinter und dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass der Kerl nett zu Stella ist!"  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: Und? Erwartungen erfüllt? *g* Kapitel war jetzt nicht soo lang, aber hatte doch wieder ein wenig "Action" oder?  
  
Ach, ja. die Lyrics von Montys Liedern hab ich mir irgendwie ausgedacht ... allerdings bin ich nicht über die Refrains hinausgekommen ... wenn sie gesungen werden würden (was für ein Deutsch ..) dann wären sie ziemlich schwülstig! So a la Howard Carpendale oder so .. 


	15. Die Ohnmacht und Lavenders Ahnung

15. Die Ohnmacht und Lavenders Ahnung  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saßen alle zu einem verspäteten Frühstück in der großen Halle. Es war Samstag und viele Plätze blieben leer, da sich einige Schüler (vorwiegend Mädchen) immer noch vom Abend vorher erholen mussten. Stella saß stumm neben Lavender und rührte in ihrem Porridge herum.  
  
"Stella?" erklang Harrys Stimme und sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?" Harry sah ihre rotgeweinten Augen. Stella schniefte und stand abrupt auf.  
  
"Entschuldigt mich bitte!"  
  
"Aber, was hast Du denn?" rief nun Ron verwundert und sie sahen, wie Stella raschen Schrittes die Halle verließ. Harry wand sich zu Lavender: "Was ist mit ihr los?"  
  
"Wenn ich das wüsste!" seufzte sie. "Irgend etwas stimmt nicht mit ihr!" sie sprach nicht aus, was sie dachte. "Sie muss unglücklich verliebt sein!"  
  
"Sollen wir ihr hinterher laufen?" fragte Harry zweifelnd.  
  
Lavender schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube, sie möchte alleine sein!"  
  
@@@@  
  
Stella hielt es nicht mehr aus in der Halle. Sie musste mit Snape reden. Dringend! Sie rannte nach unten, zum Kerker. Sie hoffte, dass er dort sein würde! Sie kam Atemlos vor der Tür zum stehen und klopfte. Er öffnete nicht. Sie rüttelte am Türgriff. Sie war verschlossen. "Soll ich es mit dem Zauberstab versuchen?" sie griff in ihre Umhangtasche und zog ihn langsam heraus. Einen Moment stand sie unschlüssig da und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es wirklich tun sollte.  
  
Sie zeigte mit ihm auf das Schloss und flüsterte: "Alohomora!" doch auch nun geschah nichts. Anscheinend hatte Snape einen sicheren Verschlusszauber über die Tür gelegt, der mit einen einfachen Öffnungszauber nicht zu brechen war.  
  
Aufgebracht schlug Stella gegen die Tür. "Professor Snape! Bitte, öffnen Sie doch!" doch nichts geschah. Gefrustet wand sie sich ab und lief davon.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Snape hatte sehr wohl ihr Klopfen gehört. Hatte jedoch nicht geöffnet. Er war immer noch so verwirrt! Was hatte das alles bloß zu bedeuten? Zuerst erwiderte sie seinen Kuss voller Leidenschaft und lässt sich dann in die Arme dieses idiotischen Schönlings fallen! Er wollte sie einfach nicht sehen. "Aber ihre Stimme klang doch irgendwie flehendlich, als sie an deine Tür geklopft hat!?" flüsterte sein inneres Ich. "Wahrscheinlich ist sie eh nur gekommen um zu sagen, dass sie in diesen Lackaffen verliebt war!" Doch tief in seinem innern, wusste er, dass es nicht so war.  
  
Er sah sich in seinem Büro um, griff nach dem nächstbesten Einmachglas, das mit irgendwelchen Glubschaugen gefüllt war und feuerte es mit voller Kraft gegen die Wand.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Stella verkroch sich das restliche Wochenende, indem sie entweder in ihrem Zimmer blieb, oder weite Spaziergänge machte. Dabei achtete sie peinlichst genau darauf, dass sie nicht in die Nähe des Sees und des verbotenen Waldes kam. Am Sonntag streifte sie gerade mal wieder über die Ländereien und kam zum Gewächs- und Kräuterhaus.  
  
Sie betrat es und sah sich interessiert um. Noch nie hatte sie so seltsame Pflanzen gesehen wie hier. Eine Pflanze sah besonders gefährlich aus. Sie hatte lilafarbene Blätter und diese bewegten sich. Am Ende hatten sie Zangenförmige Greifer die immer wieder in die Luft schnappten.  
  
Stella schienen diese Dinger nicht sehr Vertrauenswürdig und sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen um das Gewächshaus wieder zu verlassen, als einer der Blätterarme blitzartig herausgeschossen kam, ihre Knöchel umschlang und sie mit einem Ruck in die Höhe riss.  
  
Stella kippte nach vorne um und konnte sich gerade noch mit den Händen auf dem Boden abstützen und wurde dann in die Luft gerissen.  
  
Sie schrie.  
  
Und als sie nach unten blickte, erkannte sie den weitaufgerissenen Schlund der Schlingpflanze. Panisch suchte sie ihren Zauberstab, so gut das Kopfüberhängend ging. Er rutschte ihr aber aus der Hand und kam auf dem Boden neben der Pflanze zum liegen.  
  
In dem Moment, als die Pflanze sie noch etwas besser über ihrem Schlund platzierte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus hielt es in seinen kalten Gemäuern nicht mehr aus. Er wollte ein wenig spazieren gehen. Zudem brauchte er eh einige Sachen aus dem Kräuterhaus und er machte sich auf den Weg dorthin.  
  
Kurz bevor er es erreichte, vernahm er ein erschrockenes Schreien. Rasch griff er seinen Zauberstab und stürzte in das Gewächshaus und sah sich einen Moment um. Er sah niemanden.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Stella erblickte Snape. Sie sah, dass er sich suchen umblickte, da sie ja nur knapp unter der Decke hing.  
  
"Hier!" rief sie. "Professor Snape, bitte ..!"  
  
Severus riss seinen Kopf nach oben und sah sie an einem Arm der "Lianus Hibrida" hängen.  
  
"Vielleicht sollte ich sie ja hängen lassen, Miss Maris?" fragte Severus spöttisch. Er überlegte, ob er sie nicht noch ein bisschen zappeln lassen sollte. Er war immer noch sauer wegen des Anblicks, den sie ihm mit Montacute geboten hatte.  
  
"Ich finde das gar nicht Witzig!" schrie Stella panisch von oben hinab.  
  
"Tun sie doch was! Bitte!" flehte sie Snape inzwischen an.  
  
Severus hob lässig seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Pflanze und rief: "Stupor!" Augenblicklich erschlafften die Arme der Pflanze und Stella fiel nach Unten. Severus ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und stürzte nach vorne, als ihm klar wurde, dass Stella nun auf dem Boden aufschlagen würde! Er breitete seine Arme aus und sie aufzufangen und sie fiel schwer in seine Arme und beide stürzten zu Boden.  
  
Stella lag quer über Severus´ Brust und rappelte sich verwirrt auf. Snape rührte sich nicht. "Oh Gott!" flüsterte sie, während sie sich über sein Gesicht beugte und ihn vorsichtig abtastete. Sie war ja weich gefallen, genau auf ihn. Jedoch war er bei dem Sturz mit dem Hinterkopf auf dem unebenen Boden aufgeschlagen und war anscheinend Ohnmächtig.  
  
"Professor Snape.. Severus! Kannst du mich hören?" fragte sie verzweifelt und fuhr sanft mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Er rührte sich immer noch nicht. Reglos lag er mit geschlossenen Augen vor Stella. "Wir wechseln uns wohl auch immer ab, was irgend welche Unfälle angeht, wie?" fragte sie leise, stand auf und flüsterte "Mobilcorpus" und brachte den reglosen Körper auf die Krankenstation.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Er hat nur eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung! Du kannst jetzt gehen, Stella! Er wird schon wieder!" fügte Poppy hinzu, als sie Stellas besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Ihr zwei rettet Euch wohl immer gegenseitig das Leben, wie?" fragte sie und zwinkerte Stella zu.  
  
"Wenn, wenn irgend etwas ist, verständigst du mich dann?" fragte Stella matt.  
  
"Natürlich! Du kannst doch morgen früh wieder vorbeikommen und nach ihm sehen! Und nun geh! Bis morgen ist Professor Snape wieder Putzmunter!"  
  
Stella lief nach oben und kam vor der Fetten Dame zum stehen und flüsterte das Passwort.  
  
"Na, wieder Probleme mit dem Liebsten?" fragte die Dame besorgt. Stella antworte mit einem schniefen und das Portrait klappte zur Seite. Sie lief rasch durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Harry und Ron, die gerade über "Die großen Animagi der Zeit" hingen sahen verwundert auf. Lavander, die gerade "Handlesen für Profis" las legte rasch ihr Buch zur Seite und folgte Stella auf ihr Zimmer.  
  
Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit darüber Gedanken gemacht, wer es war, der Stellas Herz gebrochen hatte und sie hatte auch schon so einen Verdacht. Kurz bevor sie die Wendeltreppe erreicht hatte, hörte sie, wie Neville in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürzt kam und:  
  
"Snape liegt Ohnmächtig auf der Krankenstation!" rief.  
  
"Lavender stoppte und drehte sich zu ihm um und fragte: "Was ist denn Passiert, Neville?" Er atmete kurz durch und sagte: "Snape muss irgendwie gestürzt sein, oder so .... im Gewächshaus und stellt euch vor - er legte eine kleine Pause ein - Stella hat ihn zu Poppy gebracht!"  
  
Lavender hatte genug gehört und lief nach Oben. Stella hatte völlig verstört ausgeschaut und irgendwie verhärtete sich in ihr der Verdacht, den sie die ganze Zeit mit sich herumtrug. Wie Lavender vermutet hatte, lag Stella schluchzend auf ihrem Bett. Ihr Gesicht ins Kissen gepresst.  
  
Sie ließ sich auf dem Bettrand nieder und griff sanft an ihre Schulter.  
  
"Willst du dich nicht endlich mal aussprechen, Stella?" fragte sie sanft und beobachtete Stella, die sich langsam aufsetzte.  
  
"Lavender, ich, ich weiß nicht! Sagte sie leise und zweifelnd.  
  
"Du bist unglücklich verliebt, stimmts?"  
  
Stella schluchzte und nickte heftig.  
  
"Und es ist niemand aus Gryffindor!?"  
  
Wieder ein Nicken.  
  
"Kann es sein," fuhr Lavender fort, "dass dieser jemand gerade Ohnmächtig auf der Krankenstation liegt?"  
  
Stella blickte Lavender nun mit großen Augen an und flüsterte: "Woher weißt du ...?"  
  
"Neville hat es gerade erzählt. Es ist doch Snape, nicht wahr?"  
  
Wieder stiegen Tränen in Stellas Augen und sie seufzte laut auf.  
  
"Ja", flüsterte sie, "es ist tatsächlich Snape! Findest du das nicht auch seltsam? Gerade Snape! Aber wie kommst du auf Snape?"  
  
"Ich habe euch beobachtet. Wie ihr euch anschaut. Er wirft dir definitiv einen anderen Blick zu wie uns anderen! Ron und Harry würden es wahrscheinlich sehr seltsam finden, aber Stella - sie sah ihrer Freundin fest in die Augen - wenn du dich in ihn verliebt hast, ist es OK, verstehst du?"  
  
"Was ist denn mit Snape? Weiß er von deinen Gefühlen?"  
  
Stella zuckte fragend mit ihren Schultern. "Ich weiß auch nicht! Wir, wir haben uns sogar schon Geküsst!"  
  
"Was?" nun schaute Lavender ziemlich verdutzt.  
  
Stella lächelte sie matt an und fragte: "Hast du Zeit? Dann erzähle ich dir die Geschichte, aber von Anfang an!" Lavender nickte.  
  
"Es begann alles in einem klapprigen Muggel-Auto ..."  
  
  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
So, habs doch noch geschafft, das Kapitel fertig zu schreiben. soll Stella Lavender erst mal alles erzählen! :-)  
  
Hat's euch wieder gefallen? Bitte Reviewt! 


	16. wie die Katze um den heißen Brei

16. .. wie die Katze um den heißen Brei ...  
  
Lavender konnte immer noch nicht so ganz fassen, was Stella ihr da gerade erzählt hatte. Während Stella erzählte, hatte sie immer wieder laut aufgelacht. Sie fand die Vorstellung, wie Professor Snape sich hilflos in der Muggelwelt herumschlug, einfach köstlich.  
  
Als Stella geendet hatte und Lavender nun fragend anblickte, herrschte einen Moment nachdenkliches Schweigen. "Das ist ja total verrückt!" sagte Lavender verblüfft.  
  
"Das Snape so drauf ist, hätte ich nie erwartet!"  
  
"Ich auch nicht!" erwiderte Stella. "Weißt du, am Anfang, da habe ich ihn so gehasst! Und doch war da irgend etwas in mir, das realisiert hat, dass hinter dieser starren Maske auch ein Mensch steckt!"  
  
"Was glaubst du, warum hat er Dich auf dem Heuwagen geküsst?"  
  
"Hmm.. ich glaube, er wollte mir das alles, was vorher passiert war, heimzahlen! Ihm war klar, dass mich dieser Kuss schocken würde!"  
  
Lavender schwieg wieder eine Weile. Sie saß neben Stella auf dem Bett und lehnte ebenfalls mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Sie blickte mit einem leicht verträumten Blick nach oben.  
  
"Geht es dir gut?" fragte Stella und stupste sie leicht von der Seite an.  
  
"Hach!" seufzte Lavender. "Ich finde das ja soooo romantisch! Auch wenn ich mir Snape als Liebhaber noch nicht so ganz vorstellen kann!" sie grinste Stella schelmisch an und beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinüber.  
  
"Küsst er denn gut?"  
  
"Lavender!" rief Stella mit gespieltem Entsetzen und fügte rasch hinzu: "Eine Dame genießt und schweigt!"  
  
"Jetzt komm schon!" bettelte sie. "Du kannst mir hier nicht die ganze Story erzählen und die wichtigsten Stellen auslassen!"  
  
Stella lief bei dem Gedanken an Severus Küsse rot an.  
  
"Er küsst sehr Leidenschaftlich! Wirklich nicht schlecht!"  
  
"So, so! Unser mürrischer, schlechtgelaunter Professor Snape! Wo er das wohl gelernt hat?" fragte Lavender grinsend. Stella grinste zurück und erwiderte: "Hmm .. ich weiß nicht, so etwas kann man, oder nicht!"  
  
Plötzlich fuhr Lavender auf, als ob ihr etwas Wichtiges eingefallen wäre und griff nach Stellas linker Hand.  
  
"Was machst du?" fragte Stella verwundert.  
  
"Ich lese dir aus der Hand!"  
  
Stella erinnerte sich schwach, dass Professor Liebknecht dies vor einigen Monaten ebenfalls mit ihr getan hatte. "Was hat Sie damals gesagt?" sie rief sich die Worte der Wahrsagerin ins Gedächtnis.  
  
... Der erste Eindruck täuscht .. ... du musst dem Mann vertrauen ..  
  
Hatte Sie damals wirklich Snape gemeint? Sie begann sich wieder auf Lavender zu konzentrieren, deren Finger über ihre Handlinien glitten. Sie hatte ihre Stimme gesenkt, die nun einen rauchigen Klang hatte.  
  
"Ich sehe eine dunkle Gestalt!"  
  
Eine dramatische Pause entstand. Es ist ein Mann! Er ist dein Beschützer, schon die ganze Zeit! .. und .." fügte sie hinzu, " ... er liebt Dich!"  
  
Stella schien es, als ob Lavender total weggetreten war. Sie begann zu Zittern. Lavender erzählte so ziemlich das Selbe, wie Prof. Liebknecht.  
  
Vorsichtig fragte sie: "Snape?"  
  
Lavender fing sich wieder und blickte Stella an. "Ich glaube schon!" Stella entzog langsam Lavender die Hand. "So etwas ähnliches habe ich schon einmal gesagt bekommen, auf der Fahrt nach Beauxbarton!"  
  
"Siehst du!" rief Lavender. "Dann seid Ihr vielleicht wirklich für einander bestimmt!"  
  
Insgeheim dachte Stella sich allerdings, dass Lavender dies nur gesagt hatte, weil sie ihr vorher alles erzählt hatte. Andererseits schien Lavender wirklich weggetreten gewesen. Sie sah ihrer neuen Freundin fest in die Augen und sagte entschlossen:  
  
"Ich muss morgen mit Snape reden. Unbedingt!"  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Noch vor dem Frühstück machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Als sie dort ankam, erklärte ihr jedoch Poppy, dass Snape noch in der Nacht, nachdem er wieder erwacht war, in seine eigenen Gemächer gegangen war. Eilig lief Stella nach unten, in die große Halle. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Severus beim Frühstück erscheinen würde.  
  
Als sie die Halle betrat, begutachtete sie als erstes den Lehrertisch. Sein Platz war leer. Enttäuscht wollte sie sich schon wieder abwenden, als die Seitentür aufging und Snape eintrat. Auch er schien sich unauffällig umzuschauen. Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke und Stella bekam unendlich weiche Knie. Sie glaubte, in seinem Blick so etwas wie Dankbarkeit lesen zu können. Er zeigte sogar eines seiner seltenen Lächeln und ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Stella senkte verlegen den Kopf und lief rasch zu ihrem Platz.  
  
"Du schaust heute schon wesentlich besser aus!" sagte Ron mit einem Lächeln. "Was war denn mit Snape?" warf Neville neugierig fragend ein.  
  
Lavender und Stella tauschten rasch Blicke. Sie hatten sich am Abend vorher noch überlegt, was sie sagen sollte und antwortete mit der vorbereiteten Antwort:  
  
"Ich habe einen Spaziergang gemacht und bin zum Gewächshaus und ais ich dieses Betrat, lag Snape ohnmächtig auf dem Boden!" sie wollte nicht erzählen, dass sie indirekt daran schuld war, dass er eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte. Stella hoffte inständig, dass die Jungen ihr diese Antwort abnahmen.  
  
Lavender hatte nun begonnen unauffällig zu Snape hinüberzuschauen. Sie versuchte, ihn aus der Sicht einer Frau zu sehen, doch sie kannte Snape schon zu lange als Lehrer, der die Gryffindors nie ernst nahm und musste dann feststellen, dass sie in ihm niemals jemand anderen als den Zaubertränke-Lehrer sehen würde und konnte.  
  
Sie hatten an diesem Morgen zu erst Verwandlung bei McGonagall und danach zwei Stunden Muggelkunde mit dem Thema: "Wie verhalte ich mich bei der Begegnung mit Muggel-Gefährten (Autos)?" was Lavender äußerst köstlich fand, da sie ständig an Stellas Geschichte denken musste.  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie, von Stella sehnsuchtsvoll erwartet, endlich Zaubertränke.  
  
@@@@@  
  
  
  
Severus war irgendwann in der Nacht verwundert auf der Krankenstation aufgewacht. Dann erinnerte er sich an die schreiende Stella, wie sie über dem Schlund der "Lianus Hibrida" gehangen hatte und das sie in seine Arme gefallen war.  
  
Poppy wollte ihn eigentlich noch auf der Krankenstation behalten, doch er hatte darauf bestanden, sofort zu gehen. Gegen die Kopfschmerzen wollte er einen Trank einnehmen, den er immer auf Vorrat hatte.  
  
Er wollte am nächsten Morgen unbedingt unterrichten. Poppy hatte ihm erzählt, dass Stella ihn zu ihr gebracht hätte und das sie sehr besorgt schien. Als er auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern war, dachte er einen Moment darüber nach. "Anscheinend retten wir uns immer gegenseitig!" er musste fast darüber schmunzeln und dann fiel ihm wieder dieser Montacute ein.  
  
Inzwischen war er sich sicher, dass zwischen ihr und diesem Kerl nichts gewesen war.  
  
Poppy hatte ihm noch erzählt, wie viele ohnmächtige Mädchen auf der Station gelegen hatten und das dieser Kerl wohl noch mit anderen Schülerinnen getanzt hatte. "Du hast wohl mal wieder überreagiert!" dachte er bitter.  
  
Einige Stunden später betrat er durch die Seitentür die große Halle und blickte sich sofort suchend nach Stella um. Sie fil ihm ins Auge und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Anscheinend hatte auch sie ihn mit ihrem Blick gesucht und Severus freute sich richtig, sie heil und unversehrt zu sehen. Er schenkte ihr ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. Dann sah er, wie sie schüchtern und errötend ihren Kopf senkte. "Errötet Sie wirklich wegen mir?" fragte er sich zweifelnd und setzte sich an seinen Platz und hoffte, dass der Vormittag rasch umgehen würde, da Nachmittags die Gryffindors dran sein würden und er somit Stella endlich wieder sehen würde.  
  
@@@@  
  
Stella wusste nicht, wie sie die zwei Stunden überstehen sollte. Immer wieder warfen sie sich verstohlene Blicke zu und als Severus hinter sie trat, um einen Blick in ihren Kessel zu werfen, musste sie sich am Tisch festhalten und war kurz davor, zu Hyperventilieren. So nah war er ihr zuletzt nur bei dem Kuss, im Musikzimmer, gewesen und alle Gedanken daran strömten kurz in sie hinein. Doch seine Stimme war kalt wie immer, wenn er unterrichtete, nichts ließ auf seine sonstige Gefühlslage deuten.  
  
"Wie immer," knurrte er. "Ist Ihr Trank wieder perfekt! Sie machen wohl nie einen Fehler, Miss Maris?" seine Stimme war äußerst sarkastisch und Stella wurde plötzlich klar, dass er im Unterricht niemals anders reden und handeln würde. Sie errötete und beugte sich tiefer über den Kessel, damit niemand mitbekam, wie ihr zumute war.  
  
Als die Stunde endlich herum war, lies sich Stella extralang, mit der Reinigung ihres Kessels, Zeit. Die anderen Mitschüler verließen nach und nach den Kerker. Lavender zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu und zog Harry und Ron mit nach draußen und verwickelte die Beiden in ein Gespräch, damit sie sich nicht nach Stella umsahen.  
  
Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und nun befanden sich nur noch Stella und Severus in dem leeren Raum. Sie schluckte und fragte sich, wie sie sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Sie tat so, als ob sie nicht bemerkt hätte, dass sie alleine mit Severus war. Doch tief in ihrem Inneren pochte ihr Herz laut und die Schmetterlinge schienen in ihrem Bauch einige Purzelbäume zu schlagen.  
  
Als sie den Kessel wieder an seinen Platz gestellt hatte, merkte Stella, dass Snape sie unverhohlen anstarrte.  
  
Vorsichtig erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl und lief auf sie zu. Stella hiel sich krampfhaft am Kesselrand fest und sah nervös umher. Vor ihrem Platz kam er zum stehen.  
  
"Wie geht es Ihnen? Irgend welchen Schaden davongetragen? Wegen der Pflanze?" er sprach leise und zögernd.  
  
Sie sah auf und stotterte: "G-ganz gut u-und Ihnen?  
  
"Auch gut!" entfuhr es ihm heißer. "Der Communikationus-Trunk ist ihnen wirklich gut gelungen!"  
  
"Danke, ich habe mir auch alle mühe gegeben!" murmelte Stella zurück und dachte: "Vielleicht hätten wir ihn mal gemeinsam trinken sollen! Dann würde vielleicht alles einfacher gehen!"  
  
Sie redeten und schlichen umeinander her wie "die Katze um den heißen Brei" und kamen doch nicht zum eigentlichen Thema.  
  
Eine dieser unangenehmen Schweigeminuten entstand und plötzlich brach es aus Stella heraus.  
  
"M-mit diesem Monty, da war nie etwas! Der Kerl hat mich einfach so auf die Bühne gezerrt! Ich-ich wollte das gar nicht!" sie sah ihn flehendlich an.  
  
Severus schluckte, trat um den Tisch herum und griff sachte an ihren Oberarm. "Ich weiß, das da nichts zwischen Ihnen und diesem "Lackaffen" war."  
  
Sie begann unkontrolliert zu Zittern, als er mit seiner anderen Hand ihren anderen Arm umgriffen hatte. Stella wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, also redete sie einfach weiter, um von ihrer Nervosität abzulenken.  
  
"Ich bin so froh, dass es Ihnen wieder be .." "Schhhh.." flüsterte Severus und legte nun einen Finger auf ihre Lippen.  
  
"Nicht reden, Stella!" murmelte er leise.  
  
Es klang so wundervoll, aus seinem Mund endlich mal den eigenen Namen zu hören und ein Schauer jagte Stella über den Rücken. Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen und sie sah, dass Severus sehr mit sich kämpfen musste, sie nicht zu küssen.  
  
Erschrocken trat er einen Schritt zurück. Severus kämpfte einen Inneren Kampf und er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch die Kraft haben würde, den Wunsch, sie zu küssen, zurückzuhalten.  
  
Wieder sprach die Stimme in seinem Kopf: "Du darfst das nicht!"  
  
Er räusperte sich. Stella sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie hatte es sich so sehnlichst gewünscht, endlich wieder seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren. Gerade war er ihr doch noch so nah gewesen, warum wich er nun wieder zurück?  
  
Er begann wieder zu sprechen: "Ich muß heute Abend einen Trank zubereiten, bei dem ich Hilfe bräuchte....." er wusste, dass dies nur ein Vorwand war und blickte sie erwartend an.  
  
Stella lächelte schüchtern. "Gerne! Ich komme sehr gerne! Wann soll ich da sein?" Ihr Eifer überraschte Severus richtig.  
  
"Ist acht Uhr ok?" fragte er heißer und sah tief in ihre blauen Augen.  
  
Stella nickte sanft und ergriff ihre Unterlagen. Im Türrahmen drehte sie sich noch einmal um und strahlte ihn an. Als sie sein Lächeln sah, wurde sie von einer tiefen Vorfreude erfaßt.  
  
"Bis heute Abend dann!" sagte sie leise und verließ den Kerker und ging zum Gryffindor-Turm.  
  
In ihrem Kopf dröhnte es. "Heute Abend sehe ich ihn wieder!"  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Hoffe, es hat euch wie immer gefallen:-)  
  
Yulara: ich bin eigentlich nicht Schriftstellerin, aber bei den positiven Reviews (1000 Dank an alle!!!!) überlege ich mir ernsthaft mal ein eigenes Buch zu schreiben... mir fällt nur leider nichts ein!!! :-(  
  
Seelenfinder: Your Song wurde tatsächlich in Moulin Rouge gesungen! Von Ewan McGregor (der spielt übrigens in Teil 3 Remus Lupin!!!) Im Original ist der Song von Elton John 


	17. Krank vor Liebe

17. Krank vor Liebe  
  
Stella betrat mit wackligen Beinen den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich in den nächstbesten Sessel fallen, der vor dem Kamin stand. Noch nie war sie so aufgeregt gewesen wie vor diesem Abend.  
  
"Was wohl passieren wird?" fragte sie sich die ganze Zeit. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf zurück und schloss kurz die Augen. Vor Aufregung war ihr total übel. Harry und Ron kamen herein und ließen sich neben ihr nieder.  
  
"Du bist ja total blass!" sagte Harry und starrte Stella an. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und blickte ihn an. "M-mir geht's auch nicht so gut." murmelte sie matt und versuchte aufzustehen, was ihre wackligen Beine allerdings verhinderten.  
  
Hatte sie sich jemals so gefühlt, wenn sie an Oliver dachte? Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr! "Nein, so ein Gefühl hatte ich noch nie!"  
  
Stella versuchte, sich Olivers Gesicht ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, aber sie sah nur noch ein verschwommenes Bild von einem gelockten Jungen vor sich. "Kein Vergleich mit Severus!" dachte sie. "Wirklich kein Vergleich! Severus ist so männlich und was war Oliver?" sie fand keine Antwort.  
  
Sie seufzte Laut auf und dachte, dass sie bald wahnsinnig werden würde, wenn er sie am Abend nicht endlich küssen würde!  
  
"Du schaust irgendwie verträumt aus!" stellte Harry sachlich fest und Stellas Blässe veränderte sich rasch in eine unangenehme Röte. Harry und Ron sahen sie interessiert an und sie erkannte auf Rons Gesicht ein schelmisches Grinsen.  
  
"Ich hab's! Du bist verliebt? Stimmts? In wen denn?" fragte er neugierig.  
  
Stella fühlte sich seltsam ertappt und ihr wurde noch übler und sie machte sich noch kleiner in dem roten Sessel.  
  
"Oh Gott?" dachte sie entsetzt. "Benehme ich mich so offensichtlich?"  
  
"Ron, in wen soll ich denn bitteschön verliebt sein?" fragte sie mit etwas verzogenem Mund.  
  
Er zuckte fragend mit den Schultern und sagte: "Vielleicht verrätst du es uns ja?"  
  
"Bestimmt nicht!" murmelte Stella leise und merkte, was sie da gerade laut zugegeben hatte. "Ich, ich meine, es gibt nichts zu verraten, weil da nichts ist!" fügte sie rasch hinzu.  
  
Die Jungs grinsten nun über ihr ganzes Gesicht und meinten nur: "Ist schon OK! Wir fragen nicht mehr weiter!" Sie sah sich verzweifelt im Gemeinschaftsraum um und fragte sich, wo Lavender war.  
  
Endlich trat sie durch das Portraitloch. Lavender war unendlich neugierig, was zwischen den beiden passiert war. Sie erblickte Stella, die mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck vorm Kamin saß.  
  
"Kommst du mit hoch, Stella?"  
  
Sie erhob sich, mit immer noch wackligen Beinen aus dem Sessel und trottelte langsam hinter Lavender her. Diese lief voraus und drehte sich dann verwundert um und als sie sah, dass Stella langsam hinter ihr her schlich, machte sie kehrt und lief die Stufen wieder hinunter und griff ihr unter den Arm.  
  
"Was ist denn los mit dir? Was ist denn gerade passiert? Hat er dich geküsst?" bombardierte sie Stella mit Fragen und lief langsam mit ihr die Treppen hoch.  
  
Beide Mädchen bekamen nicht mit, dass in der einen dunklen Ecke eine Person stand, die Lavenders Fragen mit angehört hatte.  
  
@@@@  
  
Severus packte seine Unterlagen und verließ den Unterrichtsraum. Er konnte es kaum abwarten, bis der Abend kommen würde! Er betrat seine Privatgemächer und setzte sich seufzend auf einen Sessel. Immer noch war er innerlich zerrissen. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange konnte, aber andererseits hatte er Skrupel, sie wirklich wieder in die Arme zu nehmen. Ihm war klar, dass er dann für nichts mehr garantieren würde!  
  
"Die beiden anderen Male hast du doch auch keine Probleme gehabt sie zu küssen!" sagte die kleine Stimme in ihm. Severus schloss die Augen und merkte, dass sein Herz schneller schlug.  
  
"Heute Abend sind wir endlich zusammen! Hoffentlich ohne Zwischenfälle!" Er dachte an die ganzen Missgeschicke, die schon alle zwischen ihnen geschehen waren und fragte sich, ob er jemals in seinem Leben so tollpatschig gewesen war, wie im letzten halben Jahr.  
  
Severus dachte noch einige Minuten nach und stand dann auf, um die Zutaten für den Trank herauszusuchen, die sie heute Abend benötigen würden. Er wusste, dass es alles nur Alibi-Arbeiten waren, die er gerade verrichten wollte.  
  
@@@@  
  
Als die beiden Mädchen endlich in ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren, ließ sich Stella auf ihr Bett fallen.  
  
"Wir haben uns nicht geküsst! Aber heute Abend soll ich zu ihm kommen!" sie lächelte Lavender kurz an.  
  
"Dann freu dich doch!"  
  
"Tu ich ja auch, aber mir ist so übel!"  
  
Stella drehte sich zur Seite und starrte die weiße Wand an.  
  
"Ich bin einfach so nervös!"  
  
Lavender stand auf und tätschelte ihr kurz den Arm.  
  
"Jetzt schlaf erst mal!"  
  
@@@@  
  
Neville lief schnell zu Harry und Ron.  
  
"Wisst ihr, was ich gerade gehört habe?"  
  
Die beiden sahen ihn fragend an und hörten sich an, was Neville zu berichten hatte.  
  
@@@@  
  
Stella konnte und konnte nicht schlafen. Ihr war immer noch schrecklich übel und zu allem Ärger bekam sie nun auch noch höllische Kopfschmerzen. Als sie versuchte, sich aufzusetzen rebellierte ihr Magen und sie schaffte es gerade noch auf die Toilette um sich zu übergeben.  
  
Schweißnass sank sie wieder in ihr Bett und zog sich zitternd die Bettdecke über die Schultern. Sie hatte noch einen Schüttelfrost dazubekommen und ihre Zähne klapperten unaufhörlich.  
  
Den Abend bei Severus musste sie sich nun definitiv aus dem Kopf schlagen, in solch einem Zustand wollte sie von niemanden gesehen werden und erst recht nicht von Severus Snape!  
  
Lavender, die in der Bibliothek gewesen war, betrat wieder das Zimmer und erblickte nun ihre Freundin, die in einem beklagenswerten Zustand im Bett lag. Stella sah einfach schrecklich aus! Ihre Haare klebten ihr schweißnass auf der Stirn und sie schien wirklich in einem recht jämmerlichen Zustand dazuhängen.  
  
"Du siehst ja ganz krank aus!" rief sie entsetzt und griff an Stellas Stirn, die sich jedoch kühl anfühlte. Stella entkam nur ein leises Wimmern.  
  
"Du kannst heute Abend unmöglich zu Snape gehen!"  
  
Stella traten Tränen in die Augen. "A-aber ....!"  
  
"Kein "Aber!" sagte Lavender bestimmt.  
  
"Du musst zu Severus! Ihm Bescheidsagen!" flüsterte Stella fast lautlos.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken, zu Snape zu gehen, wurde Lavender ebenfalls übel, nur aus anderen Motiven wie Stella.  
  
"Bitte, Lavender!" flehte sie.  
  
"Und was soll ich ihm sagen? Ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen, dass ich alles weiß!"  
  
"Dann sagst du halt, dass ich dir erzählt hätte, dass ich bei ihm Nachsitzen müsse und dass ich leider verhindert bin!"  
  
Stellas Hand umklammerte fest die ihrer Freundin. "Bitte!"  
  
"Na, gut!" seufzte sie. "Dann begebe ich mich mal in die "Höhle des Löwen!"  
  
Lavender stand auf und lief hinaus und Richtung Snape. Wohl war ihr dabei wirklich nicht.  
  
@@@@  
  
Währenddessen saßen die Jungen zusammen und rätselten, wer es denn war, der Stella geküsst hatte.  
  
"Eins ist schon mal sicher!" sagte Harry leise.  
  
"Von uns ist es niemand! Oder verschweigt jemand von Euch etwas?" er sah fragend zu den Anderen, die nur mit dem Kopf schüttelten.  
  
"Wo war sie denn zuletzt?" überlegte Ron laut.  
  
"Wir hatten Zaubertränke", sagte Harry langsam und riss die Augen auf, als ob ihm nun alles klar wurde.  
  
"Du meinst doch nicht etwa .." flüsterte Ron entsetzt.  
  
"Aber es wäre doch möglich, oder?" fragte Harry und es schauderte ihm bei dem Gedanken, das Lavender wirklich Snape gemeint haben konnte. "Denk doch nur mal daran, sie waren doch tagelang zusammen unterwegs, bevor Stella hierher kam!"  
  
"Aber Du hast doch gesehen, wie sie sich immer angegiftet haben!" erwiderte Ron.  
  
"Wie heißt das schöne Sprichwort?" fragte Harry. "Was sich liebt, dass neckt sich!"  
  
"Meinst Du echt? Sollen wir vielleicht Lavender fragen?" sagte Neville.  
  
Diese hatte gerade wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten und hatte Nevilles letzte Frage gehört.  
  
"Was fragen, Neville?" sie lief zu ihnen an den Kamin und blickte fragend in die Runde.  
  
"Äh, was, was wir in Zaubertränke aufhaben!" rief dieser schnell und war über sich selbst erstaunt, dass ihm solch eine Idee gekommen ist.  
  
"Das Rezept des "Communications-Trunks" auswendig lernen, Neville! Hast du das wirklich schon wieder vergessen?" fragte sie nervös.  
  
Ihr war immer noch übel, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie gleich Snape gegenüber stehen würde. Deshalb drehte sie sich abrupt um und verließ, ohne auf die drei zu achten, rasch den Gryffindor-Turm und lief Richtung Kerker.  
  
Harry und Ron warfen sich einen Blick zu. Harry griff zu seiner Tasche und zog triumphierend seinen Tarnumhang heraus.  
  
"Du meinst doch nicht ...?" murmelte Ron und stand auf. Harry war ebenfalls aufgestanden und lief, mit dem Umhang in der Hand, zum Portrait-Loch. Ron lief rasch hinterher.  
  
"U-und ich?" fragte Neville.  
  
"Wir erzählen dir dann alles!" rief Ron ihm zu und verschwand durch die Tür.  
  
@@@@  
  
Stella lag oben in ihrem Bett und fühlte sich jämmerlicher denn je. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sie hatte ihre Hände in die Bettdecke gekrallt und flüsterte die ganze Zeit: "Severus ..!" Ihr schien der Gedanke, nicht zu ihm zu können, weil sie sich so elend wie noch nie fühlte, noch fast die sinne zu rauben.  
  
Sie setzte sich auf, weil sie zu ihm wollte. Jedoch bemerkte sie, dass es im Moment nur einen Weg für sie gab und das war der Weg zur nächsten Toilette.  
  
@@@@  
  
Severus hatte alles so weit vorbereitet und sah auf seine Standuhr. Er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Er betrat sein Bad und begutachtete sich in den blinden Spiegel, der über seinem Waschbecken hing. Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs versuchte er seinen Haaren einen schöneren Glanz außer dem fettigen, den seine Haare sonst hatten, zu verleihen.  
  
Es klopfte. "Kann sie es nicht mehr abwarten?" Sein Herz schlug schneller. Severus warf noch einmal einen Blick in den Spiegel und lief zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
  
Davor stand - Lavender Brown!  
  
Verdutzt starrte er sie an. "Was will DIE denn hier?" Seit wann kam eine Gryffindor außerhalb des Unterrichts hierher? Und warum gerade heute?  
  
Severus fing sich wieder und schnauzte im, für Lavender, gewohnten Ton:  
  
"Was wollen Sie hier, Miss Brown?"  
  
Lavender war sich inzwischen sicher, dass es ihr genauso übel war wie Stella. Sie schluckte und versuchte zu sprechen.  
  
"I-ich, äh .."  
  
"Was?" grummelte Severus. Er war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung mit Lavender Brown über irgendwelche Trunk-Rezepte zu reden.  
  
"M-Miss Maris lässt sich E-entschuldigen!" stotterte sie endlich mit blassem Gesicht heraus.  
  
Severus hielt einen Moment den Atem an. "Sie kommt nicht? Warum denn nicht?" fragte er sich verzweifelt. Im nächsten Moment machte er sich jedoch gleich Sorgen, dass ihr etwas passiert sein könnte. Bei Stella Maris war mit allem zu rechnen!  
  
"Was ist mit ihr?" fragte er nun mit ruhigerer Stimme. Er wusste, dass er nichts aus der Schülerin herausbringen würde, wenn er sie nur anschnauzte.  
  
Lavender hatte sich die ganze Zeit überlegt, was sie sagen wollte.  
  
"Ihr geht es nicht so gut!" sagte sie vorsichtig. "Aber ich b-bin mir sicher, dass es ihr Morgen wieder besser geht!"  
  
Sie war sich sicher, Sorge in seinen Augen zu erkennen. "Das Snape zu so was überhaupt fähig ist!?" dachte sie.  
  
"Was ist mit ihr?" diesmal hörte sie wirkliche Sorge in seiner Stimme.  
  
"Nichts Schl - Schlimmes, sie hat nur ein wenig Kopfweh." murmelte Lavender und sah ihn vorsichtig an.  
  
"Sie können gehen, Miss Brown!" sagte er mit seiner üblichen, kalten Stimme.  
  
"Soll ich Stella irgend etwas ausrichten?" fragte sie mutig.  
  
Severus starrte sie wieder mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Wusste die Kleine irgend etwas?"  
  
"Morgen muss sie ihre Strafarbeit antreten!"  
  
Severus warf ihr noch einmal einen kühlen Blick zu, trat wieder in sein Zimmer zurück und knallte die Tür vor der verdutzten Lavender zu.  
  
Diese Atmete tief durch und lief langsam wieder zurück zu ihrem Zimmer.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Harry und Ron hatten, geschützt unter dem Tarnumhang, alles mit angehört. Nachdem Lavender langsam an ihnen vorbeigelaufen war, schlichen auch sie langsam hinterher.  
  
"Beweisen tut das aber noch nichts!" flüsterte Ron.  
  
"Aber es könnte doch sein!" antwortete Harry.  
  
"Wir müssen das auf jeden Fall im Auge behalten! Snape in einer Liebesgeschichte, ich glaubs ja nicht!" sagte Ron glucksend.  
  
@@@@  
  
Stella lag wieder im Bett und wartete ungeduldig, bis Lavender endlich wieder zurückkam. Nachdem ihr Magen nun endgültig leer war, ging es ihr auch ein wenig besser.  
  
Endlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und Lavender stürzte zu ihr hin.  
  
"Und?" fragte Stella.  
  
"Du sollst morgen Abend zu ihm kommen, außerdem hat er noch gefragt, was du hast! Ich glaube, er macht sich Sorgen! Er deklarierte euer Treffen morgen übrigens als "Strafarbeit!" sie grinste Stella an. Diese sank wieder zurück in ihr Kissen und lächelte selig.  
  
"Danke!" konnte sie noch flüstern und schlief dann wirklich ein.  
  
@@@@  
  
Severus hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand gelegt und starrte ins Feuer.  
  
"Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wie es ihr geht?" Er zermaterte sich den Kopf.  
  
"Wenn ich ihr einen Anti-Kopfwehtrank mixe?"  
  
"Nein", dachte er, "dass scheidet aus. Ich kann doch nicht einfach in den Gryffindor-Turm gehen und ihr einen Becher des Tranks bringen.  
  
Ihm kam eine geniale Idee. "Poppy! Ich bringe Poppy den Trank und schicke mit einem Hauself eine Nachricht an Stella!"  
  
Nachdem Severus den Trank gebraut und in eine Flasche abgefüllt hatte, rief er Nobby, einen Hauself zu sich, um Stella die Nachricht zu überbringen. Dieser machte sich sofort auf den Weg nach oben.  
  
@@@@  
  
Lavender schlief schon tief, als Stella durch ein Zwicken geweckt wurde. "Was?" sagte sie verschlafen und blickte sich um. Neben ihrem Bett stand ein dürrer Hauself mit einem schwarzen Tuch umwickelt der sie aufgeregt anblickte.  
  
Seine quiekende Stimme erklang: "Bitte Missss! Professor Snäpe hat Nobby erlaubt, Ihnen eine Nachricht zu überbringen, Miiiiiisssss!"  
  
"Von Severus?" Stella war auf einmal hellwach. Sie hatte immer noch Kopfschmerzen. Sie griff nach dem Pergament und entfaltete es.  
  
Liebe Stella,  
  
ich habe gehört, dass es dir leider nicht so gut geht! Ich habe einen Anti- Kopfweh-Trank gebraut und wenn es dir besser geht, kannst du ihn dir bei Poppy holen. Ich kann ihn leider nicht mit Nobby schicken, da er keinen Erschütterungen ausgesetzt werden darf!  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Sie setzte sich vorsichtig an den Bettrand. Es ging ihr etwas besser. Sie wollte sofort nach unten gehen. Vielleicht würde sie noch Severus treffen.  
  
"Danke, Nobby!" sie nickte dem kleinen Elf zu und stand auf und zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über.  
  
Als sie auf der Krankenstation ankam, konnte sie niemanden entdecken. "Wo ist denn Poppy?"  
  
"Poppy?" rief sie in den dunklen Saal.  
  
"Ich habe sie einen Moment weggeschickt!" erklang die dunkle Stimme Severus und er löste sich aus der Dunkelheit und trat auf sie zu.  
  
Er betrachtete sie. Sie war wirklich blass! Stella atmete tief ein. Sie war so glücklich, ihn doch noch zu sehen.  
  
Severus trat auf sie zu und streichelte zärtlich über ihre Wange. "Ich habe hier den Trank für dich gebraut!" er lief zu einem Tisch und schenkte ihr einen Becher ein und gab ihn ihr.  
  
Stella warf einen angwiederten Blick auf die gräuliche Brühe. "Eine Aspirin hätte es auch getan", dachte sie, griff aber nach dem Becher und kurz berührten sich ihre Finger.  
  
Ihre Hände zitterten stark, als sie den Becher an den Mund führte. Sie schluckte alles auf einmal. Das Zeug schmeckte nach schlechtem Wein und sie erschauderte.  
  
"Hier," Severus hielt ihr schnell noch einen anderen Saft hin, der den widerlichen Mausgeschmack in ihrem Mund neutralisierte.  
  
Sie strahlte ihn an. Das Kopfweh ging wirklich weg! Sie standen immer noch am Tisch und Stella trat vorsichtig näher auf ihn zu. Seine Augen hatten einen verschleierten Blick und er sah sie mit halbgeöffneten Mund an.  
  
Stella blickte ihm tief in die dunklen Augen und sagte leise "Danke!" Während sie dies tat, griff sie mit ihrer linken Hand an seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich hin.  
  
Endlich trafen sich ihre Lippen. Severus war wie elektrisiert. Es war wundervoll. So lange hatten sie wieder darauf warten müssen und jetzt lief alles bedächtig und sanft an. Er erwiderte zärtlich ihren Kuss und erbot ihrer Zunge Einlass. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und er zog sie fest an sich. Es war so wundervoll!  
  
Severus verließ ihren Mund und begann ihr Gesicht zu küssen. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er jedoch, dass Stella sich nicht mehr rührte!  
  
"Stella?" er starrte entsetzt in das erschlaffte Gesicht des Mädchens. Er schüttelte sie.  
  
"Was ist denn los? Stella!?"  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Tisch und er sah, dass er als zweiten Trank ihr statt des "Neutralisations-Tranks" einen "Tiefschlaf-Trank" gegeben hatte!  
  
"Oh nein!" er presste die schlafende Stella an sich und hob sie nach oben. "Ich Idiot!" sagte er sauer und brachte sie in seine Gemächer, wo er sie auf sein Bett legte und sie traurig betrachtete.  
  
Sie würde jetzt mindestens fünfzehn Stunden schlafen und er deckte sie zu.  
  
"Schlaf schön!" murmelte Severus leise und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
Anmerkung: Sorry, hat länger gedauert.. aber ich hatte irgendwie gar keinen Plan, wie es überhaupt weitergehen sollte! Na, ja ... habs ja doch noch geschafft! ;-)  
  
Wann wird Stella wieder aus ihren Dornrösschenschlaf erwachen?  
  
Was werden Ron und Harry weiter unternehmen?  
  
Fragen über Fragen ... auf die ich auch noch keine Antwort habe! *ggggg* 


	18. Strafarbeit

Anmerkung: so hier is das nächste Kapitel.  
  
SamanthaBlack: zu deiner Frage wegen dem "Mausgeschmack" so einen Weinfehler gibt es tatsächlich. Ich kann den Geruch nicht beschreiben, es ist einfach widerlich!!! Ich hab mal einen Wein morgens um 8 auf Fehler "schnüffeln" müssen (auf leeren Magen!) wirklich äußerst unangenehm! Probiert habe ich das Gesöff aber nicht. Da dreht es einem wirklich den Magen um.  
  
Bevor es einigen von euch wirklich schlecht wird: hier ist die Story!  
  
  
  
18. Strafarbeit  
  
  
  
Stella gähnte und streckte sich mit geschlossenen Augen und kuschelte sich noch einmal schlaftrunken in das Kissen. Ein leicht-herber Duft stieg ihr in die Nase. Er erinnerte sie an irgendjemanden. An wen bloß?  
  
"So gut habe ich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen!" dachte sie und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. "Schwarze Bettwäsche? Ich habe keine schwarze Bettwäsche!" geschockt schloss sie die Augen und begann nachzudenken. "Dies ist definitiv nicht mein Bett!" sie öffnete wieder ihre Augen und sah sich genauer um. Sie lag in einem breiten Bett aus dunklem Holz. Gegenüber von ihr entdeckte sie eine hohe Schrankwand, gefüllt mit alten Büchern, rechts daneben war ein großer Kamin in dem ein Feuer brannte. Davor stand ein Sessel.  
  
Stella setzte sich auf und sah an sich herunter. Sie trug einen Pyjama, der ihr viel zu groß war. An der Brusttasche erkannte sie die Initialen S.S. Severus Snape? War sie etwa in Snapes Gemächern? In seinem Bett?  
  
"Hallo?" fragte sie vorsichtig in den Raum. Keine Antwort. Anscheinend war Severus nicht da.  
  
"Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was passiert ist!" Stella konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, warum sie hier in seinem Bett war. War irgend etwas zwischen ihnen passiert?  
  
Ein abstruser Gedanke fuhr in ihren Kopf. "Haben wir vielleicht miteinander...?" sie wagte gar nicht, den Gedanken weiter auszuführen. "Nein, das kann nicht sein!" dachte Stella laut vor sich hin. "Ich wüsste doch wenn ich mit einem Mann ...!"  
  
Sie stand auf und sah sich nach ihrer Kleidung um. Sie entdeckte sie hinter einem Paravent. Sie schlüpfte aus Severus Pyjama. Kurz roch sie daran. Er roch unverkennbar nach ihm. Sie seufzte leise auf und zog sich ihre Sachen an.  
  
Sie trat zu seinem Bett und legte den Pyjama darauf. Sie ärgerte sich, warum sie sich nicht erinnern konnte. Auf dem Nachttisch entdeckte sie ein Pergament das mit ihrem Namen beschriftet war. Stella griff danach und öffnete es. Es war eine kurze Nachricht von Severus.  
  
Liebe Stella,  
  
hast du gut geschlafen? Es tut mir unendlich leid, aber ich habe Dir aus Versehen einen "Tiefschlaf-Trank" gegeben! Ich habe Dich in meine Gemächer gebracht, damit Du in Ruhe ausschlafen kannst. Außerdem habe ich mit Poppy geredet, offiziell hast Du auf der Krankenstation übernachtet. Ich hoffe, dass dein Kopfweh weg ist. Sehe ich dich heute Abend? Wir müssen unbedingt reden!  
  
Dein Severus  
  
Stella atmete tief durch. Das war es also gewesen! Sie hatte lange geschlafen. Sie fragte sich, wie spät es wohl war und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie neben ihrer Uniform gefunden hatte und sagte: "Tempare". Vor ihr tauchten in der Luft die Zahlen 13:45 auf. Der Unterricht war schon fast vorbei. Sie überlegte kurz, wohin sie gehen sollte und beschloss in den Gryffindor-Turm zu gehen.  
  
Sie hinterließ Severus noch eine Nachricht, dass sie gerne am Abend zu ihm kommen würde und dass sie sich schon sehr freue.  
  
Die anderen hatten noch Unterricht und sie fand den Gemeinschaftsraum leer vor. Sie lief nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Sie musste sich irgendwie ablenken. Nicht, dass es ihr wieder so übel werden würde wie am Abend zuvor. Sie ergriff ein Schulbuch und versuchte ein wenig zu lernen. Schließlich konnte sie überall das, was zwischen ihr und Severus da gerade passierte, nicht den Unterricht und die Lernerei vernachlässigen.  
  
Stella lag mit dem Bauch auf ihrem Bett und las gerade in "Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene" als hinter ihr die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Lavender hereinstürmte.  
  
"Stella! Da bist du ja! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht! Poppy meinte, du wärst auf der Krankenstation. Stimmt das? Was ist denn passiert?" fragte sie aufgeregt und plumpste auf Stellas Bett.  
  
"Ich war bei Severus." sagte Stella sachlich, als ob es das Normalste von der Welt wäre.  
  
"Und, und, und...?" fragte Lavender hektisch. "Erzähl schon!"  
  
"Es gibt nichts zu erzählen." seufzte Stella. "Ich habe geschlafen, in seinem Bett!" Lavender bekam große Augen. "Und da gibt es nichts zu erzählen?"  
  
"Ich habe ja nicht mit, sondern nur bei ihm geschlafen! Er hat mir aus Versehen einen "Tiefschlaf-Trank" gegeben!"  
  
"NEIN!" antwortete Lavender mit leidender Miene. "Ihr Zwei habt aber auch ein Pech!"  
  
"Das kannst du laut sagen. Allmählich glaube ich, wir sind wie die Königskinder, die nie zueinander finden!"  
  
"Das wird schon noch!" tröstete ihre Freundin sie und senkte dann etwas ihre Stimme.  
  
"Harry und Ron haben versucht mich auszuquetschen!"  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Na, ja, ob ich wüsste, in wen du verliebt wärst und so ...!"  
  
"Was interessiert es die beiden denn?" fragte Stella nachdenklich. "Meinst du, die wissen irgend etwas?"  
  
"Ich habe fast die Befürchtung!" antwortete Lavender etwas sorgenvoll.  
  
"Dann muss ich heute Abend sehr vorsichtig sein! Severus hat gesagt, ich soll heute Abend wieder zu ihm kommen!"  
  
"Natürlich!" grinste Lavender. "Du musst doch deine "Strafarbeit" erledigen."  
  
"Du bist aber nicht mehr so aufgeregt wie gestern, oder?"  
  
"Nein, ich glaube, der "Anti-Kopfweh-Trank" wirkt noch!"  
  
@@@@@  
  
Sie sah Harry, Ron und Neville wieder, als sie mit Lavender in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, um zum Abendessen zu gehen.  
  
"Stella!" rief Harry und hakte sich bei ihr unter.  
  
"Wir haben gehört, dass du bei Poppy warst! Was hattest du denn?" fragte er neugierig.  
  
"Äh, Migräne!"  
  
"Typisches Frauenleiden!" grinste Ron.  
  
"Was machst du denn heute Abend?" fragte Ron Stella, die nun eingequetscht zwischen den Jungen war und von beiden Seiten von ihnen bombardiert wurde.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Oh, wir wollten nur fragen, ob du Lust hast, mit uns für Zaubertränke zu lernen!" fragte Harry zuckersüß.  
  
"Ich kann nicht!" antwortete sie mit der düstersten Stimme die sie hinbekam. "Ich muss bei Snape nachsitzen!" sie hoffte, dass ihre Stimme lustlos genug geklungen hatte.  
  
"So, bei Snape?" fragte Harry. "Du hast aber oft mit Snape zu tun!"  
  
Stella hatte genug von der Fragerei und riss sich von den beiden los.  
  
"Was wollt ihr eigentlich?" fragte sie empört.  
  
"Nichts." murmelte Harry dann etwas schuldbewusst. "Wir haben uns nur einfach gewundert dass du doch so oft mit Snape zu tut hast. Halte dich besser von Snape fern, ich kenne ihn gut genug!"  
  
"Was?" fragte Stella kalt. "Wie meinst du das?" "Snape ist eine falsche Schlange! Er hat früher meinen Vater immer Fallen gestellt!" antwortete Harry.  
  
"Du musst von deinem Hass nicht auf andere schließen, Harry!"  
  
Ich muss bei Snape Nachsitzen und du kannst vom mir aus glauben, was du willst!" antwortete Stella nun kalt.  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt, geht es Euch überhaupt nichts an, wie und wo ich meine Freizeit verbringe!"  
  
[Anmerkung der Autorin: Sorry, dass ich Harry und Ron jetzt ein wenig gehässig darstelle, aber da Malfoy ja nun weg ist ...]  
  
"Komm Lavender, wir gehen!" sie griff nach deren Arm und zog sie aus dem Zimmer. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, liefen sie zur Großen Halle.  
  
"Was interessiert es die beiden?" fragte sie Lavender. "Was wollen die denn?"  
  
"Harry hasst Snape." antwortete sie. "Es würde ihn unendlich freuen, wenn er ihn am Boden sähe."  
  
Stella schüttelte immer noch den Kopf über das Verhalten der beiden und betrat mit Lavender die Halle. Als erstes suchte sie Severus. Er saß schon auf seinem Platz. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie strahlte ihn an. Er lächelte kurz zurück. Stella war klar, dass sich die anderen wundern würden, wenn Severus Snape plötzlich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd strahlen würde. Ihr genügte es, das sie in seinen Augen ein Strahlen entdeckte. Sie freute sich sehr auf den Abend und diesmal würde nichts dazwischen kommen. Viel essen konnte sie an diesem Abend wirklich nicht. Zwar waren jetzt keine Kopfschmerzen mehr da, aber nervös war sie schon.  
  
"Will ich überhaupt, dass mehr passiert?" fragte sich Stella zum wiederholten Male und die Stimme in ihr schrie kräftig: "Ja, ja, ja!  
  
Sie sah, wie Severus sich erhoben hatte und ihr noch einmal einen kurzen Blick mit einem Nicken schenkte. Sie nickte unmerklich zurück, spürte jedoch sofort Harrys Blicke auf sich.  
  
"Schmeckt es Dir, Harry?" versuchte sie ihn abzulenken.  
  
"Mir schon", sagte er leise, "aber Dir anscheinend nicht!"  
  
"Äh, die Migräne wirkt noch nach." murmelte Stella rasch. Sie wollte sofort zu Severus. Ihr Herz schlug wieder schneller und sie hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Aber sie wusste, dass sie noch warten musste. Sie durfte nicht auffallen und wenn sie jetzt gleich hinter Severus hergelaufen wäre, wäre es zumindest Harry und Ron aufgefallen. Also wartete Stella, bis alle fertig gegessen hatten und lief noch einmal mit nach oben in den Gryffindor- Turm.  
  
Sie lief neben Lavender her und hielt sie mit dem Arm zurück, so dass ein Abstand zwischen ihnen und den Jungen entstand. Sie beugte sich zu ihr rüber und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Oh Gott, ich bin ja so aufgeregt! Wenn nun doch wieder etwas schief läuft?" "Das wird schon!" sagte Lavender beruhigend. Aber wenn sie daran dachte was Stella und Snape schon so alles widerfahren war, war sie sich auch nicht so ganz sicher!  
  
Sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus lief in seine Gemächer und las Stellas Nachricht. Sie würde wieder kommen! Er war seelig. Endlich konnte er sie in seine Arme schließen. Er hoffte zumindest, dass es endlich mal soweit kommen würde! "Wenn es soweit kommt!" dachte er bitter. Fast befürchtete er, dass bei ihm und Stella immer etwas dazwischen kommen würde. "Aber nicht heute Nacht!" sagte er bestimmend und versuchte in seinen dunklen Gemächern, eigentlich ganz gegen seine Art, eine romantische Stimmung, aufkommen zu lassen.  
  
Er lächelte still in sich hinein und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und wartete auf Stella.  
  
@@@@  
  
Diese versuchte sich ein wenig zurecht zu machen und merkte, dass sie immer nervöser wurde. "Nicht schon wieder!" dachte Stella. "Nicht heute!"  
  
Lavender begutachtete sie noch einmal und bestätigte ihr, dass sie sehr gut aussah. Als "Alibi" griff Stella zu ihrem Zaubertränke-Buch und versuchte unbemerkt den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. Von Harry und Ron war nichts zu sehen.  
  
Sie lief zum Portraitloch, sah sich noch einmal um. Ihr fiel nichts sonderliches auf und schlüpfte durch den Ausgang. Sie lief langsam nach unten. Ihr Herz raste. Sie atmete immer wieder tief durch. "Ganz Ruhig!" versuchte sich Stella selbst zu beruhigen. "Ganz Ruhig!"  
  
Irgendwie fühlte sie sich beobachtet, als sie sich dann aber umsah, konnte sie niemanden entdecken. Endlich stand sie vor Severus Tür. Sie hob die Hand und klopfte.  
  
@@@@  
  
Kurz nach dem Abendessen waren Ron und Harry nach oben gerannt und hatten sich schon in ihrem Zimmer den Tarnumhang übergeworfen. Sie wollten unbedingt herausfinden, ob da irgend etwas mit Snape und Stella im Busch war. Ron verursachte die Vorstellung, dass Stella etwas mit dem widerlichstem Lehrer der Schule hatte, Übelkeit. Geräuschlos liefen sie dann wieder nach unten und stellten sich in die Nähe des Portraitlochs um Stella sofort folgen zu können. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit erschien Stella endlich und sie sahen, dass sie sich noch einmal prüfend umsah, ob irgendjemand sie beobachtete. Dann verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und die beiden unsichtbaren Gestalten folgten ihr.  
  
Gebannt sahen Harry und Ron, wie Snapes Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie vernahmen seine Stimme. Harry und Ron sahen sich verwundert an, als Snapes Stimme erklang. Diesmal klang sie gar nicht gehässig oder boshaft. Eher sanft und zärtlich und Ron schüttelte es. Harry verzog angewidert sein Gesicht und blickte wieder zu den beiden hin.  
  
"Schön, das du gekommen bist!" sagte Snape sanft. Sie hörten Stella tief einatmen, die dann antwortete: "Ich bin auch froh, sehr froh sogar!" Die beiden Jungen unter dem Tarnumhang sahen, wie Snape sich noch einmal versicherte, dass er und Stella auch alleine im Gang waren, griff dann nach ihrem Arm und zog sie in den Raum. Hinter ihnen fiel die Tür ins Schloss. "Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ron. "Wir setzen uns hin und warten, bis Stella ihre "Strafarbeit" abgesessen hat." Die beiden ließen sich auf dem Fenstersitz nieder und begannen zu warten.  
  
@@@@  
  
Nachdem Severus die Tür zugezogen hatte, lehnte Stella an dieser und Severus stand nahe vor ihr.  
  
Er atmete genauso heftig wie sie. "Ich bin so froh, dass du wirklich gekommen bist! Ich hatte fast schon die Befürchtung ...!" "Nein, nichts sagen!" flüsterte Stella und reckte sich nach oben, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und unendlich zärtlich trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss. Severus fuhr mit seinen Händen durch ihre dunklen Haare und sie drängte sich fester an ihn. Als sie sich einmal kurz von ihm gelöst hatte, um Luft zu holen, hob Severus sie in seine Arme und trug sie zu seinem Bett, in dem sie letzte Nacht auch schon gelegen hatte.  
  
"Severus!" flüsterte Stella leise und strich ihm zärtlich über sein Gesicht. Er legte sie langsam auf sein Bett und sprach einen Schallzauber über den Raum und verschloss die Tür noch einmal magisch. Severus legte sich zu ihr und einen Moment sahen sie sich nur tief in die Augen.  
  
"Diesmal wird uns nichts und niemand hindern können, oder?" fragte er sie zweifelnd.  
  
"Nein! Niemand!" erwiderte Stella und wieder fanden sie sich zu einem Kuss. Severus glaubte kaum, was er da gerade erlebte. Noch nie war er so begehrt worden und dieses Mädchen schien ihn wirklich zu wollen! Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl.  
  
Er murmelte einen kurzen Zauberspruch und die störende Kleidung war verschwunden. Severus sah sie noch einmal fragend an, ob sie es wirklich wollte. Als Antwort bekam er einen tiefen Kuss.  
  
Dann begannen sie sich leidenschaftlich zu lieben!  
  
Zärtlich!  
  
Wild!  
  
Sanft!  
  
Leidenschaftlich!  
  
Weder Stella noch Severus war je so etwas widerfahren. Es war der Beginn einer langen Nacht, die keiner von ihnen vergessen sollte.  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: Man sollte aufhören, wenn's am Schönsten ist! Fortsetzung folgt! 


	19. Verrat

19. Verrat  
  
Harry und Ron saßen zusammengekauert auf dem Fenstersims. Harrys Kopf lag auf Rons Schulter. Er döste vor sich hin.  
  
"Harry, geh von meiner Schulter weg!" knurrte Ron.  
  
"W-was?" fragte Harry verschlafen, fuhr hoch und rieb sich unter dem Umhang seine Augen.  
  
"Wie spät ist es?" fragte er leise. Ihm tat der Hintern weh. Zudem war es ziemlich kalt, da es schon fast Winter war.  
  
"Halb eins." raunte Ron zurück.  
  
"Schon so spät? Mein Hintern ist schon total abgefroren! Was geht da drin denn ab? Ist Stella noch nicht herausgekommen?"  
  
"Nein! Ich möchte mir besser nicht vorstellen, was da drin abgeht!" Ron gluckste bei dem Gedanken, was Stella und Snape da wohl gerade miteinander anstellten.  
  
"Sollen wir gehen?" fragte Harry, der allmählich ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Ron überlegte gerade noch hin- und her als sie Geräusche hinter der Tür vernahmen.  
  
"Sei bloß ruhig!" murmelte Harry und starrte gebannt auf die Tür.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Stella kuschelte sich in Severus Armbeuge und strahlte ihn an. "Das war wunderschön, Severus!"  
  
"Ja", antwortete er leise und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "So etwas Schönes habe ich noch nie erlebt!"  
  
Stella nickte. "Ich auch noch nicht." Wieder küssten sie sich.  
  
"Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du in dein Zimmer gehst! Nicht, dass noch jemand etwas merkt!"  
  
"Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragte sie leise und sah ihn sehnsuchtsvoll an.  
  
Severus seufzte. Das wusste er ja leider auch nicht. "Ich habe keine Ahnung!" Stella setzte sich auf und saß an der Bettkante, ihren Rücken ihm zugewandt. Sie spürte wieder seinen Blick im Nacken und alleine die Vorstellung, wie er sie jetzt anschaute, verursachte ihr ein Erschaudern. Dann spürte sie wieder seine zärtlichen Hände, die langsam vom Hals hinab ihre Wirbelsäule entlangstrichen.  
  
"Ich möchte gar nicht gehen!" murmelte sie mit geschlossenen Augen. Es fühlte sich so schön an.  
  
"Es ist besser so!" sagte Severus und gab ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken. "Wann sehen wir uns wieder?"  
  
"Ich glaube, du musst dir in Zaubertränke einige Fehler einfallen lassen, damit ich dir eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen kann." sagte er mit einem leicht amüsierten Ton.  
  
Stella grinste. "Gute Idee!"  
  
Nachdem sie sich angekleidet hatte, führte Severus sie zur Tür und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Er spähte hinaus, um sicherzugehen, dass Niemand im Flur war und ließ Stella an sich vorbeitreten. Leider übersah er die Decke, an der sich ein Geist befand, der ausnahmsweise mal wirklich ruhig war. Sie standen im Flur und Severus zog sie noch einmal an sich um sie zu küssen. Stella klammerte sich in seine Umarmung.  
  
"Ich bin sehr glücklich, Stella!" erklang seine warme Stimme an ihrem Ohr. "Ich auch!" sie schenkten sich noch einmal einen verliebten Blick und Severus zog die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Stella war nun alleine im Flur. Sie seufzte und lehnte sich kurz an die kühle Wand. Noch einmal ließ sie sich das gerade geschehene durch den Kopf gehen. Es war so wunderschön gewesen. Sie fing sich wieder und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm um schlafen zu gehen. Obwohl sie sehr zweifelte, überhaupt ein Auge zumachen zu können!  
  
Sie lief ziemlich nahe an dem Fenstersims vorbei und streifte etwas. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Fuß! Verwundert blickte sie sich um.  
  
Unter dem Tarnumhang hielten Ron und Harry entsetzt die Luft an. Stella stand direkt vor ihnen. Jetzt würden sie auffliegen!  
  
"Ist da wer?" fragte Stella ängstlich. Sie überlegte, wieder bei Snape zu klopfen, beschloss dann aber, selbst herauszufinden, was es war. Vorsichtig griff sie nach vorne und fühlte etwas weiches. Etwas oder jemand quietschte. Sie fühlte Stoff und zog fest daran.  
  
Stella sah mit Sicherheit genauso entsetzt aus wie die Beiden. Harry und Ron starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an.  
  
"Ihr?" rief sie entsetzt. Sie blickte auf den Umhang, den sie nun in der Hand hielt. Sie schluckte schwer. Würde jetzt alles auffliegen?  
  
"Hallo Stella!" murmelten die Beiden schuldbewusst.  
  
"Was macht ihr hier? Wie lange sitzt ihr hier schon?" ihre Stimme wurde schrill. Sie musste sich wieder fangen, sie wollte nicht, dass Severus herauskam.  
  
"Schon eine ganze Weile!" sagte Harry leise. Er betrachtete Stella kurz. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihr Haar war ziemlich durcheinander.  
  
"Also auch gerade?" fragte sie leise. Beide nickten.  
  
"Äh, ich glaube," meldete sich nun Ron zu Wort, "wir sollten besser mal aus der Gefahrenzone verschwinden, nicht dass Snape noch herauskommt!"  
  
Schweigend liefen die drei nebeneinander her. Stella war total aufgewühlt. Sie musste doch erst einmal das Alles verarbeiten und jetzt lief sie da plötzlich neben Harry und Ron her!  
  
Die fette Dame starrte die Drei mürrisch an. "Was fällt Euch ein, mich so spät zu wecken? Wieso seid Ihr nicht in Euren Betten?"  
  
"Wir, wir waren noch so lange in der Bibliothek!" antwortete Stella rasch und hoffte, das dass Portrait ihr die Lüge abkaufte. "So, so! Bibliothek?" frage sie argwöhnisch. "Passwort?" murrte sie dann und sah sie immer noch sauer an.  
  
"Bohnenstange!" antwortete Ron und immer noch vor sich hin meckernd klappte das Portrait zur Seite und sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Vor dem erkalteten Kamin ließen sich die Drei nieder und es entstand eine peinliche Stille.  
  
Stella hatte nicht den geringsten Wunsch, sich vor ihnen zu rechtfertigen. Sie wollte endlich in ihr Bett und das gerade Erlebte noch einmal im Kopf verarbeiten. Sie wollte an Severus denken und an nichts anderes.  
  
"Stella .." begann Harry vorsichtig. Er wusste auch nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Anscheinend war sie wirklich in Snape verliebt.  
  
"Was ist, Harry?" fragte sie mit matter Stimme und starrte mit leerem Blick in den erkalteten Kamin.  
  
"Äh, liebst du ihn?"  
  
"Willst du eine wirkliche Antwort?" Er nickte. "Ja, ich glaube schon!"  
  
"Oh!" entfuhr es Harry nur.  
  
"Und nun?" fragte Stella ihn. "Wollt ihr mich anschwärzen?"  
  
Harry und Ron sahen sich kurz an und schüttelten dann den Kopf. "Wir verstehen zwar nicht deine Motive, aber wir sind bestimmt keine Verräter!" antwortete er ihr leise.  
  
Stella atmete beruhigt auf. "Danke! Aber, bitte, behaltet es für Euch, ja?"  
  
"Natürlich!" rief Ron.  
  
"Ehrenwort!" fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
"Ich glaube, wir sollten allmählich mal schlafen gehen." erklärte Harry. "Wir hatten schließlich alle eine harte Nacht hinter uns!" er grinste Stella breit an, die nun ihrerseits heftig errötete, während Ron glucksend im Sessel saß.  
  
Stella stand auf und wich ihren Blicken aus. Ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen, lief sie in ihr Zimmer. Lavender schlief tief und fest und sie war froh, dass sie ihr im Moment nichts erzählen musste. Sie musste das jetzt selbst erst einmal verarbeiten.  
  
@@@@  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" brüllte eine schrille Stimme durch Dumbledores Schlafzimmer. Dieser sah sich verschlafen um und stand auf. Der Direktor zog sich seinen gelben Morgenmantel über und rückte sich seine weiße Schlafmütze zurecht und stieg in seine blau-weiß karierten Hausschuhe. Langsam schlürfte er zu seiner Tür und fragte sich, wer ihn zu dieser Zeit störte. Er öffnete und Peeves kam hereingestürzt.  
  
"Direktor!" rief dieser hastig.  
  
"Peeves, was gibt es denn so Wichtiges um diese Uhrzeit?" fragte Dumbledore mit krächzender Stimme. Der Geist flog immer zu vor ihm hin- und her.  
  
"Ich habe interessante Neuigkeiten für Sie, Sir!" sagte er herausfordernd.  
  
"Und die wären?" fragte dieser und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Was," zischte Peeves, "würden Sie dazu sagen, wenn ein Lehrer und eine Schülerin ein Techtelmechtel hätten?" er grinste den Direktor fies an. Er freute sich diebisch, Snape verpetzen zu können.  
  
"Wen meinst du!"  
  
"Wollen Sie es wirklich wissen?"  
  
"Peeves, jetzt rede endlich!" Er stoppte vor Dumbledore sein Rumgezappel und starrte ihn durch seine wässrigen Augen an. Dann schrie er aus Leibeskräften:  
  
"SNAPE und diese AUSTAUSCHSCHÜLERIN!!!!!!!  
  
Dumbledore erstarrte einen Moment, besann sich dann und rief Peeves zur Ruhe. Dieser wirbelte wieder um den Direktor umher und brabbelte freudig vor sich hin.  
  
"Hätten Sie das gedacht, dass sich Professor Snape an einer Schülerin vergreift?"  
  
"Was hast Du gesehen?" fragte Dumbledore etwas aufgebracht und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.  
  
"Sie haben sich geküsst!" Peeves tat so als ob er einen imaginären Geist in seinen Armen halten würde und spitzte seine Lippen und tat so, als ob er küssen würde.  
  
"Darf ich zu Professor Snape und ihm sagen, dass er seine Sachen packen soll?" fragte er lechzend. Er konnte es kaum abwarten, endlich losflitzen zu können.  
  
"Du wirst gar nichts!" donnerte Dumbledore und legte einen Erstarrungs- Zauber über Peeves, da er sonst befürchten musste, das dieser durchs ganze Schloss jagte, um rauszuschreien, was er gesehen hatte.  
  
Albus Dumbledore atmete tief ein und überlegte, was an der Sache wohl alles wahr war. So etwas konnte sich Peeves nicht einfallen lassen, so intelligent war er nicht. Also musste daran doch was Wahres sein.  
  
"Ich werde morgen früh gleich mit Severus reden, dann wird sich schon alles klären!" er legte sich wieder schlafen, konnte aber partout nicht einschlafen, da er sich Gedanken machte, wie es weitergehen sollte, wenn die Beiden wirklich etwas miteinander hatten.  
  
"Noch nie gab es in Hogwarts so etwas! Wie soll ich nur handeln?"  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: Uff.. noch mal das Steuer zu Gunsten Ron und Harry rumgerissen *g* das kann ich den beiden dann doch nicht antun!  
  
Ich weiss .. Kapitel ist nicht soo lang.. aber das nächste folgt bestimmt!!! Muss euch mal wieder für die vielen, lieben Reviews danken! Ich freue mich da immer so darüber! 


	20. Der Paragraph

20. Der Paragraph  
  
Stella stand auf und wickelte sich ihre Decke um den Körper und schlich leise zu dem breiten Fenstersims und lies sich darauf nieder. Sie lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Seitenwand und streckte ihre Beine auf dem kalten Stein aus. Sie konnte immer noch nicht so ganz glauben, was geschehen war. "Ich habe wirklich mit Severus geschlafen!" Immer wieder und wieder rief sie sich die erlebten Dinge in den Kopf und sehnte sich wieder in seine Arme zurück. Ihr Blick schweifte über Hogwarts Ländereien, die unter dem Vollmond gut zu erkennen waren. Sie fragte sich, wie es jetzt weitergehen würde. Stella wusste, dass sie es vorerst geheim halten mussten. Aber war es überhaupt noch geheim? Neben Lavender, von der sie wusste, dass sie nie etwas sagen würde, wussten es ja nun auch noch Ron und Harry! "Sagen die beiden irgendwas?" fragte sie sich ständig. Sie hoffte inbrünstig, dass sie schweigen würden! Stella schreckte hoch, als sie im Zimmer ein Geräusch vernahm. Anscheinend war Lavender aufgewacht. Sie beobachtete, wie ihre Freundin gähnend aufstand und zur Toilette ging. Minuten später kehrte sie zurück und sah geradewegs zu Stella hin.  
  
"Stella! Was machst du hier?" anscheinend war Lavender nun vollkommen wach geworden und lief zu ihr, setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin und schlüpfte unter das andere Ende von Stellas Decke. "Wieso bist du nicht bei Snape? sie grinste. "Ich hatte heute Nacht eigentlich nicht mehr mit dir gerechnet!" "Ich, ich war bei ihm! Oh, Lavender, es war so wunderschön!" Stella sah, wie das Gesicht ihrer Freundin einen verzückten Ausdruck annahm und sie laut seufzend sagte: "Oh, wie wundervoll! Ihr habt es getan! Ich kann's ja kaum glauben! Das wurde aber auch endlich mal Zeit! War es gut?" Manchmal hasste Stella Lavenders direkte Art, musste dann aber grinsen.  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich Lavender ausgemalt, wie Snape den wohl so als Liebhaber wäre und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso weniger Schlimm fand sie es. Nicht, dass sie mit Stella hätte tauschen wollen, aber sie dachte daran jetzt nicht mehr mit der Gänsehaut, die der Gedanke ihr am Anfang verursacht hatte.  
  
Stella seufzte ebenfalls und schaute verklärt nach draußen. "Ich kann es nicht erklären, es war wie ein Traum, nur dass er Wirklichkeit geworden ist! Wenn du mir das am Anfang gesagt hättest, dass ich irgendwann mal mit ihm ...! Ich hätte das nie geglaubt!" "Ich sag's ja," erwiderte Lavender trocken, "Was sich liebt, das neckt sich!" "Aber es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall!" sagte Stella leise. "Zwischenfall?" Dann erzählte Stella ihr von Harry und Ron und dass die beiden jetzt auch alles wussten. "Meinst Du, sie halten dicht?"  
  
Lavender nickte. "Die werden nichts sagen, glaube es mir! Sie werden es zwar niemals verstehen, aber sie werden nichts sagen! Weil sie viel zu große Angst haben, das Snape herausfinden würde, dass sie dir aufgelauert haben! Mit der Strafe wäre nicht zu spaßen!"  
  
Irgendwann krochen die Beiden dann doch wieder in ihre Betten und sogar Stella schlief irgendwann, sehr glücklich, ein.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Albus Dumbledore überlegte ständig hin- und her, was denn nun zu tun sei. Er hatte mit so etwas keinerlei Ahnung. Er beschloss, erst einmal abzuwarten und zu beobachten. Er überlegte, was er denn nun mit Peeves tun sollte. Wenn er ihn wieder aus dem Zauber befreien würde, würde er sofort lossausen und im ganzen Schloss rumschreien was er gesehen hatte. Also packte er den leblosen Geist und verfrachtete ihn in seinen Schrank. Darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen.  
  
Als er am Morgen zum Frühstück ging, saß Severus bereits an seinem Platz. Er schien richtig gutgelaunt zu sein, was bei Snape äußerst selten vorkam. "Guten Morgen Severus!" dieser sah zum Direktor auf und erwiderte: "Einen wunderschönen Morgen, Direktor!"  
  
"Da hat sich Severus wohl gleich ein wenig zu seinem Vorteil gewandelt!" dachte der Direktor und ließ sich an seinem Platz nieder. Er bestrich sich sein Brot mit Honigbutter und ließ seine Augen unablässig durch die große Halle schweifen. Da endlich betrat Stella Maris zusammen mit Lavender Brown die Halle. Er sah, wie Miss Maris sofort zum Lehrertisch schaute und Snape fixierte. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte ihr über das Gesicht. Sofort wand sich Dumbledore zu Snape, da er dessen Reaktion sehen wollte. "Das ist ja unglaublich! Severus lächelt?" dachte er, noch verwunderter als gerade schon.  
  
@@@@  
  
Severus konnte nicht wiederstehen. Er musste einfach zurücklächeln. Zwar kein breites Lächeln aber dennoch schenkte er ihr ein kleines. Er war extra früher zum Frühstück gekommen, damit er Stella beobachten konnte, wenn sie die Halle betrat. Solche Gefühle hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben gehabt. Er fühlte sich aufgewühlt und glücklich. "Bin das wirklich ich, der so fühlt?" Er hatte die restliche Nacht noch wachgelegen und viel über das Geschehene nachgedacht. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es richtig war, was passiert war. Aber er wusste, dass es irgendwann hätte geschehen müssen. Er bereute es auf keinen Fall. Stella war eine erwachsene Frau und sie hatte sich ihm aus freien Stücken hingegeben, wie er es auch getan hatte. Während des Frühstücks schenkten sie sich immer wieder Blicke.  
  
Stella seufzte und Ron und Harry stießen sich immer wieder gegenseitig in die Rippen, weil sie nicht fassen konnten, was da gerade mit Snape passierte. "Könnt ihr bitte mal aufhören, euch so kindisch zu benehmen?" zischte sie den beiden leise zu. Durch ihr dämliches Verhalten würden sie noch alles kaputtmachen!  
  
"Entschuldigung, Stella!" murmelte Ron, musste aber immer noch grinsen. Er hatte gerade gesehen, das Snape Stella angelächelt hatte und das war doch zu ulkig.  
  
Stella hingegen traten Tränen in die Augen. Es ärgerte sie zutiefst, das die beiden davon wussten. Sie hatte genug von Rons gekicher. Sie drehte sich zu Lavender hin, die ihrerseits die Jungen böse anschaute.  
  
"Wie alt seit Ihr?" fragte sie die beiden. Zwölf oder dreizehn? Mit Sicherheit nicht achtzehn! Ihr benehmt Euch echt wie Pubertierende! Komm Stella, wir gehen!"  
  
Die beiden standen auf und würdigten den beiden Hauskameraden keinen Blick mehr. Vielmehr sah Stella noch einmal zu Snape, der in diesem Moment aber leider in ein Gespräch mit Remus Lupin vertieft war. Sie ließ den Kopf hängen. Sie hatten heute keine Zaubertränke, das würde heißen, dass sie ihn heute nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen würde!  
  
Langsam verließ sie mit Lavender die große Halle. Irgendwie schien es ihr, dass sie gerade aus ihrem schönen Traum erwacht war und mit voller Wucht wieder mit der Gegenwart konfrontiert wurde.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Albus Dumbledore beobachtete beide mit Adleraugen. Sie hatten sich immer wieder Blicke zugeworfen, dann hatte Miss Maris anscheinend eine Auseinandersetzung mit Harry Potter und Ron Weasley. Gerade verließ sie ziemlich aufgebracht die Halle. "Wissen die Jungen etwa etwas?" Als er nun zu Snape sah, schien dieser in ein Gespräch mit Lupin vertieft, er hatte es anscheinend nichts von der Streiterei mitbekommen.  
  
Dumbledore hatte beschlossen, erst einmal noch zu Schweigen. Zudem wollte er erst einmal die Schulstatuten studieren, was darin zu diesem Thema stand. Seufzend stand er auf und begab sich in sein Büro.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Stella sah Severus erst wieder im Flur. Zwischen einem Stundenwechsel begegneten sie sich kurz. Sie ließ ihre Klassenkameraden vorlaufen und verlangsamte ihren Schritt. Severus griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie in ein Zimmer, vor dem sie standen. Zärtlich streichelte er ihr über die Wange. "Du fehlst mir, seit Du von mir weg bist!" murmelte er leise. "Du mir auch!" antwortete Stella ebenso leise und sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihn zu Küssen. "Das dürfen wir nicht tun!" sagte Severus zärtlich. "Sonst komme ich ja gar nicht mehr dazu, zu Unterrichten!" "Sehen wir uns heute Abend?" fragte Stella vorsichtig. "Ja! Kannst du um zwanzig Uhr bei mir sein?" Sie nickte stumm. Beider verließen wieder den Raum und ihre Wege trennten sich.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Der Schuldirektor studierte angespannt die Schulstatuten und war nicht sonderlich erfreut, was er da zu lesen bekam.  
  
§CCXVI  
  
Sollte es zwischen Lehrkörper und Student zu einer engeren Verbindung kommen, so muss eine der Personen die Anstalt verlassen, oder sie müssen sich bis auf weiteres voneinander Fern halten. Sollten die betreffenden Personen sich nicht an den Paragraph halten, so muss ein Entliebungs-Zauber über beide Personen verhängt werden.  
  
Dumbledore seufzte laut auf. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Insgeheim freute er sich für Severus. Er kannte ihn nun schon lange und er fand, dass er es auch einmal verdient hatte glücklich zu sein. Auch wenn er es nicht sonderlich gerne sah, dass es ausgerechnet eine Schülerin war, die sein Herz erwärmt hatte.  
  
"Wie lange geht das schon so mit den Beiden?" er bekam keine Antwort. "Ich muss mit Severus reden!" er schrieb ein Pergament mit einer Nachricht an ihn und rief eine Hauselfe, die die Nachricht an Snape überbringen sollte.  
  
@@@@  
  
Severus unterrichtete gerade eine vierte Klasse Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff als es an der Tür Klopfte. "Herein!" sagte er mit seiner energischen Stimme und die Elfe huschte in den Raum. "Sir, ich habe eine Nachricht für Sie, Professor Snääpe, Sir! Von Professor Dumbledore, Sir!" er reichte ihm verschüchtert das Pergament. "Du kannst gehen!" sagte er kalt zu der Elfe und sah verwundert auf das Pergament. "Warum schickt mir Dumbledore in den Unterricht eine Nachricht? Was ist denn so dringend?" Er sah auf und merkte, das alle aufgehört hatten in ihren Kesseln zu Rühren und interessiert zu ihm hinstarrten.  
  
"Los!" fauchte er in üblicher Manier. "Weiterrühren!" Severus lief zu seinem Pult und setzte sich. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das diese Nachricht nichts gutes bedeutete. Er entfaltete das Pergament und begann zu lesen.  
  
Lieber Severus,  
  
bitte kommen Sie nach dem Unterricht unverzüglich in mein Büro. Wir haben miteinander zu Reden!  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Weiß er irgend etwas?" fragte sich Snape bange und dachte kurz nach, wie er die Sache mit ihm und Stella herausbekommen hatte. Ihm schien es, das die Stunde überhaupt kein Ende nahm. Zaubertränke interessierten ihn im Moment so wenig wie Wahrsagen und er jagte die Schüler zehn Minuten vor Ende aus dem Raum. Er musste Nachdenken, was er Dumbledore sagen wollte. "Soll ich ihn anlügen?" Das konnte er einfach nicht. Er hatte dem alten Zauberer so viel zu verdanken und er wusste, das Dumbledore eine Lüge enttarnen würde. Wenn er wollte, konnte er von ihm verlangen, das Wahrheitsserum zu trinken. Dann würde er sowieso alles erfahren und wäre dann noch enttäuschter von Severus. Er seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Herein!" rief der Direktor und sah erwartungsvoll zur Tür. "Ah, Severus! Danke, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten! Setzen wir uns doch vor den Kamin!"  
  
Severus nickte ihm stumm zu und lies sich in einem der Sessel nieder. "Tee, Severus!" "Gerne." antwortete dieser leise. Er fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl in seiner Haut. Severus war kein Mensch, der gerne um den heißen Brei redete, also fragte er direkt: "Was gibt es denn so wichtiges, Sir?"  
  
Dumbledore atmete noch einmal Tief durch und sah Snape scharf an. "Nun, mir sind da gewisse "Dinge" über Sie und Miss Maris zu Ohren gekommen!"  
  
Severus schloss einen Moment die Augen. "Ich habe es geahnt!" "Und das wäre?" fragte er. Dumbledore erhob sich, öffnete seinen Schrank und holte den, immer noch, erstarrten Peeves heraus. Er sprach einen kurzen Zauber und Peeves begann sich wieder zu rühren. Er erhob seine jauchzende Stimme. "Ah, da ist er ja, der Übeltäter!" rief Peeves erfreut. "Werfen Sie ihn jetzt raus?" fragte er erfreut.  
  
"Nichts der gleichen, Peeves, aber ich möchte, dass Du Professor Snape erzählst, was du gesehen hast!" "Aber gerne!" jauchzte der Geist und schwebte zu Severus hin, der ihm einen kalten, angewiderten Blick schenkte.  
  
"Ich habe Dich gesehen! Wie Du Dich an ihr vergriffen hast. Wie Du sie geküsst hast!"  
  
Severus war inzwischen wütend aufgesprungen und schrie nun empört: "Ich habe mich nicht an ihr vergriffen!" er war unendlich wütend. Aufgebracht drehte er sich zu Dumbledore. "Wie kann es sein, dass sie einem Geist mehr glauben, als mir!"  
  
"Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass ich ihm glaube, Severus! Ich wollte nur, dass du hörst, was er zu sagen hat!"  
  
Peeves schwebte langsam zur Tür, dies war die Gelegenheit für ihn. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich durch das Schloss flitzen und herauspoltern was er wusste. Doch bevor er irgend etwas sagen konnte, hob Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab und verhängte über den Geist einen "Stummzauber" er konnte zwar seinen Mund öffnen, nur kamen dort jetzt keine Töne mehr raus. Entsetzt griff er an seine, nicht vorhandene, Kehle und starrte den Direktor flehend an.  
  
"Wenn Du Dich die nächsten Monate anständig benimmst, löse ich Dich wieder von dem Bann! Jetzt geh!" Peeves riss immer wieder seinen Mund auf, und Dumbledore war sich sicher, das es sich grausig anhören würde, wenn er nun seine Sprache wieder hätte.  
  
Dann waren er und Severus wieder alleine.  
  
"Dann sagen Sie mir doch die Wahrheit, Severus! Was ist daran wahr?" Severus seufzte und wusste, das er nur die Wahrheit sagen konnte und begann ihm alles zu erzählen. Er war fast erleichtert, dass er sich endlich mal jemanden mitteilen konnte.  
  
Dumbledore hatte sich alles ruhig angehört und dachte eine Weile nach, nachdem Snape geendet hatte. "Nun, Severus! Ich verstehe Ihre Gefühle, aber leider gibt es da einen Paragraphen, der sich mit dieser Thematik beschäftigt."  
  
Es tat Dumbledore in der Seele weh, das er so handeln musste, aber es war seine Pflicht. "Einen Paragraphen?" "Ja!" Dumbledore reichte ihm das Pergament, auf dem das Gesetzt verzeichnet war und las es entsetzt.  
  
Ein schreckliches Gefühl durchströmte ihn. Musste er nun von Hogwarts weg? Der Direktor schien seine Gedanken zu lesen und sagte: "Ich möchte nicht, das Sie weggehen, Severus, aber ich möchte, das Sie sich an den "Mittelteil" halten, da ich nicht den Wunsch habe, einen "Entliebungs- Zauber" über sie beide zu legen!"  
  
"Severus!" er beugte sich vor und legte dem jüngeren Mann eine Hand aufs Knie. "Ich gönne Ihnen dieses Glück von ganzem Herzen, aber ich bitte Sie inbrünstig, noch so lange zu warten, bis Miss Maris mit der Schule fertig ist!" "Reden Sie mit ihr!" Severus nickte schwach. Es kam ihm vor, als ob er gerade mit einem Holzhammer geschlagen worden war.  
  
"Wie mache ich ihr das nur klar?"  
  
Er stand auf und verließ so schnell er konnte das Büro. Er musste alleine sein!  
  
Schweren Herzens begab er sich in seine Gemächer und wollte überlegen, was zu tun war.  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: Ich weiß.. ihr hasst alle Cliffhanger. stimmts??? *g* Fortsetzung folgt! 


	21. Verhängnis

21. Verhängnis  
  
Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schlug verzweifelt die Hände vors Gesicht. "Was soll ich nur tun?" Immer wieder ging die Frage durch seinen Kopf. Sollte er Dumbledore anlügen? Ihm war klar, das der Direktor ebenfalls gespalten war, was ihn und Stella anging. Er hatte ja auch zu Severus gesagt, das er ihm seine Liebe gönnt, aber das es einfach nicht sein dürfte. Zumindest so lange, wie Stella noch seine Schülerin war.  
  
Eigentlich wollte er Dumbledore nicht anlügen, doch seine Sehnsucht nach ihr was so groß, das er es kaum ohne Stella aushielt! Wie sollte er es schaffen, sie ständig zu sehen, und sie nicht berühren zu können? Er hatte schon so lange darauf warten müssen!  
  
Er seufzte, lehnte sich zurück und schloss seine Augen. Er hatte noch einem Moment Zeit, darüber nachzudenken und die wollte er nutzen.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Stella saß auf ihrem Bett und las den Brief, den sie gerade von einer Eule gebracht bekommen hatte.  
  
Liebe Stella,  
  
wie geht es dir? Du hast schon so lange nichts mehr von dir hören lassen! Bald ist ja Weihnachten. Kommst du nach Hause? Bitte melde dich!  
  
Deine Eltern  
  
Stella schämte sich fast ein wenig. Es stimmte wirklich. Sie hatte ihren Eltern nicht sehr oft geschrieben. Über Weihnachten hatte sie noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht sonderlich Lust nach Hause zu fahren. Sie wollte hier bleiben, sie wollte mit Severus die Zeit verbringen! Und wann ginge das am besten? In den Weihnachtsferien!  
  
Sie wollte erst mit Severus darüber reden, und dann ihren Eltern zurückschreiben. Nervös blickte sie immer wieder auf die Uhr und hoffte, das die Stunden doch endlich rumgehen würden. Sie wollte endlich wieder in seine Arme sinken, sie wollte wieder in seine unergründlichen Augen blicken. Kurz bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu ihm machte, ging sie noch in ihr Bad, sie hatte eine kleine Überraschung für ihn.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Dieser hatte die Zeit damit verbracht, sich Gedanken zu machen, wie er handeln sollte. Er wusste es einfach nicht, und beschloss, erst einmal abzuwarten, wie es war, wenn er Stella am Abend wiedersehen würde. Die Zeit verging und schon Klopfte es an seiner Tür.  
  
Severus atmete tief durch und öffnete sie.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Stella strahlte ihn an. Ihr Herz raste und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch schlugen Purzelbäume. Severus zog sie rasch in sein Zimmer hinein und verschloss die Tür mit einem Extra-Zauber. Sie sahen sich einfach nur Stumm an.  
  
Eigentlich wollte Severus gleich mit ihr über die Sache mit dem Paragraphen sprechen. Doch jetzt, wie sie so vor ihm stand und ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte, konnte er es nicht! Er hatte nur den einen Wunsch, sie wieder, wie in der vorhergegangen Nacht zu lieben! Stella lehnte an der schweren Tür und konnte nicht aufhören, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Unter seinem Blick verschwand alles andere um sie herum und sie wollte nur noch in seinen Armen liegen.  
  
Immer noch Wortlos trat Severus auf sie zu, zögerte einen Moment und riss sie dann stürmisch in seine Arme. Stella war einen Moment irritiert, doch dann ließ sie sich von ihm mitreißen und erwiderte leidenschaftlich seinen Kuss. Er nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände und begann ihr ganzes Gesicht mit zärtlichen Küssen zu übersähen. Wieder und wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, verschlangen sich ihre Zungen ineinander und konnten sich kaum von einander lösen.  
  
Heftig Atmend sahen sie sich wieder in die Augen und Severus zog sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Stellas ganzer Körper bebte und sie stoppte ihn, als er sie auf das Bett ziehen wollte. Immer noch hatten sie noch kein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Sie drückte ihn fest auf das Bett und trat einen Meter zurück. Sie sah die glühende Leidenschaft in seinen Augen. Doch sie wollte sich Zeit lassen! Unendlich Zeit!  
  
Doch irgendwann konnten beide ihre Leidenschaft nicht mehr zügeln und sie fielen Übereinander her, als ob es das erste- und letzte Mal wäre, das sie zusammen wären.  
  
In dieser Nacht sollten sie sich noch öfters intensiv Lieben und für beide war es das schönste, was sie je erlebt hatten.  
  
@@@@  
  
Stella räkelte sich müde, aber glücklich und öffnete die Augen. Wo war Severus? Verschlafen setzte sie sich auf und erblickte ihn, bereits vollständig angekleidet, in seinem Sessel. Er schenkte ihr ein zärtliches Lächeln, doch gleich darauf wurde sein Blick wieder ernst.  
  
"Guten Morgen!" sagte Stella leise und strahlte ihn Glücklich an.  
  
"Guten Morgen!" antwortete er und stand auf um sich zu ihr auf das Bett zu setzen. Bevor Severus irgend etwas sagen konnte, zog Stella ihn nah an sich und küsste ihn. Er erwidere ihn kurz, drückte sie dann jedoch von sich weg.  
  
"Was ist denn?" fragte sie Verwundert.  
  
"Wir müssen Reden!" flüstere er und sah sie besorgt an. Stella setze sich auf und die Decke rutschte ihr herunter, über die Brust. Severus hob seine Hand und zog die Decke wieder zurück, als ob er es nicht ertragen konnte, sie Nackt zu sehen.  
  
"Severus, was ist los?" fragte sie ihn nun schon leicht panisch. Irgend etwas in seinem Blick ließ eine ängstliche Übelkeit in ihr aufsteigen.  
  
"Wir, wir dürfen uns nicht mehr sehen! Eigentlich - er hob seine Hand und ließ sie über ihre Wange streicheln - hätte das letzte Nacht schon gar nicht mehr geschehen dürfen!" er seufzte laut auf.  
  
"Aber warum denn?" fragte sie flehend.  
  
"Dumbledore! Er, er weiß alles! Wir wurden beobachtet!"  
  
"Was? W-Wer?" rief Stella entsetzt. Hatten Harry und Ron doch geplaudert?  
  
"Peeves, der unnütze Hausgeist hat uns gesehen! Das erstbeste, was er getan hat, war zu Dumbledore zu stürzen und uns zu verraten!"  
  
"Oh, nein!" wimmerte Stella und Severus nahm sie in seine Arme. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter und Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. "Und nun?" fragte sie matt.  
  
Es gibt da einen Paragraphen. Wir dürfen uns nicht mehr sehen! Oder bessergesagt wir dürfen unsere Beziehung für einige Monate nicht mehr weiterführen! Ansonsten kann ein Entliebungs-Zauber über uns gelegt werden" Dieser Paragraph ist unser Verhängnis!" fügte er noch Bitter hinzu.  
  
"Entliebungs-Zauber?" Stella klammerte sich schluchzend an Severus. "Wie sollen wir das denn Aushalten? Uns sehen aber nicht lieben?"  
  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht!" murmelte er und dachte: "Im Moment geht mir diese Vorstellung, sie zu sehen und nicht berühren zu dürfen, über meine Kräfte!" er sagte es nicht, da er es nicht noch schwerer machen wollte.  
  
Er seufzte und drückte sie von sich weg um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Stella, meine Liebe, wir müssen es irgendwie versuchen, verstehst du? Und wenn wir es wollen, dann schaffen wir es auch!"  
  
"Ich, ich muss das erst einmal irgendwie verdauen." sagte sie unendlich Traurig. Severus küsste ihr zärtlich eine Träne vom Auge und stand auf. "Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück!"  
  
Er sprach einen kurzen Zauberspruch und Stella hatte wieder ihre Kleidung an. Die Realität überfuhr sie nun mit solch einer entsetzlichen Grausamkeit, das sie gar nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte. Wie betäubt stand sie auf.  
  
Zum Glück war Samstag und sie hatten keinen Unterricht. Ohne Severus anzublicken lief sie an ihm vorbei, zur Tür.  
  
"Würdest du sie Bitte öffnen?" flehte sie ihn weinerlich an. Doch er tat nichts, sondern lief rasch zu ihr und umklammerte ihre Schultern.  
  
"Lass mich eines Sagen!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Die letzten zwei Nächte waren die schönsten meines ganzen Lebens - und Stella ...!"er drehte sie um, so das sie ihm in die Augen blicken musste. Er schluckte einen Moment.  
  
"Ich liebe Dich!"  
  
Dann öffnete er die Tür und schob sie, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, nach draußen, auf den Flur.  
  
Zitternd lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und flüsterte: "Ich dich auch, Severus!"  
  
@@@@@  
  
Trotz seines Geständnisses fühlte sich Stella ausgelaugt und leer. Als ob jemand ihr ein Stück ihrer Seele entrissen hatte. Langsam schleppte sie sich zum Gryffindor-Turm.  
  
Als sie oben in ihrem Zimmer ankam, hatte Stella einen Entschluss gefasst.  
  
Sie griff nach ihrem Schreibzeug und begann einen langen Brief zu schreiben.  
  
Anmerkung: Das wars mal wieder! Bitte reviewt! Wer die "Erwachsenen-Ausgabe *gggg* dieses Kapitels will, kann es von mir per Mail haben oder bei www.alan-rickman-online.de lesen. 


	22. Jenseits allen Wissens

Anmerkung: so, hier bin ich wieder! Mega-Motiviert zurück aus England! Denn, ich hab IHN gesehen! Snape himself!!! Alan Rickman!!! Wen es interessiert, hier könnt ihr meinen Ausführlichen Bericht über die Harry Potter Premiere lesen!  
  
http://www.forumromanum.de/member/forum/forum.cgi?USER=user_169752&ACTION=vi ew&ENTRY=1036618551&mainid=1036618551  
  
Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
  
  
22. Jenseits allen Wissens  
  
Stella blickte auf das Pergament, das ihr ihre Eltern gesendet hatten. Sie schrieben, das sie sehr froh waren, das sie über Weihnachten nach Hause kommen würde. Bei Stella kam jedoch nicht allzu große Freude auf. Sicher, das sie ihre Eltern wiedersehen würde, darauf freute sie sich, aber der Gedanke, so weit von Severus entfernt zu sein, schmerzte sie sehr.  
  
Sie konnte immer noch nicht so ganz glauben, was Severus ihr da erzählt hatte. "Dieser verdammte Paragraph!" dachte sie bitter, als sie gerade in Verwandlung saß. Sie konnte sich nur schwer auf den Unterricht konzentrieren.  
  
Nun war schon eine Woche seit ihrer letzten Nacht vergangen und Severus ging ihr ständig aus dem Weg. Anscheinend war er sehr darauf bedacht, sich an Dumbledores Auflagen zu halten. Doch wenn sie in seine Augen blickte, sah sie, das er genauso leidend aussah wie sie selbst. Unbewusst seufzte sie laut auf.  
  
"Miss Maris!" sprach McGonagall sie an. "Wollen Sie uns nicht mitteilen, was sie so beschäftigt? Oder haben Sie so Probleme damit, wie man eine Maus in eine Katze verwandelt? Schließlich ist das Stoff aus dem zweiten Schuljahr!" McGonagall schien ziemlich schlechte Laune zu haben. "Oh, entschuldigen Sie bitte!" murmelte Stella. "Es ist nichts!" sie setzte ein müdes Lächeln auf. Was hätte sie auch anders sagen können.  
  
Nach der Stunde machten sich Stella, Lavender, Harry und Ron auf den Weg zur großen Halle, zum Mittagessen. Die Jungen und Lavender warfen sich immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu. Seit einer Woche wurde Stella stiller und stiller. Sie wirkte sehr in sich gekehrt und selbst mit Lavender redete sie kaum.  
  
Stella hatte ihnen nichts von dem Paragraphen erzählt. Sie konnte einfach nicht. Die Sehnsucht nach Severus zeriss ihr fast das Herz.  
  
Ihr Blick ging wie immer Automatisch zu Severus hin, der ihren Blicken auswich. Tränen stiegen in ihr auf. Sie sah, wie er lustlos in seinem Essen rumstocherte. "Genauso lustlos wie ich!" dachte sie traurig und wand ihren Blick wieder von ihm weg. Da sie eh keinen Hunger mehr hatte, stand sie auf und verließ die große Halle.  
  
Sie lief auf ihr Zimmer und warf sich ihren Wintermantel über. Über Nacht hatte es angefangen zu schneien und die Landschaft war mit einer flockendweißen Schicht überzogen.  
  
Lavender kam gerade in dem Moment ins Zimmer, als Stella es wieder verlassen wollte. Sie hielt sie fest, weil sie es einfach nicht mehr aushielt, Stella so leiden zu sehen. "Was ist denn los mit dir?" fragte sie und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Stella wich ihrem Blick aus. Tränen stiegen in ihr auf. "Jetzt sprich doch endlich!" sagte Lavender fast flehendlich und zog Stella wieder zurück ins Zimmer. Stella seufzte und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und berichtete ihr von dem Paragraphen.  
  
Lavender starrte entsetzt zu Stella. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Wenn Peeves mir in die Finger kommt! Deshalb kann der Kerl im Moment also nichts sprechen, ich habe mich schon gewundert!"  
  
Die Sache mit dem Paragraphen trieb sogar Lavender die Tränen in die Augen. Sie hatte nun schon so lange mit Stella gelitten und hatte sich so gefreut, das es endlich mit den beiden geklappt hatte und nun Das! Ihr war klar, dass es nicht ganz so gut war, wenn eine Schülerin und ein Lehrer etwas miteinander hatten, aber wenn sie sich doch liebten! Außerdem war Stella nicht mehr vierzehn!  
  
Sie umarmte ihre Freundin, die inzwischen angefangen hatte, bitter zu weinen. "Es wird schon alles wieder werden!" murmelte sie und drückte Stella fest an sich. Stella hatte sich wieder gefangen und sah Lavender durch einen Tränenschleier an. "Weißt du, es ist so furchtbar, ihn zu sehen und doch zu wissen, dass wir uns nicht treffen können. Ich will nicht, das Dumbledore den "Entliebungs-Zauber" über uns legt! Das wäre so schrecklich!"  
  
Lavender konnte dem nichts mehr hinzufügen. Andererseits konnte sie auch nicht glauben, das Dumbledore so herzlos sein könnte. Das war nicht seine Art! "Und jetzt?" "Ich fahre über Weihnachten nach Hause!" "Nach Deutschland?" Stella nickte. "Aber Du kommst doch wieder, oder?" Lavender konnte und wollte nicht glauben, das die Geschichte zwischen Snape und Stella so tragisch enden sollte! "Natürlich komme ich wieder!" sie lächelte traurig. "Hast Du es schon Snape gesagt?" Stumm schüttelte Stella ihren Kopf. "Dann gehe zu ihm und sag ihm das du nach Hause fährst! Snape leidet doch bestimmt genauso wie Du! Und am Freitag fährst Du doch schon dann nach Hause!" Stella seufzte tief und nickte. Sie stand auf, blickte Lavender noch einmal in die Augen und beschloss, sofort mit Severus zu reden.  
  
Mit zitternden Knien stand sie vor der Tür zu Snapes Kerker. Wie würde er reagieren? Als sie gerade die Hand gehoben hatte um zu klopfen wurde auch schon die Tür aufgerissen.  
  
Severus wollte gerade nach draußen gehen um sich Zutaten für den Unterricht zu besorgen. Zudem hielt er es nicht mehr in seinen Gemächern aus. Stella fehlte ihm in jeder Minute, die er Wach war. Er öffnete die Tür und erblickte zu seiner Überraschung Stella davor, die anscheinend gerade anklopfen wollte. Seit einer Woche war er ihr aus dem Weg gegangen. So schwer es ihm auf fiel. Aber er war auch Dumbledore gegenüber irgendwie verpflichtet und der verdammte Paragraph spukte ihm ständig im Kopf umher.  
  
Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich nur stumm an. Severus lächelte nicht. Seine Stirn war angespannt und sie konnte gut die kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augen erkennen. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und er entrang sich einen kleinen Seufzer. Am liebsten hätte er sie jetzt sofort wieder in seine Arme gezogen. Doch unter größten Mühen wiederstand er seinem Wunsch. Stella fragte sich in diesem Moment wieder, wie sie es nun schon eine Woche ausgehalten hatte, ihn nicht näher zu sehen. Seine Ausstrahlung war unbeschreiblich und sie bemerkte, wie ihre Knie anfingen zu zittern.  
  
Sie versuchte sich zu sammeln und begann leise zu sprechen. "Hallo, Severus! Ich, ich muss mit dir reden!" So leidend sein Gesichtsausdruck war, genauso leidend war nun Stellas Stimme. "Nicht hier!" murmelte Severus. Er würde es nicht aushalten, mit ihr in einem Raum alleine zu sein. Dann würde er für nichts garantieren können! "Wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten am hinteren Eingang des Gewächshauses, einverstanden?" Stella sah wieder zu ihm auf und nickte. "Bis dahin!" zu gerne hätte sie noch hinzugefügt, dass sie sich darauf freute, traute sich aber dann doch nicht. Sie wand sich ab und lief schnell um ihre Winterjacke zu holen und lief dann auf dem schnellsten Weg nach draußen.  
  
Es war ziemlich kalt und als sie am Gewächshaus ankam, schlang sie erst einmal fest ihren Mantel um sich. Sie sah sich um und erblickte den Wald, den See, das Gewächshaus hinter sich und dachte daran, dass sie dort überall von Severus gerettet wurde! Wie ein Film zogen die letzten Monate vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorbei und es schmerzte sie sehr das sie Hogwarts nun verlassen musste.  
  
Sie hörte knirschende Schritte im Schnee und drehte sich um. Gehetzt lief Severus auf sie zu, ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie aus dem Blickfeld der Schule. Er drückte sie an die Mauer und Stella dachte schon, das er sie wieder küssen würde. Doch er ließ seine Hand nur sanft durch ihr Haar gleiten und seufzte. "Was stellst du nur mit mir an, Stella Maris?" fragte er sie nachdenklich. Severus ..!" "Severus, ich fahre weg!" sie sagte dies schnell, sie hatte sonst Angst, das sie es nicht schaffen würde, es ihm zu sagen. "Weg? Wohin?" Severus spürte in seinem tiefen Inneren einen Stich. Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf.  
  
"Ich fahre nach Hause, nach Deutschland!" "Kommst du wieder?" fragte er vorsichtig. "Ja, ich komme nach den Weihnachtsferien wieder. Schreibst Du mir?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Als stumme Antwort zog Severus sie verzweifelt in die Arme.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, das ich mich in letzter Zeit so rar gemacht habe! Aber wir müssen einfach vorsichtig sein! Natürlich schreibe ich Dir, meine Liebe!" während er dies sagte, legte er seine Finger unter Stellas Kinn und drückte ihren Kopf nach oben, damit er in ihre Augen blicken konnte. Sie sah in unendlich Traurig an und Severus senkte langsam seinen Mund auf ihre zitternden Lippen.  
  
So sehr hatten sich beide wieder nach einem Kuss des anderen gesehnt und sie gaben sich einen Leidenschaftlich-Verzweifelten Kuss. Sie konnten sich nur schwer voneinander Trennen. Es war schließlich eine art Abschiedskuss und es würde lange dauern, bis sie sich wieder sehen würden. "Ich werde dich vermissen, Stella Maris!" murmelte Severus leise und kraulte, während er dies sagte, sanft ihren Nacken. "Ich dich auch, Severus!"  
  
Mit aller Gewalt trennten sich die Beiden voneinander und Stella lief mit zitternden Knien zurück zum Schloss. Sie drehte sich nicht noch einmal um.  
  
Die Tage bis zu ihrer Abreise vergingen schnell und doch quälend Langsam. Besonders wenn sie Unterricht bei Snape hatte, schien die Zeit zu stoppen. Severus beachtete Stella nicht sonderlich. Er tat dies allerdings nur aus Selbstschutz. Er wollte sich nicht noch mehr Quälen. Als die letzte Unterrichtsstunde vorbei war, atmeten Beide auf. Langsam packte Stella ihre Tasche und als alle anderen Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten, trat Severus zu ihr hin. Eine unangenehme Spannung beherrschte den Raum, die erst durch seine tiefe Stimme durchbrochen wurde.  
  
"Ich wünsche Dir eine schöne Zeit zu Hause!" "Danke!" antwortete Stella tränenblind. Sie sah auf und konnte ihn nur verschwommen sehen. Sie spürte, wie Severus ihre Hand hob, ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken gab und schnell von ihr wegtrat. "Du kannst mir dann schreiben!" sagte er noch rasch und verließ schnell den Raum. Stella wollte auch gehen, doch dann fiel ihr ein schöner Spruch ein, den sie ihm wenigstens dalassen wollte. Sie suchte in ihrer Tasche Feder und Pergament und schrieb schnell. Sie faltete den Zettel zusammen und legte ihn auf Severus Schreibtisch.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Als sie Freitags zusammen mit Lavender im Hogwarts-Express saß und darauf wartete, das der Zug losfuhr, ließ sie immer wieder ihren Blick über den Bahnsteig schweifen. "Vielleicht kommt Severus ja doch noch, um auf wiedersehen zu sagen!" sie wünschte es sich so sehr. Dann setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung. Sie hatten fast schon den Bahnhof verlassen, als sie eine schwarze Gestalt auf den Bahnsteig treten sah. Stella stürzte zum Fenster und schob es nach unten. Er war tatsächlich gekommen! Sie streckte ihren Kopf aus dem Abteil und winkte ihm ein letztes Mal zu. Auch Severus hob seine Hand und schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln. Er blieb so lange stehen, bis der Zug aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war.  
  
Er griff nach dem Pergament, das er auf seinem Schreibtisch gefunden hatte und las noch einmal Stellas Zeilen:  
  
Was uns wirklich ausmacht ist nicht greifbar, ist Jenseits allen Wissens.  
  
Wir geben uns der Liebe hin, weil sie uns wenigstens Fühlen lässt, was wir nicht wissen können.  
  
Nur darauf kommt es an am Ende  
  
Ich werde dich Vermissen!  
  
In Liebe, Stella  
  
Langsam lief Severus Snape zurück nach Hogwarts. Er hoffte sehr, das die nächsten Wochen schnell umgehen würden! 


	23. Es ist was es ist

Hab´s endlich mal geschafft weiterzuschreiben, nachdem ich ja gar nicht wusste, wie ich es mit den beiden Weitergehen lassen soll! Habe mich jetzt stundenlang im Bett rumgewälzt und mich jetzt doch noch aufgerafft um mein erdachtes gleich zu Papier zu bringen!  
  
Kleiner Tip: Legt euch die Taschentücher bereit!  
  
23. Es ist was es ist ...  
  
  
  
Stella war nun schon eine Woche zu Hause und wurde fast wahnsinnig vor Sehnsucht. Jede Minute sehnte sie sich nach Severus und je mehr Zeit verging, umso schlimmer wurde es!  
  
Sie schrieben sich jeden zweiten Tag und sobald sie seine Schrift auf den Briefen entdeckte, klopfte ihr Herz schneller. Weihnachten kam, doch das war Stella ziemlich egal. Sie verkroch sich immer in ihr Zimmer und ihre Eltern warfen ihr bei jedem Essen besorgte Blicke zu. So still kannten sie ihre Tochter überhaupt nicht!  
  
Eine Woche nach Weihnachten saß Stella, wie immer die letzten Tage, in ihrem Zimmer und starrte aus dem Fenster, in die tiefverschneite Winterlandschaft. Sie hörte unten die Türglocke, doch es interessierte sie nicht weiter, wer da kam. Sie hatte ihr Interesse an allem verloren. Sie wollte nur endlich, das sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren konnte. Sie vernahm Stimmen von unten und hörte ihre Mutter, die nun nach ihr rief. Wiederwillig stand sie auf und rieb sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Hatte sie denn nicht einmal hier ihre Ruhe?  
  
Als sie nach unten kam, erblickte sie zu ihrer Überraschung den Schuldirektor von Feenhain, Professor Leondrion. Verwundert sprach sie seinen Namen aus.  
  
"Hallo Stella!" sagte er lächelnd. "Schön, das Du wieder zu Hause bist!" Stella konnte dem leider nicht zustimmen, nickte ihm aber freundlich zu.  
  
"Bitte kommen Sie doch hier herein!" ertönte die Stimme ihrer Mutter und sie betraten das gemütliche Wohnzimmer der Familie Maris.  
  
Im Kamin flackerte ein warmes Feuer und der Weihnachtsbaum erstrahlte im goldenen Licht, das durch den nicht-schmelzenden Schnee blitzte. Professor Leondrion setzte sich in den Sessel, Stella ihm gegenüber. Ihre Mutter brachte noch rasch zwei heiße Schokoladen und Gebäck und verließ den Raum wieder. Sie spürte, das der Professor wohl alleine mit ihrer Tochter sprechen wollte.  
  
Einen Moment sahen sie sich nur schweigend an und Stella fragte sich, was er hier tat. "Ich habe hier einen Brief, Stella!" Leondrion zog einen Brief aus seiner Tasche auf dem unverkennbar das Siegel von Hogwarts prangerte. Ihr Herz setzte einen Takt aus. "Und was steht darin?" fragte sie vorsichtig. "Er ist von meinem Kollegen, Professor Dumbledore! Nun, ja und er schreibt, das es besser wäre, wenn Du nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würdest!"  
  
Stella schossen sofort die Tränen in die Augen und es schien ihr, das irgend etwas mit eisernen Griff ihre Kehle zudrückte. Sie schluckte schwer und sah nach unten. "Warum?" konnte sie gerade noch flüstern. "Dumbledore schreibt nur, das Fräulein Granger gerne wieder nach Hogwarts zurückmöchte und das er es für besser hält, wenn jeder wieder auf seine alte Schule geht!" er seufzte. "Das ganze Projekt stand wohl unter keinem guten Stern! Zu erst kommt Kopernikus wieder zurück und dann hat sich dieser Herr Malfoy unmöglich benommen, Fräulein Granger wurde von Heimweh geplagt..!"  
  
"Und ich? Werde ich gar nicht gefragt?"  
  
"Vielleicht ist es einfach besser so, Stella!" antwortete er, ohne genauer auf ihre Frage einzugehen.  
  
Stella konnte nicht mehr, ihr war total übel. Schwankend erhob sie sich und ließ den verwunderten Professor Leondrion, der ja nichts von ihren Gefühlen ahnen konnte, ohne ein Wort zurück.  
  
Sie griff im Flur nach einer Jacke, schlüpfte in ihre Reitstiefel und stürzte nach draußen. Das war einfach zuviel! Zuviel! Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Jede Sekunde kam es ihr vor, das ein riesiger Hammer auf ihren Kopf schlug und sie immer wieder daran zu erinnern, das es wirklich wahr war. Das sie nicht mehr nach Hogwarts, nicht mehr zu Severus zurückkehren würde.  
  
Sie rannte zum Stall, wo die Pferde ihrer Familie untergebracht waren. So schnell sie konnte griff sie sich den Sattel ihres Pferdes Gwendolyn und machte sie reitfertig. Sie musste irgendwie ihre innere Wut loswerden und setzte sich Minuten später auf ihr graufarbenes Pferd und trieb sie im Galopp über die schneebedeckten Felder, in den Wald hinein.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Ebenso verstört, jedoch ohne Tränen saß Severus in Dumbledores Büro und hörte sich an, was er zu berichten hatte. Es war nicht die Art von Severus Snape in Tränen auszubrechen. Er hörte sich Stumm an, was der Direktor sagte.  
  
"Severus! Sobald das Schuljahr rum ist, können Sie sich ja wieder sehen! Es ist besser so, glauben Sie mir!"  
  
Severus hob den Kopf und blickte den Schuldirektor mit versteinerter Mine an. "Wenn Sie meinen!" sagte er mit bitterer Stimme und erhob sich.  
  
"Severus - es , es tut mir wirklich leid! Aber sie wissen doch ..!"  
  
"Ja, ja!" fauchte Snape. "Die Schulstatuten! Ich habe es nicht vergessen, Direktor!"  
  
Er drehte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort Dumbledores Büro und lief in das verwaiste Musikzimmer. Das seinen Zauber, ohne Stella, völlig verloren hatte. Severus schlug mit einer Hand hart gegen die Wand, so hart, das es schmerzte. "Warum nur?" fluchte er laut. "Warum nur?"  
  
Er setzte sich zusammengekauert auf den Boden und lehnte seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen an die Wand. Severus fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt. Er wusste nun gar nicht mehr, wie es weitergehen sollte.  
  
@@@@  
  
Stella trieb ihr Pferd schneller und schneller zum Galopp an. Es hatte wieder angefangen mehr zu Schneien, doch das war ihr egal. Der Wind trieb ihr noch mehr Tränen in die Augen, wie sie schon weinte und sie saß völlig Blind auf ihrem Pferd. Sie stand in den Steigbügeln und beugte sich nach vorne. Ihr Kopf direkt am Hals von Gwendolyn. Sie hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wohin die Stute steuerte, längst hatte sie die Kontrolle über das Pferd verloren. Panik stieg in ihr auf. Als Stella versuchte, die Zügel fester zu greifen, rutschten ihr diese aus den Händen. Sie sah nicht das Hindernis, das vor ihnen Auftauchte und als Gwendolyn zum Sprung ansetzte, verlor Stella vollends den Halt und stürzte schwer hinab, auf den unebenen Grund.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Die Wochen vergingen und in Hogwarts kehrte der übliche Schulalltag zurück. Harry und Ron freuten sich unbändig, das Hermine wieder da war, vermissten aber auch Stella und fanden es unmöglich, das sie nicht mehr hier war.  
  
Lavender war völlig aufgelöst gewesen, als sie gehört hatte, das Stella nicht mehr zurückkehren würde und schrieb der Freundin so oft es ging.  
  
Der Unterricht bei Snape wurde für alle zu einer ziemlichen Tortur. Er war noch schlimmer als sonst. Wenn es davon überhaupt noch eine Steigerung gab!  
  
"Mr. Longbottom!" brüllte er in einer Stunde den armen Neville mal wieder an. "Ich sagte Harpien-Federn! Nicht Phönix-Federn! Wenn es nach mir ginge, müssten Sie noch einmal die erste Klasse besuchen und würden gar nicht zur Prüfung zugelassen werden! Sie sind UNFÄHIG!" Alle starrten entsetzt Snape an, der Neville kalt fixierte.  
  
Hermine raffte ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte: "Professor Snape, wenn Neville zwei Harpien-Federn hineingibt, vielleicht ist der Trank dann ja noch zu retten!" sie begriff sofort, das sie zuviel gesagt hatte, als Snape sich zu ihr herumdrehte und sich vor Wut fast auf sie stürzte. Hermine konnte gerade noch ausweichen.  
  
"Miss Granger! Wer hat Sie denn Gefragt? Ihre Meinung interessiert hier wirklich niemanden! Was machen Sie überhaupt wieder hier? Sie wollten doch unbedingt nach Deutschland! Sie haben hier doch nichts mehr zu suchen! Warum sind sie nicht dort geblieben? Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Sie und Mr. Longbottom!" seine brüllende Stimme erfüllte den gesamten Kerker.  
  
Lavender hatte gebannt Snape angestarrt, während er die arme Hermine so niedermachte und musste zu ihrer Überraschung feststellen, das seine Stimme einen irgendwie verzweifelten Klang hatte. Er schien Stella wirklich zu vermissen und machte nun Hermine dafür verantwortlich, das Stella nicht mehr hier war!  
  
Severus versuchte sich wieder zu fangen und biss die Zähne zusammen. Ihm war klar, das er ungerecht gegenüber Miss Granger war. Aber er war so verzweifelt, das Stella nicht mehr hier war. Seit Wochen hatte er auch nichts mehr von ihr gehört und hatte beschlossen, sie zu vergessen. Doch sie spukte ständig in seinem Kopf umher und er wusste kaum, wie er seine Sehnsucht bekämpfen sollte.  
  
Er lief zu seinem Pult zurück und schickte die Schüler vorzeitig weg. Er ertrug sie einfach nicht. Nicht die Klasse, in der Stella normalerweise sitzen würde!  
  
Kurz bevor Lavender den Raum verließ blickte sie noch einmal zu Snape hin und ihr war klar, das sie irgend etwas tun musste! Wenn Snape schon so litt, wie würde dann erst Stella leiden?  
  
"Mir wird schon irgend etwas einfallen!" dachte sie und verließ endgültig den Kerker und ließ den verzweifelten, einsamen Snape zurück.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Stella wurde erst nach Stunden gefunden. Gwendolyn war zurück nach Hause galoppiert und bis Stellas Eltern sie dann entdeckt hatten, war eine Menge Zeit vergangen.  
  
Sie fanden sie unterkühlt und ohnmächtig im Wald. Sie hatte sich so fast alle Knochen gebrochen, die man sich nur brechen konnte. Da Professor Leondrion wieder verschwunden war und sich das nächste Zauber- Krankenhaus in München befand, brachten sie ihre Tochter ins nächste Muggel- Krankenhaus, wo leider alles viel länger dauerte, wie in der magischen Welt.  
  
Fast zwei Monate war es Stella nicht möglich sich irgendwie zu rühren. Ihre Eltern brachten ihr die ganzen Briefe, die sie bekommen hatte, als es ihr endlich wieder besser ging. Severus hatte es anscheinend irgendwann aufgegeben ihr zu schreiben. Jedoch kamen von Lavender immer noch verzweifelte Briefe in denen sie fragte, was denn mit ihr sei!  
  
Als es ihr endlich besser ging, schrieb Stella zuerst an Lavender, weil sie wissen wollte, wie es Severus ging. Sie berichtete ihr alles. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mit Severus tun sollte. Sollte sie ihm gleich schreiben? "Vielleicht kommt er ja her, wenn ich ihm schreibe, das ich Krank bin!" dachte sie sehnsuchtsvoll.  
  
Stella war sich sicher, wäre Severus in ihrer Nähe gewesen, als sie vom Pferd stürzte, hätte er sie wieder gerettet, so wie er es immer getan hatte. Und wieder stieg dieser unbändige Schmerz und die Sehnsucht nach ihm in ihr auf.  
  
@@@@  
  
Lavender las entsetzt Stellas Brief. "Kein Wunder, das sie sich nicht gerührt hat!" murmelte sie und faltete den Brief zusammen.  
  
"Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" fragte sie später jammernd Harry, Ron und Hermine. Diese hatte inzwischen die gesamte Geschichte mitbekommen und schaute bestürzt.  
  
"Snape muss auf jeden Fall davon erfahren! Er denkt doch, das Stella ihn vergessen hat!" "Toll!" antwortete Lavender. "Soll ich in Snapes Büro wandern und sagten: "Oh, Professor Snape ich weiß alles was zwischen Ihnen und Miss Maris passiert ist?"  
  
"Nein, das geht nicht!" erwiderte Hermine matt. Man müsste ihm irgendwie einen Hinweis geben, das sie noch an ihn denkt!"  
  
Plötzlich sprang Lavender auf. "Ich habe eine Idee! Stella hat vor Ewigkeiten mal ein Gedicht geschrieben, wohl für ihn, aber aus irgend einem Grund, wahrscheinlich weil sie sich nicht getraut hat, hat sie es Snape nicht gegeben!"  
  
"Hast du es da?"  
  
"Ja! Komischerweise hat sie es mir geschenkt, weil es mir so gut gefallen hat!" Lavender griff nach Hermines Hand und zog sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer, fand es und reichte es ihr.  
  
Nachdem Hermine es gelesen hatte seufzte sie laut auf. "Mein Gott, ist das schön! Und wie lassen wir das jetzt Snape zukommen?"  
  
"Wir müssen es ihm auf den Pult legen oder so!" Lavender faltete das Pergament zusammen und verstaute es in ihrer Tasche. "In der nächsten Stunde!" Hermine nickte.  
  
Als Snape in der nächsten Stunde sich gerade mit einem bissigen Spruch über Harrys Kessel beugte, war Lavenders Stunde gekommen. Snapes Umhangtasche war direkt neben ihr und rasch griff sie nach dem Pergament und ließ es unbemerkt in die Tasche gleiten. Sie hoffte sehr, das es funktionieren würde!  
  
@@@@  
  
Severus wollte gerade in seine Gemächer gehen, als er zu Dumbledore gerufen wurde. Verwundert begab er sich zu ihm hin und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Haben Sie in letzter Zeit irgend etwas von Miss Maris gehört?" fragte dieser ihn nun. Verwundert blickte Severus ihn an. "Warum um alles in der Welt fragt er mich nach Stella? Er hat doch alles getan, das sie weg ist!"  
  
"Severus, ich habe ihnen und Miss Maris gegenüber wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen, ich hätte niemals so handeln dürfen und sollen!" in Dumbledores Stimme klang starkes Bedauern.  
  
"Ich habe schon lange nichts mehr von ihr gehört!" antwortete Severus bitter und wollte sich schon wieder erheben.  
  
"Wollen Sie nicht wissen, warum sie sich nicht gemeldet hat?"  
  
"Nun, wahrscheinlich wird sie ihr Interesse an mir verloren haben!"  
  
"Glauben Sie so etwas wirklich, Severus?" dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Miss Maris konnte ihnen nicht antworten, weil sie einen schweren Unfall hatte und Wochenlang im Muggel-Hospital lag.  
  
Entsetzt riss Severus seinen Kopf hoch und starrte den Direktor an. "Was?" "Ja, ich habe es leider jetzt erst von Professor Leondrion erfahren, nachdem ich ihn gefragt habe, was denn Miss Maris macht! Sie ist aber wohl schon auf dem Wege der Besserung!"  
  
"Und ich dachte die ganze Zeit, sie hat mich vergessen!" verwirrt stand Severus auf und verließ das Büro. Er lief zum Astronomie-Turm und atmete erst einmal durch. Sorge breitete sich in ihm aus. "Wenn ich da gewesen wäre, wäre ihr nichts geschehen!"  
  
Er griff in seine Umhangtasche um ein Taschentuch herauszuholen, fand aber nur ein Stück Pergament. Er zog es hervor und musterte es verwundert.  
  
Severus begann zu lesen:  
  
Es ist Unsinn sagt die Vernunft  
  
Es ist was es ist sagt die Liebe  
  
Es ist Unglück sagt die Berechnung  
  
Es ist nichts als Schmerz sagt die Angst  
  
Es ist aussichtslos sagt die Einsicht  
  
Es ist was es ist sagt die Liebe  
  
Es ist lächerlich sagt der Stolz  
  
Es ist leichtsinnig sagt die Vorsicht  
  
Es ist unmöglich sagt die Erfahrung  
  
Es ist was es ist sagt die Liebe  
  
Und darunter stand: In Liebe, Stella  
  
Immer wieder und wieder las Severus die Zeilen und fragte sich, wie der Brief in seine Tasche gekommen war. Ihm war klar, das er jetzt handeln musste und es auch tun würde.  
  
Er wollte wieder mit Stella zusammen sein! Koste es, was es wolle. Denn das was die beiden Verband, war was es war - die Liebe!  
  
  
  
  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
Seufz! Wieder mal halb sechs Uhr Morgens! Was man nicht alles für Sev tut! Na, habt ihr kräftig in die Taschentücher geschnäuzt? Das Gedicht ist leider nicht von mir, ich weiß leider nicht mehr, von wem, aber ich finde es wunderschön. Muss nach nochmaligen Lesen feststellen, das diese Kapitel ne Menge Autobiographische Züge von mir hat. Mei, wie Deprimierend! Hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen!?  
  
Bitte Reviewt! 


	24. Vertretung und Verwirrung

24. Vertretung und Verwirrung  
  
Nachdem sich Stella erholt hatte, ging sie wieder in Feenhain zur Schule. Sie war immer noch sehr betrübt. Von Severus hatte sie nichts mehr gehört und sie traute sich irgendwie nicht, ihm zu schreiben. Lavender hatte ihr berichtet, das Snape unausstehlicher denn je sei, seit sie nicht mehr da war. Sie meinte, Stella solle ihm doch einfach schreiben, was wohl auch im Sinne aller Hogwarts-Schüler sei, damit er wieder bessere Laune bekommen würde, schließlich würde sie dann ja auch erfahren, was er dachte.  
  
Sie hatte gerade Zaubertränke, bei Prof. Tränkwälder. Stella schluckte schwer. Zaubertränke, ja, das Fach hatte sie gemocht, aber am liebsten doch bei Severus. Sie konnte sich kaum auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, da sie immer wieder an ihn denken musste. Es schien ihr alles so Sinnlos!  
  
Ohne Severus, ohne seine Liebe.  
  
Tränen rannen wieder über ihre Wangen. 'Ich muss mich im Unterricht zusammenreißen! Weinen hilft mir auch nicht weiter!´  
  
Überrascht blickten alle Schüler auf als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Fräulein Glückspfennig, die Schulsekretärin, hereingestürmt kam.  
  
"Professor Tränkwälder! Kommen Sie schnell! Eine Telegrammeule ist gerade für Sie angekommen!" sie sah ihn gehetzt an und der Professor folgte ihr rasch nach draußen.  
  
Stella und Michaela warfen sich einen verwunderten Blick zu. "Was ist da wohl los?" fragte Michaela. Stella konnte nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern zucken.  
  
Wenige Minuten später kam Fräulein Glückspfennig wieder zurück und verkündetet: Professor Tränkwälder, wird bis zu den Ferien nicht mehr zu uns zurückkehren! Er muss verreisen!"  
  
"Und was wird aus unserem Unterricht?" fragte jemand verwundert. "Wir haben doch bald Prüfung!"  
  
Fräulein Glückspfennig zuckte mit den Schultern, schob sich ihre Brille, die auf ihre Nasenspitze gerutscht war, wieder nach oben und antwortete: "Das weiß ich leider auch nicht! Aber das wird wohl Professor Leondrion klären! Wahrscheinlich wird er ihn Vertreten! Ich muss wieder in mein Büro!" sprach sie mit gehetzter Stimme und verließ den Saal. Sekunden später kehrte sie zurück und entlies die Klasse noch rasch aus der Schule.  
  
Verwundert packten alle ihre Sachen zusammen. Stella war froh, das der Unterricht ausfallen würde! So würde sie wenigstens nicht mehr in Zaubertränke an Snape erinnert.  
  
Am Nachmittag saß Stella an ihrem Schreibtisch und versuchte einen Brief an Severus zu schreiben. Doch immer wieder knüllte sie die Zettel zusammen und warf sie in den Mülleimer. Wieder griff sie zu einem Pergament und begann erneut.  
  
  
  
Lieber Severus,  
  
verzeih, das ich mich erst jetzt melde, aber ich hatte einen Unfall und konnte mich deswegen nicht Melden! Ich habe Dich nicht vergessen! Im Gegenteil! Ich denke nur noch an Dich! Bitte melde Dich doch wieder bei mir!  
  
In Liebe, Stella  
  
Sie lief zu den Schuleulen und versendete den Brief. Klopfenden Herzen wand sie sich um, sie hoffte sehr, das er sich melden würde!  
  
@@@@  
  
Als sie am nächsten Morgen mit Michaela über die Flure lief sahen sie lauter kleine Grüppchen herumstehen. Wortfetzen drangen an ihr Ohr.  
  
" ... neuer Lehrer.."  
  
" .. in Zaubertränke ..."  
  
Verwundert drehte sich Stella um und lief zu der Person, von der sie die Worte gehört hatte, hin. Es war Bibiane Blocksberg.  
  
"Was sagst du da, Bibi?"  
  
Bibi drehte sich zu Stella um und sagte: "Na, wir bekommen eine Vertretung für Tränkwälder! Ich weiß aber nicht genau ob Mann oder Frau, das habe ich noch nicht herausfinden können!"  
  
"Aha!" murmelte Stella und ging nachdenklich davon.  
  
´Ein neuer Lehrer also!` dachte sie und fühlte ein flaues Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, das sie nicht deuten konnte.  
  
Am Nachmittag hatten sich mehr und mehr Gerüchte in der Schule rumgesprochen. Der Lehrer sollte am nächsten Tag eintreffen und alle waren mehr als gespannt. Woher er jetzt kommen sollte, das wusste Stella allerdings noch nicht.  
  
Zaubertränke würden sie erst wieder am übernächsten Tag haben, somit musste sich Stella noch gedulden. Am Abend saß sie an ihrem Schreibtisch und versuchte zu lernen. Sie hatte eine Menge aufzuholen. Doch ihr Blick schweifte immer wieder nach draußen. Sie hoffte, irgendwo eine Eule erblicken zu können. Doch keine kam zu ihr geflattert.  
  
Irgendwann ging sie ins Bett um am nächsten Tag, wie sie dachte, wieder einen unbedeutenden Tag zu erleben.  
  
@@@@  
  
  
  
Kaum hatten sie und Michaela den Klassensaal betreten, kam Bibi zu ihnen gestürzt.  
  
"Es ist ein Lehrer!" erzählte sie aufgeregt.  
  
"Na und?" fragte Stella und sah sie ausdruckslos an. Es war ihr egal, wer sie Unterrichten würde. Es interessierte sie nicht mehr sonderlich.  
  
"Ich glaube, Du kennst ihn sogar, Stella!"  
  
"Was?" Stella starrte Bibi an und bekam wieder dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen.  
  
"W- Woher soll i-ich den denn kennen?" fragte sie stotternd.  
  
"Es ist ein Lehrer aus Hogwarts! Ziemlich düsterer Typ, zumindest was ich bis jetzt von ihm gesehen habe. Kinnlange, schwarze Haare, hat einen ziemlich grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck! Ich glaube, vor dem könnte ich Angst bekommen!" antwortete Bibi ausführlich.  
  
Stella war froh, das sie saß. Ansonsten hätten ihre Knie versagt. Mit zitternden Lippen saß sie an ihrem Platz. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie starrte einen Moment ins leere.  
  
Bibiane hatte sich wieder auf ihren Platz gesetzt, nur Michaela war die Veränderung ihrer Freundin aufgefallen. Sie beugte sich zu Stella hinüber, die ziemlich Blass um die Nase war.  
  
"Ist alles OK mit Dir? Oder ist dieser Lehrer vielleicht Dein Snape?"  
  
Stella sog tief Luft ein und sah ihrer Freundin ins Gesicht. Sie nickte schwach und flüsterte: "Ich glaube fast ja! Ich, ich muss mal kurz wohin!" zitternd stand sie auf und verließ den Raum.  
  
"Langsam tastete sie sich die Wand entlang. Konnte es wirklich sein, das Severus hier an der Schule war? Als sie den nächsten Flur erreichte, sah sie am hinteren Ende eine schwarzgekleidete Person ums Eck biegen. Und da wusste sie es! Severus war gekommen. Er war zu ihr gekommen!  
  
@@@@@  
  
  
  
3 Tage vorher in Hogwarts  
  
Übelgelaunt wie die ganzen letzten Wochen wanderte Severus durch die Gänge und verteilte Punkte an jeden Schüler, der ihm nur vor die Nase trat. Er wusste selbst, das er unausstehlich war.  
  
Ein Hauself kam und zitierte ihn zu Dumbledore. Mürrisch machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin und stand wenige Minuten später etwas gelangweilt vor dem Direktor der Zauberschule.  
  
Severus hatte die Arme vor sich verschränkt und hörte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, was Dumbledore zu berichten hatte.  
  
"Ich habe hier einen Brief von Professor Leondrinon, Severus! Er fragt an, ob ich nicht jemanden wüsste, der seinen Zaubertränke-Lehrer vertreten könnte! Dieser musste leider kurzfristig Abreisen!"  
  
"Vertreten?" fragte Severus nun etwas neugieriger. "In Deutschland?"  
  
"Ja, in Deutschland!"  
  
"Und da kommen Sie tatsächlich auf mich?"  
  
"Severus, ich muss gestehen, das ich Ihnen gegenüber eine schlechtes Gewissen habe! Ihnen und Miss Maris gegenüber! Ich sehe doch, wie sehr sie Ihnen fehlt! Das stimmt doch?"  
  
Severus hatte sich inzwischen hingesetzt und ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er senkte den Kopf und erwiderte: "Ja, das ist Wahr, Miss Maris fehlt mir! Aber Sie hat schon lange nicht mehr geschrieben! Wahrscheinlich hat sie mich schon vergessen!"  
  
"Nun, dann sollten Sie schnellstens hinfahren und sich wieder in Erinnerung bringen!" sagte Dumbledore mit einem Schmunzeln um die Lippen.  
  
"Aber was ist mit den Schulstatuten?" fragte Severus verwundert. "Nun, das sind die Regeln für Hogwarts! Was Deutschland angeht, weiß ich nicht, wie es dort gehändelt wird! Ich rate Ihnen deshalb vorsichtig zu sein und sich ein wenig bedeckt zu halten! Das Schuljahr ist ja schließlich nicht mehr lang!"  
  
"Und nun, raus mit Ihnen, Severus! Gehen Sie packen und lassen Sie sich erst wieder im nächsten Schuljahr blicken!"  
  
"Aber der Unterricht hier ..!"  
  
"Das lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein!"  
  
"Danke, Professor Dumbledore." sagte Snape leise und stand auf um in seine Gemächer zu gehen.  
  
Der Brief von Stella erreichte ihn nicht mehr.  
  
@@@@  
  
Stella hielt es kaum im Unterricht aus. Severus war hier! War er wirklich wegen ihr gekommen? Zur Mittagszeit liefen sie und Michaela in den Speisesaal. Sie wusste, das sie nichts Essen würde. Ihr war viel zu schlecht. Nervös betrat sie den Saal und blickte sich um. Von Severus war noch nichts zu sehen.  
  
´Und wenn ich mich doch getäuscht habe? Nein! Ich habe ihn gesehen, es war und ist definitiv Severus!` angestrengt schaute sie sich um.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Leondrion betrat den Raum. Hinter ihm lief tatsächlich Severus! Stella schluckte und starrte gebannt zu ihm hin. Sie sah, das Severus sich ein wenig suchend umblickte. Leondrion schritt durch den Saal und lief direkt an Stellas Platz vorbei und blieb bei ihr stehen.  
  
"Ah, Stella, wahrscheinlich kennst Du Professor Snape noch von Hogwarts?" fragte er fröhlich. Stella konnte nur schwach nicken. Sie hob vorsichtig wieder den Kopf und blickte nach langen Monaten wieder in die Augen von Severus Snape.  
  
Fragend blickte er sie an. Als seine Stimme erklang durchlief Stella ein Schaudern. So lange hatte sie diese Augen und diese Stimme vermisst!  
  
"Guten Tag Miss Maris!" sagte er knapp und nickte Stella leicht zu.  
  
Ihr schien es, als ob sie plötzlich verlernt hätte zu atmen. Ihre Lungen hatten sich aus irgend welchen Gründen zusammengezogen und ließen es nicht mehr zu, das Stella auch nur ein wenig atmen konnte.  
  
So gut es ging presste Stella ein: "H-Hallo, Professor Snape!" heraus. Ihr Kopf hatte inzwischen die Farbe eines Kaminfeuers angenommen und sie wusste, das sie hier raus musste.  
  
Severus warf ihr einen verwunderten Blick zu und folgte etwas wiederwillig Professor Leondrion. Kaum hatte Severus sich umgedreht, da stand auch Stella auf und lief so schnell sie konnte nach draußen, an die frische Luft.  
  
Ihr war es unsagbar Peinlich, das Severus sie so zu sehen bekommen hatte, mit hochrotem Kopf. Sie atmete tief die frische Luft ein und war froh, das sich ihr Puls wieder etwas normalisiert hatte.  
  
´Wenn es mir jetzt immer so geht, wenn ich ihn sehe! Liebe Güte, bloß nicht! Dann kann ich ja gleich ein Muggel-Sauerstoffgerät mit mir mitschleppen!` Stella seufzte und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt um wieder in den Speisesaal zurückzulaufen. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich mit Severus reden.  
  
Sie setzte sich wieder neben Michaela, die sie verwundert anblickte. "Was war das denn gerade? War ER das?" Stella nickte stumm und blickte, wie Michaela gebannt zur Empore, wo Severus gerade seinen Kollegen vorgestellt wurde. Dann erhob sich der Direktor und stellte ihn der Schule vor.  
  
"Wie ihr alle mitbekommen habt, ist Professor Tränkwäder im Moment leider unabkömmlich. Daher haben wir einen Meister, in Gebiet der Zaubertränke, als Vertretung gewinnen können. Bitte begrüßt recht Herzlich Professor Severus Snape aus England!"  
  
Alle klatschten.  
  
Severus waren solche Veranstaltungen sehr zuwider, trotzdem stand er auf und verbeugte sich kurz, ohne jedoch ein Wort von sich zu geben. Als er sich wieder setzte streifte sein Blick den Stellas und er hatte nur den Wunsch, schnell mit ihr zu Sprechen, sie endlich wieder in seine Arme zu schließen! Sie hatte auf ihn sehr nervös und unsicher gewirkt. So kannte er sie eigentlich gar nicht!  
  
Stella lies wieder nervös ihren Kopf sinken. Es war so seltsam, ihn wieder zu sehen. Zwar warf er ihr immer wieder Blicke zu, doch fragte sie sich, warum seine Stimme am Tisch so emotionslos gewesen war.  
  
´Hat er vielleicht gar kein Interesse mehr an mir?` Selbstzweifel stiegen in Stella auf und sie fragte sich, ob es nicht doch so sein könnte, das sie für ihn einfach nur ein eine nette Abwechslung gewesen war?  
  
Sie seufzte, stand auf und folgte ihren Kameraden aus dem Speisesaal heraus. Sie hoffte sehr, das sie schnell mit ihm reden konnte!  
  
@@@@  
  
Nachmittags hatten sie noch einmal zwei Stunden Unterricht, von dem Stella so gut wie nichts mitbekam.  
  
Auch Severus konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Sein Herz schlug für Stella und er wollte und musste sie endlich wieder sehen. Er versuchte den Ausführungen des Direktors zu folgen und war froh, als sie sich endlich wieder erhoben.  
  
"Ich führe sie nun zu Ihren Gemächern!" sprach Leondrion und führte Severus den Flur entlang.  
  
Stella hatte nach dem Unterricht in einer kleinen Ecke vor Leondrions Büro gewartet. Sie hatte gehört, das Severus sich in dessen Büro befand. Sie beobachtete, wie die beiden aus der Tür kamen.  
  
"Kennen Sie Fräulein Maris gut?" fragte Leondrion ihn gerade.  
  
Stella musterte mit Schrecken Severus´ Gesicht, das sich irgendwie zu einem zynischen Lächeln verzog und hörte wie er sagte: "Miss Maris? Nun, ja .." in Stellas Ohren klang seine Stimme ziemlich gleichgültig, "..ich kenne Miss Maris als Schülerin, nicht mehr und nicht weniger!"  
  
Stella stockte der Atem. Das war sie also für Severus! Nur eine Schülerin! Nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Sie stolperte aus dem dunklen Eck hervor, nachdem die Beiden an ihr vorbeigelaufen waren. Sie trat etwas ungeschickt auf dem alten Steinboden auf und spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Knie, das noch von ihrem Reitunfall etwas lädiert war. Ihr entfuhr ein "Au!" und Severus und der Direktor drehten sich sofort wieder um.  
  
Severus sah das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht Stellas. Er begriff sofort, das sie sich verletzt haben musste! Er stürzte zu ihr hin, und erreichte sie, bevor sie auf dem harten Boden aufschlug.  
  
Und wie einst, sank Stella Maris wieder in die Arme von Severus Snape.  
  
Er half ihr wieder hoch und sah sie fragend an. "Geht es wieder?" fragte er besorgt.  
  
Stella warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu. Sie verlagerte ihr Gewichte wieder auf ihre Beine und stand einen Moment zitternd da. Als sie bemerkte, das es wieder ging, antwortete sie kühl: "Warum interessiert Sie das, Professor Snape? Für Sie bin ich doch eh nur eine Schülerin!" Stella sah ihm in die Augen, drehte sich um und humpelte davon.  
  
Severus starrte ihr entsetzt hinterher und vergaß nun völlig, das der Schuldirektor neben ihm stand.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte!" sagte er zu Leondrion gewand und lief rasch hinter Stella her.  
  
"Stella, Miss Maris! Bleiben Sie doch bitte stehen!" als er um das nächste Eck lief, war von Stella nichts mehr zu sehen.  
  
Severus lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss kurz die Augen. Ihm war klar, das sie alles mit angehört haben musste und nun dachte sie, sie wäre ihm egal.  
  
´Warum muss jetzt plötzlich alles so schief laufen?` fragte er sich verbittert und lief wieder zurück zu Professor Leondrion, der ihn in seine Gemächer brachte. 


	25. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger

Vorwort: Hallo Ihr Lieben! Es tut mir leid, dass es mit dem letzten Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte so eine Schreibblockade... bzw. habe sie eigentlich immer noch! Ich hoffe, ich konnte euren Ansprüchen trotzdem genügen!? Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
  
  
25. Nicht mehr - und nicht weniger  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag betrat Stella betrübt den Speisesaal. Sie war tief enttäuscht von Severus. ´Wie kann er mich nur so verleugnen!` fragte sie sich zum wiederholten male und blickte angestrengt zu seinem Platz.  
  
Severus wurde anscheinend gerade von Professor Liebknecht mit Worten bombardiert. Jedenfalls sah er nicht sonderlich glücklich aus. ´Eher genervt!` dachte Stella und sah rasch weg, als Severus zu ihr hinblickte. Sie griff nach dem Müsli und füllte es in den tiefen Teller, der vor ihr stand. Immer noch spürte sie seinen Blick auf sich ruhen. Wieder begannen Tränen in ihren Augen zu brennen. Sie sehnte sich doch so sehr nach ihm und was tat er? Anscheinend schien er sie gar nicht zu vermissen! ´Du weißt genau, das dass nicht stimmt!` sprach die leise Stimme in ihr. Tief im Inneren wusste Stella, das sie Severus unrecht tat.  
  
Sie hob wieder ihren Kopf. Sie wollte in sein Gesicht blicken um darin die Antwort ergründen zu können. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und sie fing seinen verschleierten Blick auf, den sie nicht deuten konnte. Stella warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. Er sollte ruhig merken, wie sehr sie seine Bemerkung verletzt hatte.  
  
Sie drehte sich wieder weg und bemerkte, das sich jemand neben sie gesetzt hatte. Es war Oliver, ihr Ex-Freund.  
  
"Hallo Stella!"  
  
Sie warf ihm einen etwas genervten Blick zu. Sie konnte sich kaum noch an die Zeit mit Oliver erinnern. Obwohl er doch ihre erste große Liebe gewesen war! Doch die Liebe von und mit Severus hatte alles andere in den Schatten gestellt.  
  
"Oh, Hallo Oliver! Wo hast du denn Cora gelassen? Soweit ich mich erinnere, wart ihr doch unzertrennlich!"  
  
"Ach, vergiss doch Cora!" erwiderte er und säuselte dann leise: "Ich habe nur noch Augen für Dich! Ich konnte Dich nie vergessen, Stella!"  
  
Während er dies sagte, hob Oliver seine Hand und streichelte ihr über die Wange.  
  
"Finger Weg!" zischte Stella ihn an und sah in ihren Augenwinkeln das Snape sie und Oliver scharf fixierte.  
  
'Na toll!' dachte sie. Sie fühlte sich zurückversetzt an den Abend, als sie gezwungenermaßen mit diesem lächerlichen Montagute getanzt hatte. Auch damals hatte Severus sie gesehen und es falsch interpretiert.  
  
Stella erzitterte, diesmal jedoch vor Wut. Das konnte und durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Nicht noch einmal!  
  
Sie sah flehentlich zu Severus hin, der nun aufgestanden war und verächtlich seine Mundwinkel verzog und ihr mit einem eiskalten Blick Begegnete.  
  
Oliver hatte sie völlig auf ihren Gedanken verdrängt und zuckte zusammen, als er wieder zu sprechen begann.  
  
"Wollen wir uns später nicht unten am See treffen? Heute Nachmittag? Dann können wir doch noch mal über alles sprechen! Bitte, Stella!" Die letzten Worte kamen fast flehendlich.  
  
Da sie wusste, das sie Oliver ohne ein Zugeständnis nicht loswerden würde, nickte Stella kurz und sagte rasch:  
  
"Ja, ja ich werde kommen!"  
  
Sie stand auf und verließ, ohne ihren Ex-Freund noch einmal eines Blickes zu würdigen, den Speisesaal.  
  
'Ich muss mit Severus sprechen!' dachte sie verzweifelt und fühlte ein flaues Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. Als sie jedoch im Flur ankam, war von Snape weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen. Es war kurz vor Acht und Severus war wohl schon in der Klasse, die er jetzt unterrichten musste, verschwunden.  
  
Stella würde ihn erst am Nachmittag im Unterricht haben und sie hoffte, das die Zeit schnell rumgehen würde.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus saß am Frühstückstisch und wurde ständig mit nervigen Fragen von dieser Elvira Liebknecht genervt. Er wollte Stella, nachdem sie den Saal betreten hatte, ein Zeichen geben, das es ihm leid tat, was er am Tag vorher gesagt hatte. Er hoffte sehr, das sie ihn verstehen würde!  
  
Sie jedoch hatte seinen Blick nur kalt erwidert und sich rasch abgewendet. Mit erstaunen hatte Severus beobachtet, das sich ein junger Mann zu ihr gesetzt hatte. Er zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben und starrte die beiden an. Der junge Kerl hatte seine Hand gehoben und Stella sanft über die Haut gestrichen. Wut stieg in ihm auf! Unbändige Wut. 'Was soll das denn nun? Hat sie mich wirklich so schnell vergessen?'  
  
Severus konnte sich das nicht mehr länger anschauen und war aufgestanden.  
  
Er hatte gesehen, das Stella ihm nun wieder einen etwas flehendlichen Blick zuwarf. 'Ich habe genug gesehen!' dachte Severus bitter und verließ den Saal.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Der Morgen zog sich unendlich lang und Stella konnte sich nicht auf Muggelkunde konzentrieren. Je näher der Unterricht mit Severus rückte, umso schneller begann ihr Herz zu schlagen.  
  
"Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie dieser Snape im Unterricht ist!" murmelte Kopernikus, der hinter Stella saß. Er hatte Snape damals in Beauxbarton kennen gelernt und war sich sicher, das der Unterricht bei diesem Lehrer nicht leicht sein würde.  
  
"Ich auch!" seufzte Stella nachdenklich. Alle fuhren herum, als hinter ihnen die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Severus in den Raum gestürmt kam. Ohne einen Guten Tag oder ähnliches zu wünschen, begann Snape mit seiner "Ansprache".  
  
"Albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel und kindische Hexereien wird es hier nicht geben. Daher erwarte ich von den wenigsten Begeisterung für die Lehre der Zaubertrankbrauerei", Severus drehte sich am Pult zu ihnen um und ließ seine dunklen Augen durch den Raum schweifen um dann Stella tief in die ihren zu Blicken. Sein Blick zeigte Verachtung pur und Stella bekam eine unangenehme Gänsehaut. Severus fuhr fort.  
  
"Ich gehe selbstverständlich davon aus, das Sie alle Tränke aus dem FF kennen!"  
  
"Miss Maris!" sagte er kühl, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Wer hätte gedacht, das wir uns einmal wieder begegnen?"  
  
"Tja, Professor Snape!" erwiderte sie. "Man trifft sich im Leben doch zweimal, oder?"  
  
Stellas Herz raste und sie war sich keineswegs sicher, ob sie das richtige tat, wenn sie ihm jetzt die Stirn bot.  
  
Severus erwiderte darauf nichts, trat jedoch auf sie zu und beugte sich leicht in ihre Richtung.  
  
"Wollen wir doch mal schauen, an was Sie sich noch erinnern!" murmelte Severus leise und war nur Zentimeter von Stellas Gesicht entfernt.  
  
Stella stockte der Atem und sie bemerkte, das auch Severus schwer schluckte. Sie erinnerte sich an viele Momente mit ihm, jedoch hatte keiner irgend etwas mit Zaubertränke zu tun! Rasch lehnte sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl nach hinten, während Severus im selben Moment einen Schritt nach hinten trat.  
  
Auch ihm war klar geworden, wie nah er ihr plötzlich wieder gekommen war. ´Kussnah!` kam es ihm in den Sinn. ´Ich darf ihr nicht nah kommen, nicht im Unterricht!` er hatte schon fast das seltsam kribbelnde Gefühl vergessen, das ihn immer in ihrer Nähe umfing. Zudem war er noch sauer wegen diesem Kerl, der vorhin neben ihr gesessen hatte. Er fing sich innerlich wieder und setzte einen bedeutungslosen Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
  
"Was gehört alles in den Vielsaft-Trank?" er sah Stella herausfordernd an. Severus war gespannt, ob sie sich noch an die Zutaten erinnerte.  
  
Stella fing sich wieder und versuchte sich auf die Frage zu konzentrieren. ´Was interessieren mich die Inhaltsstoffe eines Tranks, mich interessieren ganz andere Dinge, die nur Dich Betreffen...` laut sagte sie jedoch:  
  
"Nichts leichter als das!" sie begann mit der Aufzählung der Zutaten. "Florfliegen, Blutegel, Flussgras und Knöterich. Sowie gemahlenes Horn eines Zweihorns und klein geschnittene Haut einer Baumschlange."  
  
"Gut, gut, Miss Maris, aber das Wichtigste haben sie ja wohl vergessen!"  
  
"Oh, natürlich!" fügte Sie rasch hinzu. "Man braucht ein Stück von demjenigen, in den man sich verwandeln möchte." Stella war sich sicher, das sie nun alles aufgezählt hatte.  
  
"Das reicht aber noch nicht, um den Trank perfekt zu vollenden!" knurrte Severus sie scharf an. "Wieder alles vergessen, Miss Maris? Innerhalb von einem halben Jahr?" seine Stimme hatte nun fast einen brüllenden Klang angenommen und Stella warf ihm einen entsetzten Blick zu. Sie wusste, das er mit dem "Vergessen" etwas ganz anderes zu meinen schien.  
  
'Warum bist Du plötzlich wieder so kalt und unpersönlich zu mir?' fragte sie sich verzweifelt und senkte ihren Kopf betrübt nach unten. Darauf konnte sie nichts erwidern. Am liebsten hätte sie jedoch geschrieen das sie ihn niemals vergessen hatte.  
  
Severus wand sich von ihr ab und lief nun langsam, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, durch die Reihen und fuhr fort:  
  
"Flussgras muss bei Vollmond gezupft werden und die Florfliegen müssen einundzwanzig Tage schmoren! Das bedeutet," sagte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme, "dass man diesen Trank in Ruhe brauen muss, man kann ihn auch nicht lange Lagern! Zudem sollte mit solch einem Trank sowieso kein Unfug getrieben werden!" er war nun wieder zum Pult zurückgelaufen und drehte sich um und sah in die Klasse. Alle hingen ängstlich-gebannt an seinen Lippen. Bis auf Stella. Diese sah verbissen auf ihr Pergament hinab und rührte sich nicht.  
  
"Nun - warum, zum Teufel, schreibt sich das keiner von Ihnen auf?" fuhr er alle an und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen.  
  
Als sich alle Schüler über ihre Pergamente beugten um zu schreiben, verschwand kurz sein starrer Gesichtsausdruck und er blickte traurig zu Stella, die ebenfalls schrieb. Er sah ihr Haar, das wie immer etwas wirr abstand. Er wollte es so gerne wieder berühren!  
  
Anscheinend spürte Stella, dass sie von ihm beobachtet wurde und hob nun vorsichtig ihren Kopf. Rasch blickte Severus wo anders hin, hier im Unterricht durfte er sich nicht solchen Spielchen hingeben!  
  
'Ich kläre alles mit ihr, später! Wenn sie mir auch erklärt hat, was es mit diesem jungen Kerl auf sich hat, der ihr so nah gekommen ist!'  
  
Die Stunde ging zu Ende und bevor Stella auch nur die Anstalten machen konnte, zu ihm ans Pult zu treten, war Severus auch schon wieder aus dem Raum verschwunden.  
  
Sie stöhnte laut auf. 'Das kann doch gar nicht wahr sein! Wo ist er jetzt so schnell hin?' Suchend blickte sie sich im Flur um, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken.  
  
Sie sah auf die Uhr und dachte an das leichtsinnige Versprechen, das sie Oliver gegeben hatte. Also verließ sie nun das Schloss und lief zum See, wo ihr Ex-Freund auch schon auf sie wartete.  
  
@@@@  
  
Severus hatte eigentlich gleich mit ihr sprechen wollen, doch leider hatte sich in den letzten Minuten der Stunde ein "dringendes Bedürfnis" bei ihm gemeldet und als die Schulglocke ging, stürzte er rasch nach draußen um eine Toilette zu finden.  
  
Als er in den Raum zurückkehrte, war Stella schon längst verschwunden. Severus packte seine Unterlagen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick nach draußen und sah, zu seiner größten Verwunderung Stella, die gerade mit diesem jungen Kerl redete.  
  
@@@@  
  
"Ich, ich liebe Dich noch immer!" sagte Oliver fast flehentlich zu Stella. Diese hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm hingestellt und sah ihn traurig an. Vor einem Jahr hätte sie sich noch so über seine Worte gefreut. Sie roch eine starke Fahne. Irgendwo musste er sich Alkohol besorgt haben und war nun schon ziemlich betrunken.  
  
"Es, es tut mir Leid, Oliver, aber ich liebe einen anderen!" erwiderte sie leise.  
  
"Was?" schrie er plötzlich. Sein Gesicht hatte sich in eine verzerrte Grimasse verwandelt und er trat mit bösem Blick auf Stella zu und umfasste unsanft ihre Arme.  
  
"Wie kannst Du einen anderen lieben?" brüllte er aufgebracht.  
  
"Du bist ja total betrunken! Glaubst Du vielleicht, ich warte so lange, bis Du es Dir vielleicht anders überlegst?" schrie sie nun zurück und versuchte sich aus seinen Armen zu winden. Doch sein Griff wurde immer fester und er zerrte sie an eine Stelle, uneinsehbar vom Schloss.  
  
"Lass mich los!" verzweifelt suchte sie mit ihren Augen das Gelände ab, aber es war niemand zu sehen.  
  
Stella dachte nur noch: 'Severus, wo bist Du?'  
  
@@@@@  
  
Dieser beobachtete entsetzt das Schauspiel. Er konnte zwar nicht hören, was sie redeten, aber Stellas Körper sprach Bände. Er sah, wie der Kerl nun an ihren Armen zerrte und das sie sich dagegen wehrte.  
  
Das war kein Spiel mehr! Er wollte Stella etwas antun! Severus glitten seine Unterlagen aus der Hand und er drehte sich um und rannte so schnell er konnte, sofern er sich nicht verlief, nach draußen.  
  
Als er an dem See ankam, der um einiges kleiner war wie der in Hogwarts, waren beide aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden. Er legte seine Hände um den Mund, und rief aus Leibeskräften:  
  
"Stella, wo bist Du!?"  
  
Er hörte, wie jemand etwas unterhalb der Böschung sprach.  
  
"W-wer ist dieser andere Kerl?" säuselte Oliver mit betrunkener Stimme.  
  
"Das geht Dich nichts an!" antwortete Stella kalt. Sie hob überrascht ihren Kopf, als sie eine Stimme nach ihr Rufen hörte. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als sie erkannte, das es Severus war.  
  
"Severus!" rief sie. "Ich bin hier unten!"  
  
".. und Du nimmst jetzt gefälligst deine Hände von mir, Oliver!" Doch dieser dachte gar nicht daran. Er zog sie nur noch fester an sich.  
  
Severus war nun auch den kleinen Weg gelaufen und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Er erblickte die Beiden und deutete mit dem Stab auf Oliver und rief: "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Es schleuderte Oliver nach hinten und als er mit seinem Kopf auf dem Gras aufprallte, fiel er in Ohnmacht.  
  
Beide starrten nun entsetzt auf den Liegenden und blickten sich dann verwundert an.  
  
Das erste mal seit langem standen sie voreinander und eine seltsame Stille entstand zwischen ihnen. Beide schluckten hart. Wie lange hatten sie auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Der ohnmächtige Oliver war längst vergessen.  
  
Severus trat vorsichtig auf sie zu.  
  
"Stella!?"  
  
"Du, du hast mich verleumdet." murmelte sie schwach und drehte sich um und rannte davon. Sie verstand selbst nicht so ganz, warum sie nun davon rannte, wo doch ihr Glück so nah war!  
  
Sie kam nicht weit. Severus war ihr gefolgt und riss sie nun zu sich herum und sie knieten beide im Gras.  
  
"Ich dachte, Du bist wieder mit diesem Kerl zusammen!" sagte er leise.  
  
"Und ich dachte, ich bin nur eine Schülerin für Dich! Nicht mehr - und nicht weniger! Also, was interessiert es Dich, mit wem ich zusammen bin -oder nicht?" fragte Stella ihn herausfordernd.  
  
"Frech wie immer, Miss Maris!" murmelte Severus nun leise und ließ seine Hände sanft über ihre Oberarme gleiten.  
  
"Nur, wenn Sie mir einen Grund dazu geben, Professor Snape!" antwortete Stella leise. Sie hatte unter seiner Berührung eine Gänsehaut bekommen die sich nun über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete.  
  
Er ließ ihre Arme los und strich nun mit seiner rechten Hand die widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dann zog er Stella fest an sich und presste seine Lippen hart auf die ihren. Einen Moment war sie verwundert, das er sie so plötzlich küsste. Aber es fühlte sich wundervoll an, seine Lippen endlich wieder zu spüren. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.  
  
'Wie konnte ich nur so lange darauf verzichten?' fragten sich beide gleichzeitig.  
  
Sie lösten sich voneinander und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Severus strahlte Stella offen und glücklich an. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so gesehen! Dieses Lächeln ließ ihre Knie weichwerden und wenn sie nicht schon gekniet hätte, wäre sie mit Sicherheit jetzt zu Boden gegangen.  
  
"Du bist für mich nicht mehr- und nicht weniger!" sagte Severus mit tiefer Stimme. Stellas Gesicht zeigte nun Verwunderung. 'Was meint er?'  
  
Severus fuhr wieder fort: "..Du bist für mich ALLES!"  
  
Erleichterung breitete sich in Stella aus und sie strahlte ihn Glücklich an. Sie hob ihre Hände und fuhr mit ihnen durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar.  
  
"Ich liebe Dich, Severus!"  
  
Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem tiefen Kuss. Irgendwann erhoben sie sich und liefen langsam zum Schloss zurück. Hand in Hand in ihre gemeinsame Zukunft!  
  
Ende 


	26. Epilog

Epilog:  
  
Stella bestand zwei Wochen später ihren Schulabschluss. Sie und Severus versuchten die letzten Schultage so vorsichtig wie möglich bei ihren Treffen zu sein. Alles ging zum Glück gut, es wurde nie ein Entliebungs- Zauber über die Beiden gelegt.  
  
Den Sommer verbrachten sie gemeinsam in Deutschland. Es waren die schönsten Tage und Wochen in beider Leben. Nie hätte Severus gedacht, das gerade die widerspenstige Stella Maris so sein Herz in Flammen gesetzt hätte. Er war unendlich glücklich, das sie den neuen Severus in ihm hervorgerufen hatte.  
  
Stella hatte beschlossen, in Schottland an der Magischen Hochschule für Hexerei zu studieren und wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Severus ziehen. Da sich die Universität in Edinburgh befand würde sie sogar bei Severus in Hogwarts leben können und mit Hilfe des Flohpulvers an die Universität reisen. Mit Dumbledore war bereits alles abgeklärt.  
  
Da Stella noch einige Dinge in Deutschland zu erledigen hatte, reiste sie erst einige Wochen, nachdem Severus wieder in Hogwarts war, hinter ihm her.  
  
Severus holte sie glücklich vom Bahnhof ab. Er hatte sie die letzten Wochen unendlich vermisst! Er reichte ihr einen kleinen Strauß Lavendel, zur Erinnerung an ihre Reise nach Hogwarts, die nun schon ein Jahr zurück lag.  
  
"Hallo, meine Liebe!" sagte er mit rauer Stimme.  
  
Stella strahlte ihn an und erwiderte: "Hallo, mein Leben!"  
  
Er zog sie fest in seine Arme und ihr neues Leben begann!  
  
  
  
Ach, ja. und Oliver erwachte irgendwann auf der Wiese, bei dem See und konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Nur plagte ihn Tagelang eine schwerer Kater...  
  
  
  
E N D E  
  
Ups.. eine Story mit zwei Enden. ich hoffe, ihr mochtet es!!!  
  
So, das war´s! Stella und Sev sind nun glücklich vereint!  
  
Ich möchte mich wie immer recht herzlich für Eure motivierenden Reviews bedanken!!! Außerdem bei Chino, Sjofna, Guapa.. einfach bei euch allen! Außerdem bei meiner Freundin Tina, die mir bei der erotischen Ausschmückung ein wenig behilflich war g und beim Ende der Story.  
  
Und natürlich auch wieder bei Alan Rickman. "Alan, dein Lächeln ist unvergleichlich!!!" nicht wahr, Guapa??? Ihn mal Live zu sehen, war wirklich toll.  
  
Ich werde versuchen, jetzt wieder an der anderen Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. Viel Zeit habe ich im Moment leider nicht mehr, es wird also mit den Updates immer etwas dauern!  
  
Also, danke für Eure treue Leserei und Warterei!  
  
Eure Stella Maris  
  
22. Dezember 2002 


End file.
